I'm going to go for you
by Ran-k
Summary: Yaoi. RuHana Hanamichi Sakuragi debe marcharse de Kanagawa pero Rukawa le da una despedida un tanto…peculiar y solo una promesa lo mantiene con esperanzas. Después de algún tiempo vuelven a reencontrarse pero todo no es como siempre soñó el pelirrojo…¿Sop
1. Chapter 1

**I'm going to go for you**

**By Ran**

**Slam Dunk**

**RuHana **

Fanfic dedicado a Serena Minamino. Espero que te guste Chibi -

**Despedida **

¿Cuánto llevo ya esperando…? Mmm… no lo recuerdo con exactitud pero creo que son ya diez meses… ¿Tanto ha pasado ya…?

Son diez meses ya en los que estoy aquí, sin mis amigos…Diez meses sin él.

Nunca pensé que pasaría el resto de mi vida metido en este pueblucho de mierda…Odio este lugar y todavía, a pesar del tiempo, no me he acostumbrado a él.

Es tan diferente de Kanagawa…

Los hecho de menos a todos…Cuánto daría por volver allí una vez más…Pero no puedo…no quiero…Y tan sólo han pasado diez miserables meses… ¿qué haré si me toca estarme en este lugar por el resto de mi vida?

Aún recuerdo el momento en que me anunciaron que debía cambiar de residencia…la reacción y las palabras de cada persona…y por supuesto a él y a su despedida…

FLASH BACK

- Me voy - dije con firmeza y decisión. Debía mostrarme fuerte ante mi destino aunque yo fuese el primer sorprendido ante los hechos.

- ….- El entrenador Anzai me miró con un gran interrogante dibujado en su rostro pálido. Supuse que no me entendía y que por eso debía ser más preciso con mi explicación, así que continué hablando.

- A Hokkaido - incluso yo me sorprendía de mis palabras. ¿Des de cuando era tan escueto hablando?

-¿De vacaciones? ¿Hasta cuando? – me preguntó el gordito esta vez más notablemente tranquilo. Imaginaba que no entendería mis palabras con tan poca información, así que me dispuse a seguir hablando.

- No. A…a vivir. No volveré. – aclaré al fin. Mis palabras sonaron bastante frías a mi parecer, pero debía ser fuerte y no hundirme para no preocupar a los demás con mis problemas.

-Ya entiendo…- murmuró Anzai con un semblante de preocupación…Vaya…al parecer sí lo preocupé…pero, ¿en qué pensaría ahora? -¿Te puedo preguntar la causa Sakuragi? ¿Hay algún tipo de probl…-

-No, no hay ningún problema…simplemente me llamaron unos familiares que tengo allí…no quieren que viva más tiempo solo…así que tengo que irme a vivir junto a ellos…- expliqué de una forma muy sencilla. Tampoco tenía por qué dar detalles de mi situación actual, ¿verdad?

- Pero... ¿tú quieres ir? Yo podría ayudarte y así seguirías aquí en Kanagawa…No creo que la mejor solución sea marcharte…- notaba como las palabras del gordito eran algo amargas ¿tanto deseaba que me quedara? Pero no puede ser, simplemente debo irme.

-Gracias…pero tengo que irme…creo que mis familiares tienen razón y no debo vivir siempre solo…-

-Pero a ti siempre te fue bien todo…no veo el motivo por el cual tengas que irte ahora ¿ocurre algo más Sakuragi?- insistió otra vez.

-No, claro que no gordito…- mis palabras eran sinceras. En realidad no había ningún problema grave. Simplemente no querían que viviera solo, así que decidieron por mí mismo que debía marcharme hacia Hokaido.

Al fin y al cabo no estaré tan lejos de Kanagawa... ¿verdad?

– Ellos quieren que vaya…y no puedo oponerme – perfecto, debía acabar cuanto antes la conversación y salir de esa sala corriendo, sino comenzaré a llorar por la impotencia…quiero quedarme…

-De acuerdo… ¿cuándo te vas? ¿Cuándo termine el curso escolar? – ya veía…seguía sin entender demasiado mi situación, pero no lo culpaba, mis palabras no eran demasiado claras y tampoco había tocado ese aspecto.

-Pues…dentro de dos días –

El día iba transcurriendo con normalidad y tranquilidad. La rutina volvía a hacerse presente durante las clases, aunque yo esta vez decidí quedarme dormido en ellas, así que me apoyé con todo mi peso contra la mesa para recostar mis brazos y a continuación mi cabeza. ¿Para qué prestar algo de atención si éste es mi último día en Shohoku?

Bueno, en realidad no era mi último día…Éste debería ser mañana pero ya pedí permiso para faltar…Debo arreglar todo para la partida.

Intenté desesperadamente poder dormir y alejarme de mis pensamientos y a la vez de la voz del profesor de matemáticas que intentaba explicar alguna lección…creía entender que eran logaritmos… ¿pero que importaba eso ahora?

Sentí como los ojos me pesaban y ya después todo fue oscuro…

-¡Ey!...-

Unos pequeños golpecitos en mi hombro comenzaron a despertarme…

Cansinamente, levanté mi cabeza de la mesa solo para mirar quien me estaba golpeando. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba durmiendo?

-Señor Sakuragi…- oh no mierda…aun estoy en clase de matemáticas…seguro que me manda fuera el profesor…- No le permito que duerma en mi clase…así que ¡FUERA! – y vi como tras su grito, alzaba su brazo para señalarme la puerta. En esos momentos sentía la mirada fija de Yohei en mi persona así que devolví mi mirada a mi compañero y mejor amigo y me hizo un señal con su ojo derecho a modo de guiño, pero yo tan sólo atiné a devolver mi mirada al profesor con aire de indiferencia y levantarme sin más, alejándome de aquella clase como si nada.

No tenía ni idea de a donde dirigirme así que preferí salir al patio inferior y sentarme bajo la sombra de un árbol para continuar con mi siesta. Mientras llegaba el sueño a mí, quise observar todo el edificio donde había estado el último año de mi vida y algunos meses más.

-Lo extrañaré todo…- me sorprendí a mi mismo pronunciando estas palabras en voz alta. Siempre había odiado la preparatoria. Para mí simplemente era un lugar donde te matabas a estudiar y salir delante de la mejor forma posible, dónde un puñado de profesores indeseables te machacaban hasta que caías rendido…Pero ahora…Ahora era todo tan distinto…

Eché una ojeada más a todo lo que me rodeaba para después aventurarme a un nuevo sueño que me rodeó, en segundos, por completo.

-¡¡Ey Hanamichi!-

Abrí mis ojos lentamente aclarando mi vista.

Delante de mí se encontraba la Gundam con Yohei dándome pequeños golpecitos en el brazo para así lograr despertarme.

-Sí, sí…Yohei ya desperté…- aclaré mientras alzaba una de mis manos hacia mi cabeza para rascarme. Además me dolía un poco el cuello por dormir en una mala posición: contra el árbol con la cabeza caída.

-¡Si que tienes hoy sueño! – exclamó Takamiya con su típica sonrisa.

-¿Te encuentras bien? – me preguntó esta vez Ookusu. Su semblante parecía de preocupación aunque sabía del cierto que ese chico necesitaba que ocurriera algo verdaderamente importante para preocuparse por algo. ¿Mi situación lo lograría preocupar en lo más mínimo? Imaginaba y esperaba que sí.

Reí internamente ante mi comentario. Cómo los conocía a todos…Por algo son mis amigos desde la infancia.

Compañeros desde el principio. Amigos por siempre. ¿Continuarían siéndolo a pesar de la distancia?

Sabía que quizá estaba exagerando. La prefactura de Hokkaido no estaba tan lejos. Muchas veces pasó por mi mente marcharme a Estados Unidos…Sobretodo cuando escuché hablar de ello a Rukawa…Aquello sí que se podía considerar una distancia muy considerable, pero ahora ni siquiera me iba del país…

-Chicos…Tengo algo que contaros y me gustaría hacerlo ahora – Sabía que se acechaba la parte más difícil: Decirles la noticia a mis amigos. ¿Cómo se sentirían? Ahora lo sabría…

-¡Vaya! ¿No me digas que ya estás saliendo con Haruko? ¿Ella ya te ama? ¡¡¡Enhorabuena!- me dijo un alegre Noma pero al momento vi como Ookusu le propiciaba un gran codazo en su costado, seguramente por el hecho de que había tocado un tema delicado para mí. O por lo menos, delicado en el pasado.

-Pueees…no. Ni tan sólo se parece a lo que tengo que contaros – parecía mentira que los chicos tan solo pensaran en él y en Haruko.

Haruko…también debía decírselo a ella…seguramente en el entrenamiento. Al fin y al cabo es mi amiga aunque ésta me rechazara a finales del primer año en Shohoku, mientras me encontraba pudriéndome en el maldito hospital por mi estúpida lesión.

Pero no le guardo rencor…Entiendo que me rechazara. ¿Quién podría amar a un maldito lesionado que no consigue volver a su habitual ritmo de entrenamiento?

-Anda Hanamichi…Cuéntanoslo ya…- me rogó Yohei. Creo que por mi mirada sombría ya sabía que no les daría grandes noticias.

-Me voy – Vaya…volví a pronunciar las mismas palabras escuetas que le dije a Anzai…pero para no crear más dudas y que me continuaran preguntando, decidí seguir con mi explicación hasta el final. – Me voy a vivir a Hokkaido, creo que exactamente en Mashuko…No creo que regrese- acabé sin mirarlos a la cara pero al pasar unos instantes veía como nadie decía nada, así que decidí alzar mi mirada para observarles.

Todos estaban observándome con cara de perplejidad.

-¿Qué dices ahora Hanamichi? – me preguntó un atónito Takamiya.

-¿Estás bromeando verdad? – esta vez fue el turno de Ookusu. Vaya…al parecer sí logré preocuparlo.

- Venga…ahora dinos que es lo que de verdad ibas a decirnos…déjate de tonterías – me dijo con una sonrisa Noma mientras me propiciaba un golpecito en la rodilla.

Me quedé totalmente hundido. ¿Cómo decirle que todo era verdad y que me iba pasado mañana? Dirigí mis ojos hacia la figura de Yohei ya que era el único que no articulaba palabra. Me miraba con asombro y algo de palidez en su rostro.

Sentí miedo de perderles.

-No…no es ninguna broma chicos…Me voy – dije haciendo de mis manos dos puños agarrando fuertemente algunas de las hierbas del césped que nos rodeaba.

-Y… ¿cuándo te vas? – al fin Yohei habló, pero esta vez no me miraba. Miraba el pasto verde.

-Pasado mañana – aclaré.

-¿QUÉ? – exclamaron los cuatro.

- Pero…eso no significa que no nos volvamos a ver…-ahora intentaba firmemente suavizar los acontecimientos. Pero en esos momentos no tenía claro a quién intentaba de verdad convencer…A ellos o a mí. – Hokkaido no está tan lejos…Podremos vernos sólo con coger algún tren...Y además pienso llamaros muchas veces…y también podemos escribirnos -

La Gundam no me respondió. Supuse que estarían asimilando la información. Esperaba que lo entendieran rápido. Alargar la situación solo me iba a causar más daño.

-Hanamichi…no puedes irte y dejarnos aquí…- me dijo suavemente Yohei mientras que los otros asentían con sus cabezas. Sus caras denotaban tristeza…Quise llorar. Y eso ocurrió, no pude detener las lágrimas que durante todo lo que llevaba de día, amenazaban en hacer su aparición…

-Lo siento…pero prometo que siempre seremos amigos…siempre…-

Supongo que al verme llorar provocó que los demás también comenzasen a hacerlo.

Lloramos los cinco como bebés mientras nos lanzábamos palabras de apoyo y ánimo.

No sabía por qué…pero tenía una ligera sensación de que pasaría bastante tiempo antes de que nos volviésemos a ver…

Al fin terminaron las clases y me despedí de los chicos prometiéndoles que mañana nos veríamos para pasar mi último día en Kanagawa.

Ellos por su parte me animaron diciéndome que me harían tal fiesta de despedida que a la mañana siguiente no podría siquiera levantarme de la cama y así no marcharme a mi destino.

Yo tan sólo reí ante el comentario de mis amigos a la vez que los despedía para dirigir mis pasos hacia el gimnasio ya que era la hora de la práctica diaria.

Ahora me tocaba la otra parte de la tarea difícil. Comunicar mi noticia al equipo.

Mientras caminaba hacia el lugar decidí que cuando estuviera ya acomodado en Hokkaido, enviaría una carta a Akagi y a Kogure, ya que estarían cada uno en su Universidad, para decirles de mi nueva residencia.

Llegué al fin al gimnasio. Allí tan sólo estaban Ryota practicando entradas a canasta y Ayako junto a Haruko charlando sobre los apuntes que tenían en las libretas de puntuaciones de los partidos del Shohoku.

Cuando entré los saludé efusivamente, como cada día solía hacer ya que planeaba contarlo cuando todos estuviésemos reunidos al final de la práctica, para no tener que hablar tanto.

Escuché como me correspondían a la salutación mientras entraba a los vestuarios para ponerme mi ropa de deporte. Sabía perfectamente que mis prácticas no serían iguales que las de los demás. Al fin y al cabo estaba lesionado.

Allí en los vestuarios estaba Mitsui con algunos de los compañeros nuevos que habían entrado este año en el equipo. Los saludé con mi típica sonrisa de Tensai. Sólo Kami supo como me costó realizarla para que resultase creíble.

Fui a sentarme en la banca para vestirme y colocarme mis zapatillas deportivas sin que fuese un suplicio por culpa de mi espalda… y allí a mi lado estaba sentado el Zorro. La verdad es que no me había dado cuenta de su presencia hasta ahora que lo tenía junto a mí, pero este hecho no me sorprendió en lo más mínimo, él nunca se daba a conocer.

El entrenamiento al fin comenzó. Parecía mentira pero aquel sería mi última práctica en aquel gimnasio y con mis compañeros. Era raro y a la vez difícil de creer.

Todo pasó como el resto de días desde que mi espalda no era la de antes. Todos mis ejercicios se reducían a la mitad de tiempo y de esfuerzo. La verdad es que todo era bastante frustrante pero debía seguir poco a poco si deseaba volver a jugar con normalidad…-Vaya, parece que me he vuelto más maduro…- pero por lo que parecía…cuando pudiese entrenar y jugar con total normalidad, sería con un equipo totalmente desconocido para mí y la verdad es que tal idea no me atraía nada.

Cuando quedaron unos diez minutos para finalizar con el entrenamiento, las grandes puertas del gimnasio se abrieron y por ellas apareció el profesor Anzai y sabía perfectamente para qué.

Ahora era el momento.

Vi como el gordito se acercaba a Ryota, el actual capitán del equipo, y le susurraba algunas palabras en el oído. Después, Ryota se me quedó viendo y con algunos gritos pidió que todos nos reuniéramos alrededor de él y del gordito.

-Escuchadme todos…Hanamichi debe contarnos algo al parecer importante…Así que acércate aquí amigo…- me pidió con una sonrisa.

Yo accedí y me coloqué en el centro de la multitud para que mi voz llegara a todos.

Siempre me gustó que la gente me observase y estuviese pendiente de mí pero en esos momentos, lo único que deseaba era mezclarme entre la multitud para escuchar las palabras que otra persona ajena a mí tuviese que decir.

Pero no. Yo era la persona que tenía que hablar. Miré rápidamente a todos los integrantes del equipo de basketball de Shohoku. La mayoría se veían interesados por lo que tenía que contar aunque otros, en su mayoría los chicos nuevos de primero que a penas me conocían, mostraban caras de fastidio ya que seguramente deseaban que me callara para así marchar a las duchas rápidamente y después a sus cálidos hogares.

Y detrás de la gente, algo separado, estaba el Kitsune, el cual simplemente me observaba con sus ojos sesgados. Su rostro no me permitía ver ninguna expresión, como siempre…pero aun y así le sostuve la mirada hasta que la voz de Ryota me hizo reaccionar.

-¿Y bien…? – me incitó él para que comenzase a hablar.

-Pues…que me voy – aquella situación ya comenzaba a hacerme reír. ¿Acaso no sabía comenzar a hablar con otras palabras?

-¿Cómo que te vas? – me preguntó rápidamente Mitsui con grandes signos de interrogación dibujados a su alrededor.

-Pasado mañana me iré a vivir a Hokkaido…Unos familiares decidieron que era lo mejor así que ya veis…me marcho. – Hice un respiro para después continuar. Cuanto antes acabara de hablar mejor. – Creo que hoy es el última vez que os veo…mañana no vendré a clase ni al entrenamiento…debo arreglar papeles, maletas…ya me dieron autorización – afirmé mirando de reojo a Anzai, el cual se dio cuenta de mi mirada y afirmó con un gesto de su cabeza.

Todos quedaron en silencio y yo una vez más no quise ver sus reacciones así que bajé mi rostro.

-Eso es todo…ya podéis iros a duchar…gracias por escucharme –

-¿Pero qué dices Hanamichi? ¡No puedes irte! ¡Te necesitamos para los Nacionales! – las palabras de Ryota, sobretodo las finales, me causaron cierta sensación de alegría y tristeza. Me gustaba que contasen con mi presencia para poder ganar pero a la vez me deprimí ya que ya era prácticamente imposible que para esas fechas yo siguiese en Shohoku.

-Lo siento Ryota…- le respondí con una sonrisa melancólica en mi rostro. – Pero este año han entrado buenos jugadores –continué mirando a ciertos chicos de primero bastante buenos - …y se que ganareis –

-Sakuragi…-

Miré hacia el lugar de donde provenía esa voz para ver a Haruko. Su rostro era de tristeza.

-¡Pues bien! Mañana fiesta de despedida para el talentoso Hanamichi Sakuragi – exclamó esta vez Ayako, seguramente para levantar los ánimos tan pesados que se respiraban en el ambiente.

-¡Sí! – Afirmó Ryota siguiendo la idea de Ayako – Mañana por la noche habrá una gran fiesta para despedirte – dijo mirándome con expresión alegre. Sabía que todo lo hacían por animarme pero yo en esos momentos no tenía ganas de fiestas…Pero sería mi última "celebración" con todos así que…procuraría pasarlo genial. Aunque ahora que recuerdo…prometí hacer lo mismo con la Gundam… bueno, ellos también vendrán con nosotros y estaremos todos juntos…

Después, entre abrazos y mensajes de apoyo y cariño que me daban mis compañeros, nos fuimos hasta las duchas dónde después de varios minutos todos salían del gimnasio dispuestos a volver a sus casas, no sin antes despedirnos hasta el día siguiente, día de mi despedida ya que a la mañana siguiente debería marcharme. Les pedí a todos que no me fueran a despedir cosa que se negaron rotundamente, pero que después de diversas súplicas por mi parte, aceptaron.

No soportaría las despedidas.

Yo aun no entraba a las duchas. Esperaría a que todos saliesen para comenzar con mi tarea diaria de limpiar la duela…después ya me ducharía para regresar a mi casa.

-Hanamichi…hoy no hace falta que limpies nada…- me dijo Ryota acercándose a mí y hablándome con amistad.

-No…no importa, esta vez quiero hacerlo…Es la última al fin y al cabo ¿no? – hablé acabando con una pequeña sonrisa. Ryota tan solo me miró y asintió con otra sonrisa. Después me abrazó y se marchó no sin antes recordarme la hora de mañana para la fiesta.

Pero mientras me despedía de él no podía evitar sentirme observado por un par de congelantes ojos azules. Sabía sin duda alguna quién era el dueño de semejante mirada, era el único que permanecía aun en el lugar, pero no tenía ganas de pelear con él ni siquiera de cruzar alguna palabra con su persona.

Me dirigí hacia la duela nuevamente y saqué los diversos utensilios que necesitaba para hacer la limpieza del lugar. Cada día era lo mismo…Todo era por culpa del Gori que le gustó ponerme a mí como criada del equipo para limpiar…Después esta afición pasó a Ryota…para mí ya es como el pan de cada día por eso cada vez me molesta menos hacerlo…Pero hoy todo tiene un significado especial, porque es mi última vez.

Cuando ya llevaba un rato limpiando escuché pasos detrás de mí. Como siempre, estábamos el Zorro y yo solos en el gimnasio. Siempre somos los últimos…Yo porque tengo que limpiar e imagino que él porqué le gusta tomarse largas duchas…

Pasó por mi lado sin decir ninguna palabra, directamente se dirigía hacia la puerta de salida.

Yo había esperado alguna palabra de él…Algún "adiós" quizá.

¿Acaso no pensaba despedirse de mí?

-¡Espera! – le grité con fuerza a lo que él contestó parando su ritmo y girando su rostro hacia mí pero sin decir ninguna palabra.

-¿No piensas decirme nada? –

-mmm…do'aho…- me dijo simplemente…entonces sentí como la rabia comenzaba a inundar mis sentidos… ¿quién se creía que era ese maldito zorro?

-Ya veo que no te importa que me marche y no nos volvamos a ver…- me sorprendí de mis palabras….sonaron… ¿tristes?

-…pues no – me contestó sincero y en esos momentos deseé golpearlo como nunca antes para descargar toda mi furia.

-… ¿vendrás mañana a la fiesta? – imbécil y mil veces imbécil… ¿cómo se me ocurría preguntar semejante tontería? La respuesta era obvia… Si no le importaba que me marchara menos se preocuparía por venir a mi fiesta de despedida.

-No – ajá! Acerté. Pero su frialdad me hizo daño esta vez. Estaba a punto de irme y seguramente nunca más lo volvería a ir y eso a él no le importaba en lo más mínimo.

- …maldito Kitsune…TE ODIO – le grité con fuerza mientras dejaba caer la escoba que sostenía en mis manos al suelo, la cual resonó con un fuerte golpe seco al chocar contra la duela. Pero mis palabras no quedaron ahí. - ¿Sabes una cosa? De lo único que me alegro de mi partida es que…NUNCA MÁS VOLVERÉ A VERTE ESTÚPIDO! TE ODIO COMO A NADIE! TE ODIO A TI Y A TU ESTÚPIDA FRIALDAD….Me tienes harto…Ojalá que nunca más te vuelva a ver… ojalá…- sin palabras…mi mente se quedó sin palabras…Me había dejado llevar por el momento…

- ¿Ya has terminado? Si es así, me voy…- Rukawa no me contestó a mis palabras agrias de odio, simplemente volvió a hablarme con su habitual indiferencia…Creo que aquello me dolió más que cualquier contestación agresiva por su parte.

Después observé como se marchaba con un suave portazo y sentí que el Kitsune había desaparecido de mi vida para siempre…¿Estaría en lo cierto?

Un nuevo día nació y me levanté de mi cama de una forma muy rápida. Tan sólo pensaba en una cosa: Si hoy es mi último día en Kanagawa… ¡lo aprovecharé al máximo!

Al fin y al cabo soy un Tensai y los genios no se deprimen nunca.

Ayer ya fue un mal día y seguramente que mañana será otro igual…Pero hoy no, hoy quiero estar como siempre y olvidarme de todo.

Así pues me levanté y me pegué una larga ducha para que las pocas horas de sueño no hicieran estragos en mí a lo largo del día.

Después me preparé un suculento desayuno, lleno de alimentos. ¿No dicen que el desayuno es la comida más importante del día? Pues eso creo yo también, así que procuré poner de todo en esa comida para que me proporcionara mucha fuerza y energías.

A continuación quise empezar a rellenar papeles que necesitaría a partir de mañana. Si ahora acababa con la tarea pesada, después todo iría mucho mejor…Además por la noche tenía que asistir a mi fiesta y estaba totalmente convencido de que aquella debía ser la mejor de mi vida para llevarla siempre conmigo.

Pasé mucho tiempo rellenando esos malditos formularios para entregarlos en mi nuevo instituto, para unirme al equipo de basketball de allí. Ya sabía al fin cual sería mi nueva preparatoria: la Takamizawa.

Estuve mirando diversas revistas y reportajes sobre los Nacionales del año pasado y al fin encontré una pequeña noticia sobre este nueve equipo en el cual jugaría a partir de mañana.

Se trataba de una pequeña columna la cual tenía como título: "El Takamizawa vuelve a no cumplir con sus expectativas y pierde en su primer encuentro contra el Kajimura."

Mis ojos se abrieron como platos. Claro que no encontraba mucha información sobre ese equipo…fue eliminado justo en su primer encuentro… Sin duda alguna debían ser buenos para haber llegado al Campeonato Nacional pero…Yo no quiero un equipo que pierda a la primera…Así que voy a trabajar al máximo para llevar a mi nuevo equipo a la victoria. Aunque entonces…tendría que pelear contra el Shohoku…Y verdaderamente prefiero que gane el Shohoku aunque no esté yo que ese maldito Takamizawa…

Pronto decidí dejar de pensar en eso para no amargar mi gran día. Lo que tuviese que pasar, que pasara. Pero… ¿cómo sería jugar contra Ryota? ¿Y contra Mitsui? ¿Y contra el…Kitsune? Bueno…contra el Zorro ya me irá bien…así podré superarlo de una vez por todas y hacer que se trague su estúpido ego… Pero no. No quería luchar contra ellos…Así que…creo que no quiero que mi nuevo equipo mejore…

Me puse a reír ante mis pensamientos. Me sorprendía hasta yo de la simplicidad de mi mente.

Miré el reloj que colgaba de la pared y vi que ya era hora de ir haciéndome la comida…Lo cierto es que no tenía hambre pero cocinar seguro que me mantenía al margen de mis insólitos pensamientos. Aunque también es cierto que…este Tensai no sabe cocinar…Así que simplemente abrí el pequeño armario de la cocina y saqué de él un pote pequeño de ramen, lo llené de agua hirviendo y removí y ya está… ¡listo para comer!

Al final no había cocinado nada…

Al poco rato, terminé mi comida y cansado de no hacer nada, me fui a la cama a dormir una pequeña siesta ya que debía…mmm ¿qué tenía que hacer ahora?

¡Ah sí! ¡Las maletas! Debía hacer las maletas!

Rápidamente me levanté de mi lecho para comenzar con mi nueva tarea. Menos mal que lo había recordado…sino no me hubiese dado tiempo a empaquetarlo todo…

Así pues, pasé alrededor de unas tres horas y media aproximadamente, guardando todo lo que quería llevarme a mi nuevo hogar. Comencé por la ropa, lo más fácil de guardar.

La verdad es que no tenía demasiada ropa así que con una maleta tuve suficiente… Nunca me he preocupado demasiado por mi vestuario. Tan sólo dejé dos pares de prendas fuera para poder vestirme para la noche y mañana por la mañana.

Después saqué de su sitio todo lo que quería llevarme de mi habitación para depositarlo sobre mi cama…libros, revistas, figuras, mi medalla del Campeonato Nacional anterior, recortes de periódicos y algunas fotografías.

Tampoco se podía considerar que mi habitación se caracterizara por los grandes adornos que tenía. Me gustaba tener pocas cosas a mi alrededor y esta afición mía ahora mismo me estaba ayudando a no tener que empaquetar tantas cosas.

Me senté en la cama apartando algunas de las cosas que había sobre ella. Tomé las fotografías para verlas antes de guardarlas.

En un principio había algunas fotografías de mi infancia. Desde siempre sólo he recordado a mi padre ya que mi madre murió apenas después de que yo naciera…Y mi padre murió cuando tenía yo tan solo catorce años, quedándome así solo. Pero en esas fotografías estaba mi madre y mi padre, en otras también salía yo con ellos…debía tener apenas unos meses ya que después de ahí mi madre moriría en un accidente automovilístico.

Sonreí ante las imágenes. No recordaba nada por supuesto, pero solo con mirar todas aquellas fotos, mi mente ya recreaba esos momentos felices.

Después sólo habían algunas fotografías mías junto a mi padre las cuales me hacían sonreír siempre que las veía ya que me era imposible no recordar todas las anécdotas que había vivido junto a él.

Después pasé a un nuevo grupo de fotos. Estas ya eran recientes. Había muchas en los que estaba junto a mi Gundam. Nunca pensé que unas simples fotos me harían tanto servicio ya que estaba dispuesto a empapelar mi nueva habitación con todas ellas…así nunca olvidaría a nadie.

Y para finalizar tenía algunas imágenes sobre el equipo. Muchas eran tomadas durante nuestros partidos y algunas otras eran ya con poses. Me gustó tener entre mis manos la fotografía de los Nacionales, aunque yo no estuviese en ella. Todos estaban formando dos hileras, una delante de la otra, y teniendo en sus respectivos cuellos sus medallas.

Me fijé especialmente en el Gori y en Kogure. Hacía mucho tiempo que no los veía y me gustaría hacerlo antes de mi partida…ojalá que alguien los llamara para esta noche…

Después mi vista se desplazó hasta Mitsui…el cual sonreía feliz. Me había gustado que hubiese repetido tercero de preparatoria, así había podido estar más tiempo con él. Y Ryota…su gran amigo en el equipo. Cómo lo echaría de menos…Ojalá que consiga pronto a Ayako jejeje Hacen muy buena pareja y estoy seguro que ella también está enamorada de Ryochín.

Finalmente observé al Zorro el cual estaba colocado en el rincón izquierdo de la fotografía…Él siempre apartado del resto… Me quedé mirándolo seriamente y no pude evitar pensar que él me devolvía la mirada a través de ese papel. Pero entonces recordé la conversación que tuve con él ayer mientras limpiaba la duela…

Pero moví mi cabeza de un lado a otro para sacar mis pensamientos de mi mente.

Nunca más volvería a ver a ese apestosos Kitsune y por lo tanto, no debía preocuparme de él y su estúpida actitud de indiferencia…

Miré la siguiente fotografía, la última y lo que vi me dejó atónito. ¿Desde cuándo tenía yo esa fotografía? Jamás la había visto…aunque nunca había cogido ese montón de fotografías para observarlas detenidamente…

Allí estaba él junto a… ¿Rukawa? ¿Quién demonios se había atrevido a tomar esa fotografía…a ajustar el objetivo de la cámara en ellos dos?

La imagen era tomada en mitad de un partido ya que ambos nos veíamos con nuestros equipos rojos con letras y números negros y algo sudados con nuestras caras tensas…seguramente estaríamos defendiendo la zona.

Nos encontrábamos de perfil pero uno junto al otro. Él estaba más cerca de la cámara así que el Zorro se veía en primer plano mientras que yo en uno segundo.

Volví a fijarme en su persona y sentimientos muy extraños que no pienso describir, recorrieron cada una de mis neuronas y un escalofrío atravesó mi espalda.

Sin duda alguna…aquella será la fotografía central en mi nueva estancia…

Un momento…¿qué acabo de decir? No, no…no puede ser… Yo no pude haber dicho esto…y para asegurarme tomé la fotografía y la rompí en mil pedacitos eliminando así cualquier reacción que el Zorro provoca en mí.

Ya estaba más tranquilo… ¿verdad?

Miré de nuevo la hora…Y qué tarde se me había hecho! Así que rápidamente tiré los trocitos de fotografía en mi pequeña y vacía papelera y recogí todos mis objetos para colocarlos en otra maleta.

Así, pasé por cada una de las habitaciones que formaban mi pequeño departamento y recogí todo lo que pensaba que me podría ser útil, colocándolo en mi maleta.

Observé mi hogar. Se veía vacío ahora y el pensamiento de que yo estaba igual que mi casa afloró en mis pensamientos.

Todavía quedaban los muebles y algunos trastos de cocina, pero de eso ya se encargarían de arreglarlo mis familiares… Yo ya tenía suficiente.

Al fin decidí, ahora que ya había terminado, dirigirme hacia la ducha para prepararme para la noche, aquella sería mi última noche en Kanagawa y no pensaba desaprovecharla.

Me duché y me arreglé colocándome mis mejores ropas. Éstas no eran gran cosa, ya que como dije antes, la ropa no me obsesionaba demasiado…tampoco tenía dinero para gastarlo en esas cosas, así que me coloqué unos simples tejanos negros que marcaban bastante bien mis nalgas pero que a medida que bajaban se hacían cada vez más anchos.

Después me coloqué una sudadera roja, mi favorita. Era también ancha y me hacía sentir cómodo a la vez que abrigaba bastante y pocas veces me colocaba algún abrigo sobre ésta. Ahora me venía a la memoria cuánto ahorré para conseguir semejante prenda…

Para finalizar, me calcé con mis deportivas negras que a mi parecer, conjuntaban perfectamente con mi ropa.

Me miré a un espejo y me vi bastante bien así que no quise probar más prendas, además que todas estaban en la maleta.

A continuación fijé mis ojos en mi cabellera rojiza y me decidí a peinarla. Me había crecido bastante el pelo, pero no deseaba cortarlo, me gustaba como lo llevaba ahora, con pequeñas puntas hacia arriba.

Y ya era hora de irse. Coloqué algunos de mis ahorros en el bolsillo de mi pantalón y las llaves en mi otro bolsillo y salí del departamento con decisión.

En pocos momentos ya había llegado al local que me indicó Ryota para celebrar la despedida.

Entré con algo de timidez ya que tenía miedo de que aun no hubiese llegado nadie.

El local era bastante oscuro ya que las pocas luces que tenía eran algo lúgubres. Estaba lleno de personas bailando y tomando ya que al final del local había una larga barra donde servían las diferentes bebidas.

La música, por su parte, estaba en un volumen muy alto dificultando el sentido del oído por si alguien quería hablar.

Miré en todas direcciones esperanzado de encontrar a alguien que conociese y para mi fortuna, así fue.

En una mesa del final, algo apartada del resto, estaban Yohei con el resto de la Gundam, también Ryota, Ayako, Haruko, Mitsui, dos de primer curso y…¡Akagi y Kogure!

Al parecer yo era el último en llegar…

Me acerqué de forma rápida hasta el lugar y los saludé con simpleza. Estaban todos bastante bien arreglados, sobretodo las chicas. Me hizo gracia pensar que todos se habían arreglado tanto por mí…

Inmediatamente todos me saludaron con evidente efusividad y me sentí feliz de estar allí.

Cogí una de las sillas y me senté entre ellos.

Fue una noche especial llena de viejos recuerdos, promesas y mucha alegría.

Ni tan siquiera recuerdo cuantas botellas llegamos a bebernos entre todos…Lo cierto es que acabé con una gran euforia que pronto se convertiría en una tremenda resaca.

Pero mientras que mi estado de alegría y efusividad permanecía en mí, me lo pasé verdaderamente bien. Bailé junto a Haruko en diversas ocasiones mientras que el Gori me miraba francamente con cara de malos amigos…Pero no me dijo nada, tal vez porque ya sabe del rechazo que me propició su hermanita.

Después llegó el momento de la depresión. Creo recordar que todos lloramos como recién nacidos…Sobretodo yo. No sabía cuando los volvería a ver y esto me carcomía el alma. Eran mis amigos y debía separarme de ellos…

Acabó la noche con grandes despedidas y muchos abrazos y sobretodo con la promesa que les obligué que me hicieran…bueno en realidad fueron dos. A primera y más obvia fue que nunca se olvidaran del Tensai, cosa que ellos afirmaron con grandes sonrisas; y la segunda que no me fueran a despedir a la estación. Esto ya se lo había hecho prometer a Ryota el día anterior, pero ahora quería decirlo ante todos.

La despedida estaba hecha y por lo tanto, no quería ver a nadie mañana en la estación…Ellos aceptaron no demasiado gustosos, pero aceptaron al fin y al cabo.

Desperté con un terrible dolor de cabeza y por lo tanto maldecía una y otra vez todo el alcohol que había bebido esa noche mientras me tomaba una rápida ducha de agua congelada.

Después me vestí con unos jeans claros y una camiseta de manga larga gris junto con otra de manga corta de color negro. Me puse mis deportivas y un abrigo negro.

A continuación recogí las dos maletas que tenía que llevarme y me dirigí hacia la puerta de salida, pero antes de cruzar el umbral de la puerta me detuve y giré mi rostro de nuevo hacia el interior de la vivienda.

Mi casa.

Siempre la recordaría. Allí había tenido tan buenos y malos momentos…que definitivamente nunca podría olvidarla…como por ejemplo todos aquellos días felices con mi padre y mi gundam hasta la muerte de mi padre por culpa de un infarto y, sobretodo, por mi culpa…

Ahora dejaba todo atrás.

Agarré más firmemente mis maletas y me fui del lugar cerrando con un suave portazo tras de mí.

Ya está. Ya había salido de mi apartamento… Lo más duro ya había pasado. Ahora sólo debía subirme en el taxi que me esperaba justo frente a mí y marcharme hacia la estación, coger un tren y afrontar con valentía y decisión mi nuevo futuro.

Subí al vehículo mientras que el taxista, un hombre bastante amable, me colocaba mis maletas en el maletero.

Me senté justo al lado de la ventana para poder observar por última vez las calles que desde mi infancia había recorrido.

-¿A dónde te llevo? – escuché que me preguntaba el hombre mientras se sentaba delante del volante.

-A la estación de trenes…gracias. – respondí yo con una pequeña sonrisa tímida para después comenzar a movernos directos hacia el lugar que yo había indicado.

No podía dejar de mirar por la ventana. Justo pasamos por delante de la preparatoria Shohoku y miles de recuerdos me inundaron…sobretodo de mi vida como basketbolista…Empezando por el primer día que pisé el gimnasio acompañado de Haruko, la cual me explicó que era un Slam Dunk; mi primer enfrentamiento contra el Gori, el día de la pelea con Mitsui y Tetsuo; los duros entrenamientos; el uno a uno con Rukawa después que éste se lo pidiese a Mitsui…

Rukawa…

Ese maldito Zorro no vino finalmente a mi despedida de ayer…No se ni como pude pensar por un instante que él se presentaría aun y las palabras que nos cruzamos en el gimnasio…

Continuaba avanzando mirando todo con lo que me cruzaba hasta que vi que una bicicleta se colocaba en el carril de al lado de mi taxi y nos avanzaba con rapidez desapareciendo en la lejanía.

-Como corren los jóvenes de hoy en día con sus bicicletas…ya se arrepentirá algún día, ya…- fue el comentario que realizó el taxista, más para sí mismo que para mí.

Pero yo estaba seguro de quien era esa persona que se había cruzado conmigo con su bicicleta…Estaba seguro que fue el Kitsune.

Viré mi reloj de pulsera y vi que eran las seis y media de la mañana, así que supiese que se iba a la cancha a la que solía ir cada mañana para entrenar un poco antes de ir hacia la preparatoria.

¿Qué como sabía yo eso? Pues porqué muchas veces lo veía allí entrenar…O bien porqué yo también quería ir y veía que estaba él o sino porqué cuando pasaba por allí cinco minutos antes de que las clases comenzaran, lo veía a él recogiendo todo a toda prisa para marcharse también hacia el instituto. Esa era su rutina y la seguiría siendo por siempre hasta que se marchara a Estados Unidos, estaba convencido.

Llegué al fin a la estación y pagué lo que debía al conductor. Después yo mismo bajé mis maletas y me despedí del señor.

Entré en el recinto dirigiéndome directamente hacia una de las máquinas que vendían los billetes automáticamente.

Pulsé el botón de Hokkaido y después el de Sapporo. Tenía planeado bajar en la capital de la prefactura para después coger algún pueblo que me llevase hacia el pequeño pueblo de Mashuko.

Con los billetes en mano fui hacia la vía por la cual llegaría mi tren, aunque éste no llegaría hasta las ocho y media… y eran…las siete menos diez.

Perfecto…tan solo me quedaba una hora y cuarenta minutos para que llegara mi tren…

Sabía que debía haberme levantado más tarde pero quería irme cuanto antes para no darle más vueltas a mi partida, pero con lo que no contaba yo era que el tren tardase tanto en salir… Bueno, simplemente iría a uno de los bancos y esperaría allí el tiempo necesario…Pero antes compraría alguna revista en el quiosco para hacer el tiempo menos pesado.

Me dirigí hacia el pequeño quiosco de la estación y cogí la primera revista dedicada al basketball que encontré. Pagué y me dispuse a volver al banco en el que me sentaría para pasar el rato.

-Do'aho…-

Me volteé con fuerza al oír aquella simple palabra dirigida a mi persona. Tan sólo existía una persona que me llamase así, pero lo probabilidad de que fuera justamente él, era casi nula.

Me giré y le miré a los ojos…Sí, sí que era él.

Quedé tan sorprendido que no logré articular palabra alguna…Sólo le miré atónito.

-…do'aho…- volvió a llamarme, la cual cosa hizo que me despertara de mi estado de ensoñación.

-¿qué haces aquí? – en esos momentos me veía incapacitado de devolverle el insulto…pero él no respondió, tan sólo se encogió de hombros.

Entonces decidí ignorarlo volteándome de nuevo y caminando hacia el banco donde tenía previsto ir desde un principio, dejando a Rukawa atrás.

Si sólo había venido a molestarme y a reírse de mí y mi desgracia, ya estaba volviendo tras sus pasos y marcharse.

Pero no podía evitar sentirme sorprendido. Al verlo esta mañana pensé que iba a entrenarse, como cada mañana, pero no, él había venido hasta donde yo estaba… ¿para qué? Mejor no saberlo.

Llegué al asiento y me senté en él dejando mis maletas a mi lado y abriendo la revista, recién comprada, para ojearla.

Pero sentí unos pasos que justo se paraban frente a mí, así que bajé la revista de mi mirada y apunté mis ojos hacia su persona, otra vez ese Kitsune apestoso.

-¿se puede saber qué diablos quieres? – pregunté ya enfadado. Si quería burlarse que lo hiciese ya y que después se marchara.

Pero él volvió a encogerse de hombros. Su actitud me tenía ya completamente harto…

-¿Por qué estas aquí? Yo pedí explícitamente que nadie viniese hoy…Y fíjate. Estoy solo…- comencé relatando algo nervioso. – Les pedí a mis amigos que no me viniesen a despedir y nadie ha tenido la suficiente osadía de desobedecerme… ¿por qué? ¿Por qué si yo lo único que quiero es que estén ellos aquí? - estaba perplejo… ¿por qué razón le contaba eso a él?... Pero era lo que tenía en el fondo de mi corazón…deseaba que alguien, por lo menos Yohei, hubiese venido a por mi para hacerme compañía…aunque yo mismo haya pedido lo contrario.- Y lo único que me encuentro es un Zorro que está planeando reírse de mí todo lo que pueda y más…- ahora solo quedaba escuchar sus burlas e insultos y que se fuese del lugar.

Pero cuál fue mi sorpresa al ver que él simplemente se sentaba a mi lado sin decir ni una sola palabra. Y nos quedamos así durante interminables minutos…Yo había dejado mi revista de lado y simplemente me quedé mirando hacia delante de forma silenciosa, mientras que él hacía lo mismo.

-Vete – dije al fin. No quería tener allí precisamente a su persona…

-No –

Su respuesta me dejó en blanco. Había sido directo y sin vacilaciones. Pero seguía sin saber que pretendía…

-¿Por qué? – me aventuré a preguntar.

Él tan solo volvió a encogerse de hombros para después dirigirme una mirada a mí, la cual cosa yo aproveché para volverle a repetir que se marchara de mi lado, pero él simplemente volvió a negarse a mi petición.

Pero lo que vino después me dejó más atónito todavía… El Kitsune acercó su cara a la mía y rozó mis labios con los suyos.

Sentí como un gran escalofrío recorría todo mi cuerpo y que toda mi sangre se concentraba en mis mejillas haciéndolas arder.

Rukawa separó su rostro del mío y volvió a mirarme como si nada, pero mi cara estaba desencajada… ¿qué diablos había sido eso?

Nos quedamos mirando tan solo unos instantes que parecieron siglos para mi humanidad. No se si podría describir como me sentía en esos momentos…Tan sólo cabían en mi confusión, vergüenza y… ¿alegría?

Entonces él se levantó de la banca y comenzó a caminar sin más. Yo reaccioné algo lento pero enseguida que pude me levanté y le grité.

-¡¡ESPERA! –

Él pareció escucharme, él y todas las personas que estaban allí, y se paró en seco volteándose hacia mí.

-¡¡VUELVE! – volví a chillarle pero ni tan siquiera yo sabía porqué le estaba pidiendo lo que gritaba.

El Zorro vaciló unos instantes pero al final me hizo caso, así que comenzó a caminar hacia mi dirección de manera lenta pero decidida.

Una vez quedamos los dos, uno frente al otro, tan sólo nos miramos a los ojos, otra vez en silencio.

Pero algo raro ocurrió en mí y unas impresionantes ganas de besarlo apoderaron mis pensamientos, los cuales rechacé por unos instantes pero que después quise cumplir, así que sin más, y sin querer pensar en nada, acerqué mis labios a los suyos y lo besé, pero éste no fue un beso como el anterior…Éste lo hice más intenso y con más ganas de unirme a él.

El Kitsune me respondió igual de fogoso y pidiéndome permiso para entrar con su lengua en mi cavidad, y después de mi aceptación, metió con fuerza su músculo en mi boca… Me saboreó por completo y comenzamos con una danza muy perturbadora donde nuestras lenguas se entrelazaban y bailaban a un mismo compás. Ese maldito Zorro sabía tan bien…

Una vez el aire se nos acabó, nos separamos de una forma muy lenta y nos volvimos a mirar a los ojos mientras que intentábamos recobrar de nuevo nuestra respiración acompasada, ya que después de semejante beso, teníamos nuestros ritmos algo acelerados.

-¿Cuándo sale tu tren? – escuché que me preguntaba a media voz.

Yo miré mi reloj y vi que eran las siete y media de la mañana.

-Dentro de una hora – le respondí con interrogantes ya que no sabía que se proponía. Quizá quería…volverme a besar…Mierda…mis mejillas vuelven a arder!

-Perfecto…Vamos –

Entonces sentí como cogía mi mano con fuerza para llevarme con él a quién sabe que lugar.

-¡Espera! Tengo que coger mis maletas…no puedo dejarlas aquí… - le dije soltándome de su agarre y yendo hacia mis pertinencias para cogerlas. Una vez lo hice, volví a sentir su fría mano sobre mi muñeca y volvió a repetirme un "Vamos" y me llevó a un lugar alejado del andén.

Nos paramos justo delante de una pequeña puerta de metal. Estábamos dentro del recinto de bares, tiendas, quioscos…que había dentro de la estación.

El Zorro soltó mi muñeca y dirigió su extremidad hacia el pomo de la puerta…y ésta se abrió mostrándonos una pequeña habitación.

-qué… ¿qué es esto? – pregunté algo atónito. No sabía que estaba ocurriendo allí y me sentía nervioso.

-Una habitación para dejar los tratos de limpieza – dijo él sin más, mirando a ambos lados del lugar, seguramente vigilando por si alguien nos veía. –Entra – y empujó de mi hacia el interior junto con las maletas que quedaron olvidadas justo cuando cerró la puerta una vez entramos en el lugar.

-¿Cómo sabías que estaría abierto…? –

-Suerte…- me contestó alzando sus hombros. Y a mí me dejó todavía más sorprendido si cabía. Estábamos los dos, el Kitsune y yo, metidos en un cuartito de limpieza de la estación de la cual me iría al cabo de una hora, después de que el Zorro me besara y yo lo besara a él.

Pero pronto las palabras y mis pensamientos cesaron al sentirme acorralado contra la pared con los brazos de Rukawa posados cada uno a un lado mío.

Después sentí como me volvía a besar con mucha pasión y yo le devolví el beso.

Pero algo me sorprendió todavía más y esto era que las manos del Zorro ya no me estaban acorralando, sino que se encontraban en mi pecho desabotonándome el abrigo para después dejarlo caer al suelo.

A continuación, mientras que el beso no cesaba, comenzó a levantar mis dos camisetas de golpe. Separó sus labios de los míos levantando así mi camiseta y pasándolas por encima de mi cabeza, quitándomelas completamente…

-¿qué haces? – le pregunté ante los hechos que estaba viviendo. En apenas unos segundos, el Zorro me había quitado mi abrigo y mis camisetas y ya sentía como sus manos luchaban contra el cierre de mi pantalón para abrirlo.

Una vez lo consiguió, me bajó dicha prenda, seguida por mis boxers naranjas.

Me había quedado completamente desnudo frente a él. Y lo peor…mi creciente excitación no pasaba para nada desapercibida. La vergüenza comenzó a consumirme.

Noté como su mirada recorría mi persona y después vi como él, a toda velocidad, se desabrochó sus pantalones y los bajó también junto con sus boxers, mostrándome así su esplendorosa masculinidad.

Unas piernas bien formadas que acogían a un enorme miembro erecto deseoso de encontrar algo donde enterrarse y moverse…

Sentí como de golpe mis mejillas enrojecieron furiosamente. Mi sangre debía estar circulando por todo mi cuerpo sin control alguno ya que aunque estábamos en pleno invierno, me sentía como en verano: muerto de calor, sobretodo en una parte muy específica de mi anatomía que podía sentir que ardía sin contemplaciones.

El Kitsune volvió a acercarse a mí y me acorraló completamente contra la pared de nuevo.

-Levanta una pierna…- me ordenó y yo le obedecí al instante, levantando mi pierna derecha, la cual fue agarrada por él y la colocó en su cintura.

Después, me agarró la otra pierna y también la posó donde se encontraba la otra.

En esos instantes me sentí flotando. Estaba sostenido por la pared y la cintura de Rukawa. Menos mal que tenía esa pared detrás que permitía que estuviese recto, sino mi espalda sufriría graves consecuencias.

Entonces quise pasar mis brazos alrededor de sus hombros, pero él fue más rápido que yo, cogiéndome ambos brazos y volviéndomelos a colocar pegados a mi cuerpo.

¿No quería que lo abrazara?

Pero todos mis pensamientos se borraron por sentir que uno de los dedos de Rukawa se enterraba en el interior de mi ano, y fue aquí cuando me di cuenta de lo que estábamos haciendo…o lo que estábamos a punto de hacer. Estaba a punto de tener sexo con ese zorro… Había sido la primera vez que besaba y también era la primera vez que iba a experimentar tal sensación…

Ese dedo intruso me provocó una cierta punzada de dolor y un pequeño gemido salió de entre mis labios. Después, ese dedo comenzó a tener un movimiento circular en mi interior, causándome pequeños estragos de placer…Pero poco después un nuevo dedo hizo compañía al primero.

Aquí mi grito se acentuó más, pero pronto el dolor paró para darme más y más placer.

Y el tercer dedo llegó…

-Kitsune…espera... ¿qué estamos haciendo…? – le pregunté desesperado por todas las emociones que estaba sintiendo. Sabía a al perfección lo que iba a ocurrir después de ese tercer dedo en mi interior, peor quería estar seguro…pero… ¿seguro de qué? ¡Todo era una locura! Comenzando por el beso y acabando por el placer que estaba experimentando ahora con esos dedos…

Entonces noté algo que me hizo callarme al instante... Los tres mágicos dedos desparecieron y en su lugar sentí algo muy caliente que estaba a punto de profanar mi entrada. Sabía que era eso…

El Zorro se introdució completamente en mi interior de una sola estocada y el dolor que sentí en esos momentos no se podía comparar con cualquier otro dolor que hubiese experimentado hasta entonces.

-Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! – grité como nunca ante tal intromisión. Me sentía desgarrado y a punto de partirme en dos.

-Cállate…nos oirán…- fueron las palabras frías del Zorro en mi oído.

Unas lágrimas traicioneras aparecieron en mi rostro sin permiso alguno.

- No llores do'aho… no te comportes como una chiquilla…-

Tengo que reconocer que sus palabras me hirieron en el alma…pero también debo reconocer que tenía razón…Si no callaba, alguien podría descubrirnos…

Rukawa no esperó a que yo me adaptara a su profanación, sentía como tenía prisa por actuar, quizá por el poco tiempo que teníamos o quizá por sus simples ganas de moverse…Comenzó a moverse de forma lenta, con un movimiento de dentro-fuera que me estaba volviendo completamente loco.

Pronto las embestidas comenzaron a intensificarse, provocándome un gran placer que recorría cada una de mis células. Gemía sin control aunque intentara evitarlo, pero por suerte, Rukawa no se quejó más….

Pero algo comenzaba a dolerme de verdad…Miré de reojo mi miembro excitado y la poca atención que estaba recibiendo, así que llevé una de mis manos a mi sexo para comenzarme a masturbar fuertemente.

-Retíralo…- me dijo el Zorro con dificultad debido a que seguía moviéndose en mi interior con desenfreno.

-de que…ah...ah… ¿de qué me hablas?...- le pregunté entre gemidos. El placer me estaba carcomiendo y no me dejaba pensar con libertad.

-quiero….quiero que lo retires…- volvió a repetirme. Tenía sus mejillas ligeramente sonrosadas y sus ojos sesgados entreabiertos. Se le veía tan tentador…

-no se….de que…me hablas…ahh…- volví a decirle yo. No entendía nada de lo que me decía.

- en el gimnasio… que…me odias…- dijo al fin – y que…lo único que te alegra es…no verme…-

Sus palabras me dejaron sin respiración y en esos momentos entendí que estaba profundamente enamorado del hombre con el cual estaba manteniendo ahora mismo mi primera relación sexual.

-lo…lo retiro…claro que…lo retiro…yo te…- pero no pude acabar mis palabras ya que una fuerte estocada llegó a "ese punto" y me hizo correrme al instante mientras gritaba un fuerte "Kitsune".

El Kitsune me dio algunas embestidas más y se vació en mi interior…entonces me sentí lleno de él y una extraña felicidad me inundó.

Rukawa salió de mi interior no con demasiada delicadeza, cosa que dañó un poco más mi cuerpo, y bajó mis piernas. Por fin volvía a estar de pie por mi mismo…

Por unos minutos nos estuvimos en silencio vistiéndonos y recuperando nuestra respiración normal…

-Yo…claro que no te odio…y…te voy a echar de…menos…-dije sonrojándome mientras me subía los pantalones y los abrochaba.

-Iré a por ti –

Esas cuatro simples palabras hicieron que alzara mi mirada hacia su persona y lo mirara con mis ojos desorbitados.

-¿qué? – seguro que no había escuchado bien…

-Espérame-

"Próxima circulación por vía seis con destino a Sapporo…tiene parada en todas las estaciones"…. "Próxima circulación por vía seis con destino a Sapporo…tiene parada en todas las estaciones"

-Ése…ése es mi tren….- le dije bajando de nuevo mi mirada, pero muerto de vergüenza…alegría y…miedo. Estaba enamorado de un hombre…

-Sí…-

Supe entonces que era el momento de marcharme de una vez por todas. Me dirigí de nuevo hasta el Kitsune para besarle por última vez pero él tan solo me esquivó.

Me quedé perplejo… ¿no quería besarme?

-Adiós – me dijo sin más esperando seguramente a que saliese primero del lugar.

-Sí…adiós…- respondí para coger mis maletas rápidamente, e irme de la pequeña habitación.

Por lo que escuché, Rukawa salió tras de mí, pensé que me acompañaría hasta el andén hasta que yo subiera al tren, pero cuando me giré de nuevo, él ya caminaba con la dirección contraria a la mía…Seguramente se marchaba ya a casa…o tal vez a la preparatoria, como si nada hubiese ocurrido.

Me quedé viéndolo hasta que desapareció, entonces me volteé y corrí hacia el andén si no quería perder mi tren…

Cuando subí al tren me senté junto a una ventana. Me gustaba viajar al lado de ellas ya que me permitía mirar el paisaje que iba recorriendo.

Una punzada de dolor me inundó cuando me senté en mi asiento.

-Mierda…- Sin duda alguna toda aquella…"actividad" me ha dejado estragos en el cuerpo… Siento los labios arder y ya mejor no comentar nada sobre mi trasero…

Pero…si este había sido mi precio por haber pasado esos momentos junto a Rukawa…Valía la pena sufrirlos.

Inmediatamente me sonrojé por mis propios pensamientos y es que la verdad es que aun no me acababa de hacer a la idea de lo que había ocurrido en mi vida.

Primero estaba el hecho de tenerme que marchar de Kanagawa y después… ¿cómo podía haberme enamorado así del Zorro? Y si solo hubiese sido enamorarme…Pero había acabado acostándome con él en un pequeño cuarto de limpieza sin apenas luz. ¿Por qué todo había ido tan rápido? Pero…no me arrepiento.

Mi vida estaba dando demasiados giros inesperados, y de no ser por el incansable dolor en mi entrada, juraría que todo se trataba de un sueño y que ahora mismo debía estar en mi cama viviendo un extraño sueño.

Pero no. Todo era real.

El tren comenzó a moverse y empecé a ver como me marchaba de la ciudad de mi vida. Empezaba a dejar todo y a todos atrás…

Pero había algo que me hacía sonreír y simplemente era una promesa.

La promesa del Kitsune. Él vendrá a por mí…

Sonreí una vez más mientras que mis mejillas se teñían de un color rojo intenso.

FIN FLASH BACK

Wola! Antes de nada aclarar que esto debía ser un One-shoot pero que debido al poco tiempo que he tenido...me he visto obligada a partirlo por la mitad, así que el fic constará de dos partes - No creo que tarde demasiado en actualizar

Casi todo este primer capitulo pertenece a un flash back, lo digo para qu no os lieis... a partir del cpaitulo siguiente, todo será en la actualidad

¿Y por qué tenía que subir hoy este fic? Pues porque es un regalo para mi mejor amiga Serena Minamino que justamente hoy hace un año que la conozco! 0

Así que Chibi, toda esta historia va por ti y espero que te guste de verdad - Se que te gusta todo lo romántico, así que intentaré darle un buen final...pero lo que pase entremedio...no aseguro nada! XDDD

Pues bien, muchisimas gracias por haber leido la primera mitad de etsa historia. No se como me habrá salido pero le he puesto muchisimas ganas y espero que os guste - Gracias por el apoyo de todas que me dais con mi otro fic "Searching the truth" ya que me haceis muy feliz con vuestros comentarios 0

A ver que tal os parece este òo

Criticas, tomatazos, amenazas, entrega de regalitos (XD) , etc...a o bien por review -

Gracias!

Nos vemos en la proxima!


	2. Reencuentro

I'm going to go for you  
By Ran

Slam Dunk- RuHana

Fanfic dedicado a Serena Minamino. Espero que te guste Chibi -

Y aquí llevo esperando desde entonces.

Ahora mismo estoy situado en mi habitación. Se trata de un altillo de esta vieja casa, cerca de las montañas.   
No puedo quejarme por el hecho de que la habitación es bastante grande…pero me costó semanas acomodarla para mí, ya que estaba toda sucia y llena de trastos…Seguramente que aquello era una especia de trastero…  
Pero al fin está bastante confortable… Aunque la cama está bastante dura…A saber de qué año es…Pero o dormía sobre ella o lo hacía en el suelo…Tal y como me dijo la mujer de mi padrino cuando llegué a esta casa.  
Pero sin lugar a dudas, lo que más me gusta es la enorme ventana que está junto a mi cama y que ilumina toda la estancia. Estar junto a ella me ayuda a relajarme…

Ahora dirijo mi mirada a la pared que está justo a mi lado. Aquí tengo pegadas todas las fotografías de mis padres, mis amigos y compañeros del equipo de Shohoku, formando una especie de gran mosaico.  
Cuando me siento solo siempre miro hacia aquí. Suelo maldecir mil veces a mis padres por dejarme solo y a causa de esto, tener que estar aquí ahora…pero suelo calmarme mirando a la Gundam, a Ryota y los demás…Al fin y al cabo…mis padres no tuvieron la culpa de morir…

Decido incorporarme del lecho para despegar la fotografía del Campeonato Nacional, aquella en la que yo no salgo. Todos siguen con sus sonrisas plasmadas en sus rostros y sus deslumbrantes medallas de plata colgadas en sus cuellos…

-Tonto…Es una fotografía…y las fotografías no cambian…-

Vuelvo a dirigir mi mirada a la imagen, directamente al Kitsune con su rostro imperturbable y no puedo evitar recordar mis últimos minutos en Kanagawa.

Los recuerdo a cada instante y siempre con la misma intensidad…y por supuesto siempre acabo igual: con mi mano metida dentro de mis pantalones. Acto bastante vergonzante para el Tensai Hanamichi Sakuragi…pero a mi capacidad de genio le es imposible controlar mi cuerpo…

Y creo que esta vez no será la excepción. Ya han pasado diez meses desde aquello, pero siento que lo sigo amando igual o más que entonces… Porque estoy convencido de que lo amo… Ha ocurrido en poco tiempo…pero ¿qué importa el tiempo?

Vuelvo a recostarme sobre la cama y desabrocho con habilidad mis pantalones para después bajarlos con los boxers hasta las rodillas.

Se que podría irme a la ducha y tomar una con agua bien fría para así despejarme…Pero siento la necesidad de tocarme…y sentir que es él quien lo hace…con mucha fuerza y pasión. Además…estoy solo y no hay ningún peligro de ser descubierto.

Así pues, agarro mi miembro excitado con una de mis manos y lo apreto con dureza por algunos instantes. Noto como comienzo a sentirme mojado…seguramente por las gotitas de pre-semen que se deslizan desde la cabecita hinchada hasta mi mano.

Dirijo mi otra mano por debajo de mi camiseta para agarrar un de mis pezones. 

-Ahh…Rukawa…- empiezo ya a gemir y francamente, necesito más, mucho más…Así que la mano que está posada sobre mi sexo comienza a desplazarse por toda mi extensión de una forma muy rápida.  
El placer apodera mi cuerpo y mis movimientos y solo atino a moverme más rápido y gritar cada vez más alto. Siento como si él estuviese sobre mí…haciéndome el amor una y otra vez…tocándome con amor, pero a la vez con deseo.

Dirijo la mano que estaba en mis pezones, ya erectos, hacia mis testículos. Éstos se encuentran ya hinchados y muy calientes…seguramente a punto de explotar.  
Los acaricio y los cojo con fuerza, apretándolos una y otra vez sin descanso mientras que mi otra extremidad está entretenida con mi miembro, especialmente con la cabecita rojiza, la cual es pellizcada y exprimida por mí sin contemplaciones. 

Siento llegar a un estado de placer insólito y total…pero aun no deseo que todo acabe ya que necesito todavía más, así que la mano que trabajaba duramente con las bolitas hinchadas va directamente a mi ano ya que decido alzar mis piernas para dejar el pequeño agujerito expuesto.

Introduzco un dedo con fiereza y rápidamente añado los dos siguientes para después moverlos con mucha intensidad. 

-Ahhhh…ahhh…así Kaede….sí…más hondo por favor….- verdaderamente mi mente enferma cree que es el Zorro quien me penetra…Supongo que mi deseo de verlo durante estos diez meses me ha hecho enfermar…

Pero todo tiene un final, y para mi desgracia mis momentos de pasión terminan con fuerza al expulsar por mi miembro un gran chorro de semen espeso y caliente, el cual impregna toda mi mano y mi estómago de esa esencia…Pero no dudo en ningún instante de lamer esa extremidad manchada…Imaginando, tal vez, que se trata de la mano de Rukawa.

-Delicioso…- murmuro mientras acabo con mi faena y acabo rendido sobre la cama, respirando con dificultad.

Todos los días es lo mismo. Me masturbo con rapidez pensando que es él quien lo hace…pero al volver al mundo de los cuerdos me doy cuenta de lo estúpido que soy al creer semejante cosa, ya que sigo solo en mi cama.

Decido levantarme de la cama cuando me siento algo mejor. Debo cambiar las sábanas rápido antes que mi padrino y esa estúpida mujer vean todo lo que hice…

Paso por delante de mi espejo y decido pararme para mirarme en él.

A mi parecer, sigo siendo igual que siempre. Tan sólo que ahora me veo todo rojo y con muchas gotitas de sudor empapando mi rostro y mi cuerpo.

Me quedo mirando mi cuello.

-Ojalá hubiesen durado para siempre…- digo en voz alta aunque se que nadie puede oírme. Y es que cuando llegué a Mashuko y vi a mi padrino y su mujer, lo primero que me dijeron fue una sarta de insultos dirigidos hacia mi pobre persona desorientada.

Ellos son muy conservadores y al ver las tremendas marcas moradas en mi cuello y clavícula, creyeron que había estado con alguna mujer antes de llegar allí.

Creo que ellos ven mal las relaciones prematrimoniales… Me pregunto que dirían al saber que esas marcas habían sido provocadas por un hombre…

Pero en esos momentos yo no sabía de qué me hablaban y no fue hasta que me miré al espejo que lo vi.

Rukawa se había encargado, no se en que momento, de dejarme un par de marquitas en mi cuerpo, las cuales me hacían sentir que mi ser estaba bajo propiedad privada…Y verdaderamente, era una sensación muy placentera.

Pero estas manchas desaparecieron al poco tiempo…y hoy mi piel bronceada sigue igual que antes, como si ese par de moratones nunca hubiesen estado pintados en mi cuerpo. 

Quiero que venga de una vez…. Quiero que me haga suyo una vez más…

Fui a dejar las sábanas manchadas en el cubo de la ropa sucia y coloqué unas nuevas en la cama. Después, volví a posarme sobre ella.

Acababa de acabar el Campeonato Nacional. Mi nuevo equipo, el Takamizawa, volvió a quedar elegido como uno de los dos representantes de la prefactura de Hokkaido para ir a tal campeonato, pero no conseguimos pasar de la primera eliminatoria una vez más….Así que no llegué a enfrentarme al Shohoku.  
Por una parte me hubiese gustado verlos de nuevo…Pero ver el equipo sin mí…No creo que fuera lo mejor para mi mal estado de ánimo.

Y…sí. El Shohoku ganó los Nacionales, noticia que me provocó una gran alegría. Ryota había conseguido llevar el equipo por muy buen camino y conseguir lo que siempre deseamos. Me sentí feliz por ellos, pero profundamente decepcionado porque habían ganado sin el Tensai…sin mí.

Y es que mi espalda ya se encontraba bastante mejor cuando comenzaron los Nacionales…incluso pude jugar los últimos intercolegiales. Podía entrenar con normalidad, aunque debo resaltar que los entrenamientos del Takamizawa son mucho menos intensos que los que realizaba en Kanagawa.

Aun no he hecho buenos amigos…Tan solo simples compañeros…y es que siento que no encajo en este lugar,  
Ya he rechazado a muchas chicas que se me han declarado…cosa que anteriormente me hubiese hecho mucha ilusión al saber que las chicas tenían admiración por mí y mis habilidades de Tensai…pero ahora es distinto.

Y es que yo tengo a mi Zorrito y lo quiero a él. Aquí y ahora. 

Pero él no está ni aquí y ni ahora…

Maldigo a mi padrino y la estúpida puta que está a su lado. No entiendo porqué me mandaron venir aquí, si sigo estando igual de solo que antes. Ellos nunca paran por casa… O bien están en el trabajo o se van fuera para no volver por meses…

Bueno en realidad, ella no trabaja. Tan sólo se pasea por las calles presumiendo de lo que no tiene…Cómo la odio…No se porqué mi padrino aceptó estar junto a ella…por eso lo odio también. 

Y ahora vuelvo a estar solo. ¿Cuánto llevo ya?...Creo que se marcharon hará dos semanas…pero prometieron no volver hasta después de tres meses.

Estoy igual de solo que en Kanagawa, sólo que allí tenía a mis amigos que me venían a visitar cuando me aburría… Aquí…Aquí no tengo a nadie. Quiero volver…

Noté como mis ojos se iban cerrando cada vez un poco más… Tengo muchísimo sueño… Quizá se deba al cansancio que llevo encima por culpa de… bueno de eso…  
Así pues, cierro mis ojos totalmente y me dispongo a caer rendido a los brazos de Morfeo.

Pasan los días. Cada uno igual que el anterior y cada vez me siento más vacío. 

Once meses y algunos días ya han pasado.

Comienzo a pensar que la promesa del Zorro no se cumplirá….He pasado todo este tiempo creyendo que él vendría un día…Cada mañana me he levantado esperando que ese día fuese el que me encontraría con él…pero no. Esto nunca ha pasado y ya dudo mucho que vaya a ocurrir…

Oh vaya…acaba de sonar el timbre de la puerta. Tengo que ir a abrir…

Un momento…quizá será… ¿él? No, es imposible. Es simplemente imposible. Rukawa ahora debe estar en su casa tranquilamente…No…debe estar en la cancha de basketball practicando sus tiros…como siempre…Porque nada ha cambiado para él…  
Por eso mismo, es imposible que esté tras mi puerta…

Decido bajar rápidamente todas las escaleras hasta llegar frente la puerta y no puedo evitar peinar con mis manos un poco mis cabellos para verme más lindo… ¿Por qué si estoy tan seguro de que no es el Zorro?...No lo sé…

Por fin abro la puerta, de una forma muy lenta. En el fondo de mi corazón espero que sea él, que me mire, me sonría, me bese y que me lleve a la habitación para estar juntos una nueva vez…

Quedo mirando el otro lado de la puerta….

Es el cartero….

Siempre me hace feliz ver al cartero en la puerta ya que suele traerme cartas de mis amigos, pero esta vez siento odiarlo como nunca.

-¿Sakuragi-san? – me pregunta, como si no lo supiese…

-Sí, soy yo – entonces me doy cuenta que trae un pequeño paquete en sus manos. ¿Eso es para mí?

-Tenga, firme aquí – dijo entregándome un papel el cual firmé con un garabato  
mal hecho a toda prisa.  
Quería ver qué era ese paquete…y lo más importante, quién me lo enviaba.

Cerré la puerta una vez me entregó dicho paquete y rápidamente, y sin mirar el remitente, subí a mi habitación para verlo allí con tranquilidad.  
La verdad es que estoy totalmente solo en este caserón…pero allí arriba me siento como si estuviese en mi mundo…con mis amigos… todo gracias a las fotografías que me llevé…Nunca pensé que simples imágenes me pudiesen hacer tanta compañía… Aunque ahora recuerdo la que rompí en mil pedazos…Aquella donde salía Rukawa junto a mí… Que idiota que fui al romperla…

Llego al fin a mi cama y me tumbo en ella con un salto. Estoy ansioso de saber más sobre el paquete que llevo en mis manos…

Miro el remitente pero el nombre que hay escrito no es el que me gustaría que hubiese estado ahí… Mierda…  
El paquete es de Ryota…Aunque debo admitir que también me hace mucha ilusión que no se hayan olvidado de mí los chicos…

Rompo rápidamente los precintos que cierran la caja y la abro con fuerza para después meter la mano en ella y sacar una cinta de video y a continuación un sobre.

Preferí empezar examinando la carta. La desplegué y comencé a leer en voz alta:

"Hola Hanamichi!

¿Cómo te va todo por allá? Hace poco que ya te envié una carta, pero esta vez hemos decidido entre todos, enviarte esta cinta donde hay registrado el partido final del Shohoku y algunas imágenes más.  
¡Más te vale que trates bien este pequeño regalo ya que fue la mismísima Ayako quien lo gravó!  
Y este año ya dejo yo la preparatoria… Ayako también…y Mitsui… Bueno, somos varios. Me da lástima dejarlo todo, por eso creo entenderte amigo.  
Espero verdaderamente que ya tengas muchos amigos por allá y seas feliz.  
Todos prometemos venirte a ver muy pronto para que veas que no te olvidamos a pesar el tiempo…  
Siento no contarte cosas nuevas, pero nada cambia desde la última vez que te envié la carta cuando ganamos los Nacionales….El Campeonato Nacional….suena como un sueño haberlo ganado…  
Bien, te dejo ya. Espero que disfrutes con el video.

Muchos saludos de parte de todos!

Ryota."

Sonreí tras leer la carta. Me sentía feliz, sobretodo al leer las palabras de que no me olvidaban… Volví a sonreír al coger la cinta de video entre mis manos.  
Sentí unas enormes ganas de verla y corrí escaleras abajo para ir al comedor y poner el video.  
Cualquiera que me viese creería que no tengo la edad que tengo ya…debo parecer un niño pequeño con un caramelo… Pero tener noticias del equipo siempre me alegraba…y además esta vez fueron imágenes también. 

Coloqué la cinta y encendí el video para después sentarme en una de las butacas que estaban situadas justo delante del televisor.

Inmediatamente aparecieron las imágenes del principio del partido. Se veía claramente que estaba gravado de modo casero, pero me sentía feliz de ver todo lo que estaba viendo.  
Debo reconocer que los chicos ganaron merecidamente el partido llevándose así la copa del Campeonato.  
Fue un fabuloso partido, muy reñido la verdad, pero muy intenso.

Varias veces la cámara filmaba en primer plano a Rukawa…Se me hacía tan raro verlo en movimiento de nuevo…Desde que estoy aquí solo lo veo a través de las escuetas fotografías y de mis recuerdos…Me dio mucho gusto verlo de nuevo corriendo, saltando, driblando y hacer esos maravillosos mates que claramente ayudaron a ganar el difícil partido.

Simplemente el Zorrito es el mejor.

Cuando acabó el partido vi la cara de felicidad de todos. Sus caras eran el retrato perfecto de la felicidad…sin duda alguna. Como me hubiese gustado compartir esos momentos junto a todos…  
La cámara volvió a enfocar a Rukawa…Kami…una sonrisa… una simple y pequeña sonrisa estaba dibujada en sus labios lechosos…  
Sentí como el color mi cara se convertía en rojizo, como mis cabellos… Estaba tan….tan… ¡perfecto! Kaede Rukawa es perfecto… 

Pero las imágenes del partido se cortaron para dar paso a la cara de Ryota… ¡Su cara inundaba la pantalla!  
Noté como mis ojos se abrieron debido a la sorpresa.

-# Hanamichiiii! ¿Nos ves bien? # -Ante la pregunta formulada afirmé como si Ryota fuese a verme. Se le veía una sonrisa mientras hablaba delante de la cámara. Su rostro ya se había alejado del objetivo del aparato.

Inmediatamente, aparecieron por detrás de él todos los chicos del equipo del Shohoku además de mi Gundam, bueno en realidad los nuevos de primer curso no estaban…No me conocían apenas así que no le di importancia. Todos comenzaron a saludar efusivamente hacia la cámara. Estaban en el gimnasio…me gustó ver esas cuatro paredes de nuevo.

Me puse a reír al instante debido a la emoción que me embriagaba en esos momentos.  
Ellos…mis amigos se habían tomado la molestia de gravarse para que les viera…

Aunque…allí no estaba Rukawa…y a eso sí le di importancia.

-# Hola Hanamichi! ¿Sabes quien soy verdad? # - Qué idiota que era Yohei, ¿Cómo no iba a saber quien era? Pero me causaron una sonrisa sus palabras.

-# ¡Hanamichi! Te echamos mucho de menos! #– esta exclamación me tomó por sorpresa ya que la pantalla de mi televisión volvió a quedar inundada, esta vez por la cabeza de Takamiya.  
Volví a reír. Hacía tiempo que no me sentía tan feliz y me reía con tantas ganas…Esa cinta de vídeo iba a ser mi nuevo tesoro por guardar con cariño.

Todos y cada uno comenzaron a darme mensajes de apoyo y la mayoría nombraba las palabras de Takamiya… Me echaban de menos…

Sin darme cuenta, comencé a llorar por la emoción y los recuerdos… Quería volver a verlos pronto… Así que decidí que pronto cogería un tren para hacerles una visita… Sí, eso haría… Quería verlos… Pero, si me volvía a reencontrar con ellos…creo que me sería imposible volver a marcharme…

Mientras mi cabeza daba vueltas, escuché la voz de Ayako, la cual filmaba la película, hablando.

-# Ey, ey… ¡Espera! –le chillaba a alguien. -# ¡Ven aquí un momento y di alguna palabra! # -

Entonces al cámara enfocó a Rukawa… e sonrojé al verlo de nuevo. Lo acaba de ver en medio de un partido pero ahora… Estaba de espaldas al objetivo del aparato…Pero se notaba que recién salía de las duchas.

Sus cabellos caían pesadamente por el agua que impregnaban sus hilachos negruzcos. Llevaba la mochila deportiva sobre su hombro izquierdo y caminaba hacia el exterior del gimnasio, pero al escuchar las palabras de Ayako, el Kitsune se giró lentamente, mirando hacia el aparato.

¡Cuánto quería a Ayako por esa maravillosa filmación! Había tenido la genial idea de acercar el rostro de Rukawa con el zoom justo cuando él miraba sorprendido el aparatejo que lo está filmando.  
Su cara demostró algo de asombro. Supuse que ni se había dado cuenta de que todos los demás estaban participando en la grabación.  
Al acercarse la imagen a su rostro, lo pude ver perfectamente.

Se veía igual que siempre, pero tenía un gran brillo en sus ojos, los cuales se vieron resplandecientes y con mucha vida, algo extraño en él.

Quedé enamorado de esa toma. Pero la filmación prosiguió. 

-# Rukawa, estamos preparando una imágenes para enviárselas a Hanamichi Sakuragi! Venga va… ¡dile algo! #- escuchaba como Ayako hablaba mientras que no apartaba el zoom de la cara del Zorro, el cual, ante las palabras de ella, vi como se sorprendió un poco más y miró directamente a la lente de la cámara.

Mi corazón se aceleró. Sabía que el Kitsune tan sólo miraba a la cámara, pero a mí me parecía que estuviera clavando sus ojos sesgados en mí, y me sentí avergonzado ante tal mirada… sonrojándome todavía más.

-# ¡Venga Rukawa! #- insistió otra vez Ayako mientras que se escuchaban voces de fondo que se quejaban…creo que eran Mitsui y Noma...

-# ¡Pero déjalo Ayako! Y que se vaya de una vez…# - éste fue Noma sin lugar a dudas…

-# ¿Qué quieres que le diga Rukawa a Sakuragi? Ese idiota no tiene sentimientos! # - Y éste fue Michy…

El semblante del Zorro varió unos segundos al escuchar las críticas de Mitsui, o eso me pareció a mí, ya que miró hacia donde estaría seguramente Mitsui con odio y después volvió a mirar a la cámara.

-#... Hola…do'aho…# -

Quedé perplejo. Él…él…me había hablado… Pensé que se giraría y se marcharía, tal como veo que está haciendo ahora…  
Debo parecer un idiota que se alegra por un saludo tan simple…pero es que…el mismísimo ser de hielo me dedicó un saludo…

Sin duda alguna esta cinta de video sería mi consuelo en las horas de soledad que me invadían cada vez con más frecuencia.

Se volvieron a escuchar quejas sobre las palabras escuetas del Zorro y después volvió la cámara hacia la multitud, los cuales me continuaron hablando sobre temas irrelevantes, con gran multitud de sonrisas, risas y mucha, mucha alegría, la cual se quedó gravada en mí.

Y me sentí afortunado por primera vez por tener semejantes amigos. Ni después de un año me habían olvidado y se seguían preocupando de enviarme cartas, regalos, y ahora, una preciosa cinta de video.

Las imágenes cesaron después de grandes despedidas, prometiéndome una vez más venirme a visitar.

Apagué el video y lo saqué del aparato… Sentí más ganas de llorar… Y ésta vez fueron lágrimas de alegría, pero que bien pronto se convirtieron en lágrimas amargas provocadas por la ausencia del Kitsune…

Decidí no pensar más en ello. Rukawa me había hablado a través de un video, pero no se había dignado a cumplir su promesa… Por eso mismo, creo que será mejor olvidarme…Aunque no creo que tal cosa sea posible… Pero mis esperanzas de verlo junto a mí una vez más, a pesar de todos los meses transcurridos, se iban almacenando en mi alma sin que me diese cuenta.

Estaba sentenciado. Siempre lo esperaría, por más tiempo que pasase.

Unos suaves sonidos comenzaron a despertarme, abriendo así poco a poco mis ojos, los cuales me ardían…  
Sentía un profundo dolor de cabeza y el cansancio de apoderaba de mí.

Miré mi entorno y me di cuenta de que estaba recostado todavía en la butaca de delante del televisor.  
Seguramente, cuando acabé de ver la cinta y la saqué para después volverme a sentar aquí para pensar…me quedé dormido…

Me levanto lentamente haciendo crujir mis huesos del cuello y de la espalda debido a la mala posición con la que he dormido por toda la noche…  
Llego al baño y me miro al espejo detenidamente. 

Tengo los ojos algo hinchados y rojos…seguramente porqué ayer lloré demasiado… y la cabeza también me arde… Definitivamente creo que pensar es malo.

Me dirijo hasta la ducha y abro el grifo de agua fría, supongo que así podré despejarme un poco… Hoy tengo entrenamiento con el equipo… así que debo ir bien hasta allá.

Cuando acabo de ducharme y asearme, me visto con el uniforme del Takamizawa y coloco en la mochila todo lo que necesito para el entrenamiento. 

Se me hace duro ir cada mañana hasta la preparatoria ya que tengo que coger un tren que me lleve hasta Sapporo y tardo alrededor de cincuenta minutos en llegar… Por eso debo levantarme siempre muy pronto…

El camino se me hace también aburrido. Antes siempre me dirigía al instituto con Yohei y los demás, incluso ya se me hacía rutinario sentir la bicicleta de Rukawa encima mío…  
Ahora siempre ando solo… y el camino se me hace muy pesado.

Al fin llego a la preparatoria la cual se encuentra basntante vacía. Las clases ya terminaron y por lo tanto, tan sólo se puede ver a estudiantes que, como yo, pertenecen a algún club…

Entro en el gimnasio y todos ya están allí realizando el calentamiento. Los saludo y ellos a mí.

No les importa que llegue tarde. Hay muchos miembros en este equipo, muchísimos más que los que había en Shohoku, y creo que no se preocupan por uno más.  
Aquí no le importo realmente a nadie.

Realizo las prácticas sin muchas ganas y el capitán acaba dejándome en el banquillo hasta que termine el entrenamiento y verdaderamente…en mi interior le doy las gracias.  
No me encuentro bien ni físicamente ni anímicamente…así que prefiero estarme en el banquillo por hoy, haciendo ver que observo a mis compañeros cuando en realidad mi mente divaga por Kanagawa.

Cuando terminan, nos dirigimos todos hacia las duchas y al acabar, vuelvo a por el tren hasta mi casa.

¿Lo único bueno de este lugar? Que no tengo que limpiar la duela, quizá…

Pues bien… esta es mi rutina por estos días de vacaciones… No tengo amigos con los que salir, así que sólo voy de casa hacia la preparatoria y de la preparatoria a casa.

Al fin estoy de nuevo en mi hogar y como siempre subo las escaleras a toda velocidad para encerrarme en mi habitación. Da igual que esté solo en todo el caserón, me gusta estar aquí arriba durante largas horas sentado en el umbral de la ventana que ilumina toda la estancia.  
Desde este ventanal, miro fijamente todas las montañas las cuales, en esta época, se encuentran lejos del color blanquecino que las caracteriza la gran parte del año.   
Tal paisaje me tranquiliza mucho… y más de una vez me he quedado dormido en esta posición: sentado sobre el umbral de la ventana con mi cabeza apoyada en el cristal…

Hasta yo me sorprendo de la capacidad tan grande que he desarrollado a lo largo de este año para dormir en cualquier posición y momento.

Comienzo a cerrar los ojos para dormir…Me siento cansado aunque a penas haya entrenado basketball…

Pero algo me molesta y cómo siempre, es el timbre de la puerta. No entiendo que ocurre últimamente que todos se empeñan en llamar a esta puerta… Aunque si se trata de otro regalo o carta desde Kanagawa…no creo que me importe…

Bajo las escaleras a toda prisa. Me sorprendo de que esta vez, a diferencia de todas las anteriores, no pienso que es el Kitsune el que está detrás de la puerta… He aprendido la lección y se que él no vendrá a por mí…

Llego hasta la puerta y la abro a toda velocidad para atender cuanto antes a la persona que me espera, así, cuanto antes acabe, antes podré irme a dormir.

-¿Sí? – pregunto al abrir la puerta. 

-Hola muchacho… ¿No están tus padrinos? – Vaya…esta vez es la vecina de la casa del lado… A decir verdad, por este lugar tan solo hay unas cinco casas… y más allá otras cinco, creo… Es un pueblo muy pequeño. Pero justo la vecina que está aquí conmigo, la que vive más cerca, la señora Tatsumoto, es una viuda ya mayor que le encanta venir aquí a quejarse por cualquier tontería… No debe tener vida social…

- Pues no…salieron de viaje…volverán después de dos meses creo…- contesto yo deseando que la cosa termine aquí y Tatsumoto-san se vaya de nuevo a su casa.

-Da igual…te lo digo a ti que ya eres mayorcito…- dijo mirándome de arriba abajo con una cara de asco…Maldita bruja. – Tenéis aquellos rosales que sobresalen hacia mi terreno…Si no los cortáis, os denuncio. – me dijo seriamente mientras señalaba los supuestos rosales.

Me fijé detenidamente en las plantas y sólo vi un par de ramas pequeñitas, con apenas hojas, que apuntaba hacia el terreno de Tatsumoto-san… ¿Para esa tontería me molestaba y me amenazaba con denunciarme?

-Tatsumoto-san…con todo mi respeto… ¡Son dos simples ramas pequeñitas! ¿Para eso viene usted aquí? – le alcé la voz. Sólo a mí me podían ocurrir semejantes estupideces…

-Muchacho…no me hables así y ten más respeto con tus superiores! – se quejó la bruja. –¡Ves inmediatamente a cortar lo que te he dicho! – creo que se divierte fastidiando a los demás…

-Está bien…está bien… - me resigné. No ganaría anda con discutir…solo perder más el tiempo. Así pues, salí de casa para dirigirme a dichos rosales.

-¡Chico espera! ¿No piensas coger nada para cortar? – me preguntó mientras corría detrás de mí para alcanzarme, pero yo ni tan siquiera le contesté.

Una vez llegué junto a las plantas, observé la situación. En efecto, tan solo eran dos pequeñas ramitas que sobresalían… Así pues, con gran rapidez, corté la primera con tan solo mis manos…  
Observé de reojo a Tatsumoto-san y vi como torcía sus labios en claro señal de enojo. En efecto, sólo me hacia cortar eso para no aburrirse.  
Después, corté la otra rama, pero esta vez las pequeñas espinas que la recubrían se clavaron en mis manos…Pero no me quejé…no le daría el gusto a la bruja…

-Ya está…- aclaré para después marcharme de nuevo hacia el interior de la casa. Tan sólo escuché como la bruja maldecía a los chicos de mi edad antes de entrar en mi casa. 

Me miré la mano y al vi con bastantes hilillos de sangre… ¿es que acaso nunca podría dormir tranquilamente? Ahora tenía que irme a curar todo aquello… 

Entré en el baño y saqué las pequeñas púas con unas pinzas… Creo que me las quité todas…pero ahora la mano me ardía debido al escozor…debía desinfectar la zona y después…

Y el timbre volvió a sonar asustándome levemente.

-¡Maldita bruja! ¿Y ahora que diablos quiere? – farfullaba mientras dejaba las vendas y demás encima del pequeño armario del baño. 

-¡Si que debe aburrirse en su casa que quiere molestarme a todas horas! -

Me dirigí rápidamente hacia la puerta abriéndola de un golpe.

-¿Qué es ahora Tatsumoto-san? ¿Una hormiga ha cruzado a su terreno? ¡¡Si quiere denunciarme pues hágalo! – grité sin contemplaciones. Estaba harto de esa vieja.

Pero algo se congeló en mí al ver la imagen de la persona que se encontraba delante de mí.

Por supuesto que no era Tatsumoto-san…

-Do'aho –

Me quedé sin respiración. Quizá mis ojos tan solo veían una alucinación, pero aquella voz…Era el Kitsune.

Tanto tiempo soñando el momento en que lo recibiría aquí, en mi casa, y ahora le abro la puerta gritándole… 

-Kit…Kitsune… yo…yo no te gritaba a ti… yo…- algo en mi garganta no me dejaba hablar con normalidad. Me sentía como si todas las tripas de mi estómago estuviesen removiéndose sin parar, causándome una sensación de nervios que nunca antes había sentido…

-¿Puedo pasar? – me preguntó tranquilamente. – Allá atrás hay una señora que no ha dejado de mirarme desde que he pisado este lugar… -

Estas palabras me despertaron de mi ensoñación. ¿Desde cuando el Zorro hablaba tanto? Pero sin más, desplacé mis ojos hacia fuera, a la casa de la señora Tatsumoto, y allí estaba ella, sentada en el balancín de su porche mirando hacia aquí de una forma bastante descarada.

Así y sin decir ni una palabra, me hice a un lado para que él pasara hacia el interior de la vivienda.

Nervioso. Estaba demasiado nervioso. ¡Rukawa había cumplido su promesa!

-Sien…siéntate… debes estar cansado… - le dije mientras que mis manos se convertían en un par de puños que se cerraron con fuerza al agarrar el borde inferior de mi camiseta para tirarla hacia abajo.

Él se sentó en la pequeña butaca donde yo había pasado la noche.

Rukawa estaba en mi butaca…sentado en mi casa… ¡¡Rukawa estaba en mi casa! El sentimiento de alegría me llenó por completo.

Pero por mi cabeza pasaron miles de pensamientos, emociones y sentimientos contradictorios…

¿Cómo había logrado encontrar mi casa? Ésta es la pregunta que deseaba formularle en estos momentos.  
Que yo recuerde…nunca le había dado mi dirección al Zorro… Si pudo encontrarme fue porqué se la preguntaría a alguien más del equipo… ¿Rukawa les preguntó sobre mi dirección a los demás?...Era algo que no podía creer.

Decidí observarlo mejor. Había pasado casi un año mirándolo por fotografías, ayer tuve la oportunidad de verlo en la cancha jugando la final de los Nacionales, después fue verlo después de la ducha, mirándome fijamente… Y ahora estaba en persona delante de mí…

Vestía una camiseta sin mangas de color negro junto a otra de color azul cielo, esta vez con mangas. Y después llevaba unos jeans también negros algo desgastados… Se veía tan bien… Pero un pensamiento pasó por mi mente que me hizo sonrojarme furiosamente y por lo tanto tuve que apartar mi mirada de él… "Pero yo en realidad quiero verlo sin la ropa…"

Intenté tranquilizarme y cuando lo llegué a conseguir un poco, volví a mirarlo y ésta vez mi mirada se encontró con la azulada de Rukawa… Nos quedamos por unos instantes así…

-Por cierto… Felicidades por ganas los Nacionales…He visto el partido…jugasteis muy bien…- le dije para romper el hielo. Estaba claro que debía dejar mis deseos más íntimos de lado… Pero llevaba esperando tanto tiempo…

Pero el Zorro no me contestó, tan sólo se encogió de hombros… Pero él seguía mirándome muy fijamente… 

-esto… ¿quieres tomar algo? – le pregunté mientras miraba con nerviosismo mi el reloj de la sala…- ¡oh! Vaya… ¡si ya es hora de cenar!... ¿Te apetece cenar algo? Puedo cocinar…-

Pero él siguió sin contestarme y me sentí como un idiota hablando solo… Así que bajé mi mirada apenado y me fui a sentar junto a él, en el sofá que quedaba algo perpendicular a la butaca, de tal forma que nos podíamos ver a la cara. Había desistido de mi idea de preparar la cena…

-¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí?... No recuerdo haberte dicho mi dirección… - al fin me había decidido a preguntarle la cuestión que quería saber desde un principio…Pero ahora se me pasó otra por la mente… ¿Por qué tanto tiempo?

El Kitsune me miró de una forma tan inexpresiva como siempre, que me hizo quedar helado…

-Investigué – fue lo único que me dijo. Entonces… él si se había preocupado en saber de mí… Tal respuesta unida a mis conclusiones, me hicieron sonreír de una forma tímida. 

-¿Preguntaste a los del equipo? – Ante mi pregunta él quedó callado por unos segundos hasta que lo afirmó con un movimiento rápido de cabeza.  
Volví a sonreír.

Pero de nuevo volvió a reinar el silencio… ¿Cómo podía ser eso si cada día me imaginaba qué decirle cuando lo viese? Ahora, finalmente que lo tenía aquí, junto a mí, me quedaba en blanco y provocaba que este silencio tan pesado nos rodease…

Pero es que tantas veces había soñado en abrirle la puerta, mirarlo y besarlo como nunca…

- Te he estado esperando…Rukawa… - me atreví a decirle, pero tuve que bajar mi mirada a mis rodillas para que él no viese mis mejillas rojizas.

Hubo silencio por largos momentos… ¿Acaso no pensaba decirme nada? ¿Acaso no me había escuchado?   
Decidí alzar mi mirada para ver qué ocurría con él o bien saber cual era su reacción… Pero al subir mi mirada me encontré la del Kitsune.

Con total silencio se había acercado y arrodillado frente a mí y me miraba con sus ojos sesgados, algo entrecerrados…  
Mi corazón se aceleró como hacia tiempo que no lo hacía al tenerlo tan cerca… Pero un momento… ¡Todavía se me acercaba más! Acaso iba a… ¿Besarme?

Cerré mis ojos esperando tan ansiado roce, pero éste nunca llegó, así que abría de nuevo los ojos y entonces vi como el zorrito estaba susurrándome algo cerca del oído…muy cerca.

-… ¿tu dormitorio?... – y volvió a colocarse frente a mí, mirándome de nuevo.

Tardé unos segundos en entenderle… Pero en cuánto lo hice, volví a abrir mucho los ojos y le miré alterado mientras que mis mejillas comenzaron a arder. Parecía mentira las veces que el Zorro lograba hacerme sonrojar…

-Arriba… último piso…- le indiqué y de inmediato él se levantó y me cogió con fuerza la mano tirando de mí para que me levantase, cosa que logró.

-Vamos – fue el mismo "vamos" que el día en la estación… ¿Quería decir eso que volveríamos a…? ¿Podría verlo de nuevo sin…su ropa?

Algo en mí comenzó a acelerarse…y no fue solamente mi corazón…

Subimos las escaleras todavía tomados de la mano. Rukawa iba delante de mí ya que los escalones eran algo estrechos…  
Al fin llegamos al altillo que me servía como habitación. 

-Aquí es… - y le invité a pasar abriendo la puerta para que entrase antes que yo.

El Kitsune entró y yo lo hice tras él, cerrando la puerta a mi paso.

-¿Estás solo? – me preguntó casi con un susurro.

-Sí…- 

El Zorro se acercó a mí de nuevo y me agarró la muñeca para dirigirme a los pies de mi cama y después me empujó dándome un golpe con sus manos en mis hombros.

Caí de espaldas a la cama y no pude evita sonreír ante la emoción que me envolvía.  
Estaba a solas con el Kitsune, el cual acababa de venirme a buscar a un pueblecito nada conocido de Hokkaido, me había tirado a la cama y en estos momentos se estaba sacando su camiseta de una forma, a mi parecer, muy sensual… La verdad es que en estos momentos, cualquier cosa que él hacía me parecía fascinante…

Vi su torso lechoso y me excité por culpa de su cuerpo tan bien moldeado debido al ejercicio… También me fijé en sus pequeños botoncitos rosados y al instante deseé cogerlos para…

Pero algo me entretuvo de mis imaginaciones…y fue ver que Rukawa se había bajado sus jeans hasta dejarlos abandonados en el suelo, y a continuación, con tan sólo su boxer negro, el cual me permitía ver su estado de excitación, se tumbó en la cama, justo encima de mí, quedando totalmente bloqueado por cada una de sus piernas a un costado de las mías, y sus brazos, cada uno apoyado en la cama al lado de mi cabeza.

Y me miró como nunca antes lo había hecho. Su mirada se clavó en la mía y durante esos momentos me quedé sin aire para llevar a los pulmones.

Volví a creer que me iba a besar…Y volví a equivocarme.

Él tan sólo se sentó en mi vientre y comenzó a alzarme la camiseta para después pasarla por mis brazos para después lanzarla a algún lugar incierto.

Otra vez nos miramos y podía sentir la pasión que envolvía el dormitorio… Deseaba besarlo… Desde que me fui de Kanagawa deseaba volverlo a hacer, así que me incorporé un poco para llegar a sus labios y me dispuse a juntarlos…pero él evitó el contacto colocando sus manos en mis hombros y tirándome atrás una vez más.

-No - ¿Eh? ¿Qué no que? ¿No me iba a dejar besarlo? Entonces recordé cuando hace once meses él también evitó que rozara sus labios contra los míos…

Pero no continué pensando más en el pasado ya que Rukawa se dio la vuelta y quedó a cuatro patas, pero al revés… Su cabeza estaba justo encima de mi miembro apresado por mis pantalones y yo… Tenía justo delante de mí el trasero del Zorrito.

Sonreí mientras mis mejillas ardían cada vez más… Pero Rukawa comenzó a bajarme los pantalones con rapidez y los tiró también al suelo…Y acto seguido fueron a dar con mis pantalones los boxers azules que portaba.

Pero el trasero del Kitsune me impedía ver lo que me estaba haciendo. Imaginé que estaría contemplando mi miembro ya totalmente alzado y deseé que lo tomase entre sus labios… Pero nada de esto ocurrió, Rukawa no se movía.

Así que decidí empezar yo a moverme.

Llevé mis manos a las caderas del Kitsune y le bajé los boxers hasta mi pecho (más o menos hasta sus rodillas...), ya que no podía sacárselos hasta que no se levantara.  
Ahora sí que lo veía totalmente desnudo… Y fue una imagen ciertamente encantadora…

Justo frente a mí, tenía las blancas nalgas del Kitsune, algo entreabiertas debido a su posición…pero gracias a esto podía ver un poco su pequeñita entrada envuelta por una capa de piel rugosa… Y entre sus piernas… sus testículos y su pene alzado…

Sin duda alguna, esta imagen era la mejor de todas las que he tenido en la mente durante todos mis sueños húmedos donde Rukawa me hacía de todo…y mucho más…

Quise incorporarme un poco para llegar a mi destino, y así lo hice. Me alcé levemente llegando así a la entrada del Zorro y con mis manos separé un poco más sus nalgas para ver el pequeñito agujero con más claridad… Y sin pensármelo dos veces, introduje mi lengua en ese orificio. Noté como el cuerpo del Zorrito se había tensado y creí que debía darle más placer. Comencé a mover mi lengua con movimientos de vaivén algo rápidos saboreando su esencia, algo amarga pero igualmente deliciosa.  
Alcé una mano y cogí su miembro para comenzar a estimularlo…

Pero Rukawa se movió con brusquedad consiguiendo así deshacer la unión que yo había formado.  
Me asusté un momento por esos movimientos ya que creí que le había hecho daño o que quizá no le gustaba lo que le hacía…Y acerté.

El Kitsune se me quedó mirando fríamente a los ojos y comencé a temblar muy suavemente ante su posible reacción. ¿Se iba a ir?

-No- fue la simple y escueta respuesta que me dio para después volver a tumbarse sobre mí.

Pero yo continuaba temblando… No me besaba…no me acariciaba… no me dejaba tocarle… ¿Qué diablos ocurría ahí?

-¡¡Ah! – grité al sentir como Rukawa había tomado entre sus labios mi miembro… Comencé a acalorarme de forma exagerada. Era la primera vez que alguien me tocaba ahí, que no fuese yo…y mucho menos con la boca.

Pero pronto el dolor me invadió por culpa de un mordisco que me había dado justo en la punta de mi miembro…Y dolió…dolió mucho.

-¡Ah! Ru…Kitsune… por favor…eso no…- le supliqué. Estaba seguro que me había hecho sangrar. 

Pero El Zorro hizo caso omiso a mis palabras… Continuó mordiendo toda la extensión de mi miembro, aunque especialmente en la punta, con algo de fiereza…Sentí arder mi sexo… Estaba seguro que sangraba… Pero también sentía algo de placer que se iba haciendo camino entre medio del dolor, ya que Rukawa a la vez que me mordía, también lamía allá donde me había mordido…Supongo que me limpiaba la sangre que salía de mi cuerpo…

Abandonó mi miembro y subió por mi cuerpo. Yo realicé un suspiro de enfado ante tal acto ya que hubiese deseado que acabara su faena… Me sentía muy próximo al orgasmo e imagino que venirme en la boca del Zorro hubiese sido muy placentero…

Subió hasta mis pectorales, pero no me propició ninguna caricia. Mi piel ardía por sentirse junto a la de él…pero eso no llegaba nunca…La caricia que tanto esperaba se transformó en otro mordisco salvaje en uno de mis pezones y no pude evitar gritar por el dolor.  
Siguió mordisqueando mi tetilla. Tenía la sensación de que de un momento a otro me la arrancaría para tragársela… pero él cambió y fue a dar el mismo trato al otro pezón. Ambos se quedaron erectos pero sobretodo sensibles, por lo que pude ver, varios hilillos de sangre salían del lugar y me asusté un poco.

-Gírate - ¿eh? ¿Qué me girara? Lo miré sorprendido ante su petición.

-Gírate…- volvió a repetirme con la misma voz que siempre… No podía percibir ni un rastro de sentimientos en su voz. ¿Acaso no sentía nada teniéndome ahí haciéndome el amor?

Un momento… ¿estábamos haciendo el amor? Yo lo amo pero…¿y él? ¿Y si sólo soy una simple diversión para él?

-Un momento Kitsune… yo quiero verte mientras… - intenté quejarme de su demanda y también dejar de pensar tonterías. Él debía amarme… sino no hubiese venido hasta Hokkaido a por mí… ¿verdad?...

-No – otra negación más a mis peticiones… y sentí que algo se derrumbaba en mí…

Decidí girarme sin decir palabra alguna y me quedé a cuatro patas. Imaginaba lo que ahora vendría, y lo deseaba, por supuesto.  
Pero también deseaba que él se abrazara a mí cuando profanase mi altar. Un abrazo…¿tanto pido?

Rukawa quedó de rodillas detrás de mío y me introdujo uno de sus largos dedos lechosos el cual me provocó un suspiro de placer en cuanto se comenzó a mover.  
Pronto se introdujo un segundo y a continuación, el tercero. Cada vez dolía un poco más, pero por sobre de todo, era muy placentero.  
Gemía mientras movía sus tres dedos y pronto deseaba algo más, así que no tardé en pedírselo para que esa tortura llegara pronto a su fin con mi deseo de tener a Rukawa en mi interior, como hacía casi un año que deseo. 

-Zorro…hazlo ya…ahh…venga…-

El Kitsune apartó sus dedos con velocidad y los cambió por su gran verga que con diversas estocadas, llegó a introducirse completamente en mi entrada.

Grité ante el dolor de la penetración. Aunque sólo me e acostado con él, debo reconocer que su miembro es mucho más voluminoso que muchos otros. Sin lugar a dudas mi Kitsune está bien dotado…pero esto hace que duela más al sentirlo dentro…

Rukawa comenzó a moverse de una forma algo lenta pero rápidamente aceleró sus embestidas. Sentía como las caderas del Kitsune chocaban contra mis nalgas en el momento en que entraba en mí con fuerza…

Todo es tan excitante…Pero otra vez volvió ese dolor en mi miembro… así que dirigí una de mis manos hacia él para darle algo de atención.  
Notaba algunos cortes provocados por las dientes del zorrito, pero él placer que ansiaba tener me inundó y comencé a mover mi mano con fuerza, dejando estar el dolor que esta misma acción me provocaba por las heridas.

Seguía jadeando por el placer que me recorría, pero de Rukawa no se escuchaba ni un solo suspiro.  
Volví a desear que me abrazara, pero otra vez no se cumplieron mis expectativas…

Me corrí en unos segundos más, gritando el nombre de la persona que me había dado tanto placer, y en pocos momentos más, él también se vació en mi interior.

Caí agotado sobre la cama y Rukawa siguió mis pasos, cayendo sobre mí. Sentí como su pecho subía y bajaba a toda velocidad a causa de la respiración agitada que ambos teníamos. Pero la agradable sensación de tenerlo tan cerca de mí duró muy poco ya que pronto apartó su pene de mí, sintiendo como hilillos de semen se escurrían entre mis piernas, y se tumbó a mi lado, todavía respirando con algo de dificultad.

Nos quedamos en silencio por largos minutos. Yo tan sólo podía pensar que esta segunda vez había sido mucho mejor que la primera… había valido la pena esperarlo todo este tiempo interminable al fin y al cabo… ¿Qué estaría pensando él?

-¿En qué piensas? – me atreví a preguntarle con un tono de voz cansado…Todavía no acababa de llenar mis pulmones al completo para volver a mi respiración regular.

-En… nada – me dijo sin mirarme. Tenía los ojos clavados en el techo de la habitación.

Decidí dormir un rato junto a él. Me sentía agotado y dormir a su lado iba a ser un gran descanso…

Me acerqué a su cuerpo y le rodeé con mis brazos y sonriéndole me acurruqué junto a él reposando mi cabeza en su pecho. Al fin lo podía abrazar…

-¿Te parece que durmamos un rato…? Estoy cansado… - le dije felizmente pero ya cerrando mis ojos para comenzar con mi sueño.

Pero abrí rápidamente mis ojos al sentir como el Kitsune se medio incorporaba y apartaba mis brazos y los dejaba a un lado.

-¿Qué ocurre? – pregunté al ver como había deshecho mi abrazo como si nada.

Pero él no me respondió. Se levantó de la cama y buscó sus boxers, colocándoselos y después se puso la camiseta azul claro que traía antes.

-Duerme, yo lo haré en el sofá – y así, dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación. 

Me quedé con los ojos totalmente abiertos mirando fijamente la puerta por la que se había ido el Zorro..Qué… ¿Qué significaba todo eso?

Noté como un líquido caliente se paseaba por mis mejillas, recorriéndolas libremente, sin permiso alguno y fue aquí cuando me di cuenta de que estaba llorando.

No he pude pegar ojo en toda la noche y por eso decidí levantarme bien pronto para ir a preparar el desayuno.

Cuando quise alzarme del lecho, un dolor recorrió todo mi cuerpo cayendo de nuevo en la cama. No tardé en averiguar que procedía de mi entrada.   
Recordaba la noche que había pasado con Rukawa… Aunque él me preparó con sus dedos, no fue demasiado dulce al tomarme…y a eso se debía ahora mi dolor.

Volví a intentar ponerme en pie y esta vez fue con éxito, aunque el dolor no cesaba, así pues, fui rápidamente hacia la ducha para relajar todo mi cuerpo. Suponía que un buen rato bajo el agua fría me podría tranquilizar y calmar mis pensamientos…

Cuando acabé, me aseé y me vestí con unos anchos pantalones que me llegaban hasta más debajo de las rodillas de color marrón claro y una camiseta de manga corta algo ajustada a mi cuerpo.

Miré el reloj. Las ocho menos diez de la mañana…

Bajé lentamente todas las escaleras que me llevaron a la planta inferior de la casa para dirigirme a la cocina, pero no pude evita mirar hacia el salón, exactamente hacia los sofás y butacas que ocupaban la estancia para encontrar a mi Zorrito…

Y allí estaba…Por unos momentos temí que se hubiese ido de la casa…pero no…el Kitsune seguía ahí, durmiendo sobre un viejo sofá de dos plazas de color salmón.  
Lo que no entendía era porqué no se había tumbado sobre él…ya que simplemente se veía sentado con la cabeza ligeramente inclinada hacia un lado. Sin duda alguna, el Zorro podía dormir en cualquier lugar y en cualquier postura por más incomoda que resultase al resto de la humanidad…

Me acerqué a él hasta quedar parado frente suyo. Se veía tan tierno durmiendo…con sus ojos cerrados y sus pestañas descansando sobre sus mejillas… Podía ver a través de sus párpados cerrados, algunas venitas azules que se le marcaban a causa de la blancura de su piel… Bajé mi mirada para encontrarme con sus siempre pálidas mejillas, aunque esta vez se encontraban con un muy suave tono rosado…y sus labios entreabiertos dejaban escapar suaves golpes de aire para recoger otros pocos después…

Sin pensarlo demasiado, acerqué mi cara muy cerca de la suya y mis ojos se clavaron en sus labios… Los quería besar…Y los besé, de una forma muy suave para que él, entre sueños, no notase mi presencia.   
Creo que fue el beso más dulce que he sentido nunca….Quizá debe ser porqué es el único que le he dado mientras él no lo sabe…

-Te amo Kaede – me atreví a decirle en un susurro tan bajo que tan sólo yo lo podría escuchar… - Te amo muchísimo…aunque ya se que tú sólo me quieres para el sexo…- dije sonriendo amargamente.

Al pasar la noche en vela, tuve mucho tiempo para pensar en lo que recién había ocurrido con él… Y al fin lo entendí. Él no me besa, no me abraza ni me toca porque no me ama… Sólo quiere tenerme en la cama para satisfacerse… Me besó cuando me fui seguramente para atarme a él…Supongo que ya sabía que yo caería a sus pies…¡Ja! Qué ridículo que suena… parezco una niña tonta desilusionada porqué el amor de su vida la ha rechazado…

Sí, eso debo ser yo…un niño estúpido que sufre porque su amor lo rechaza…

-¡Buenos días Kitsune! – saludé sonriéndole al ver como entraba a la cocina con una cara de sueño y sus cabellos algo revueltos. 

Eran exactamente las once y diez de la mañana y hacía ya más de una hora que estaba sentado en la silla de la cocina con el desayuno ya preparado delante de mí, simplemente esperando a que el zorrito se levantase para desayunar conmigo. 

Rukawa me miró mientras llevaba una mano a sus cabellos y los revolvía todavía más, en señal de cansancio. No me respondió al saludo, pero yo igualmente continué sonriéndole.  
Estaba realmente tentador…con su camiseta azul cielo que llegaba hasta un poco más abajo de su cintura, de tal forma que sus boxers negros quedaban ocultos bajo la camiseta, pero sus largas piernas musculosas y desnudas eran todo un espectáculo para mis cinco sentidos…

-Mira, he hecho el desayuno…siéntate – dije señalándole la silla que se encontraba delante de mí. – Come todo lo que te apetezca… - le recalqué. Había hecho comida para cinco días seguidos, y es que yo normalmente suelo desayunar bastante y ahora somos dos personas… y la verdad es que me hacía ilusión que el Kitsune comiese mi comida…

…Parezco una niña tonta adolescente y esta vez de verdad…

Vi como caminó hasta la silla que le había indicado tras mirar todo lo que había sobre la mesa: leche, zumo de naranja natural, café, bollos de leche, galletas, tostadas, mermelada de arándanos, queso, huevos fritos, salchichas, beicon… No sabía que es lo que le gustaba comer, así que coloqué de todo…

-Siento si algo está frío…puedo calentarlo – llevaba más de una hora esperándole…normal que algo se hubiese enfriado…

- Sólo tomaré café…gracias – me dijo mientras cogía la cafetera y se echaba el líquido oscuro en la taza que estaba frente suyo. 

No pude evitar mirarlo con mis ojos bien abiertos… Había…Me había estado  
mucho rato preparando el desayuno para ver como el Kitsune comía lo que había hecho especialmente para él… Y ahora sólo quería café… ¿qué iba a hacer yo ahora con tanta comida?...  
La culpa era mía…por no preguntarle antes que deseaba desayunar…¿pero como iba a hacerlo si estaba dormido? 

-Ah…está bien…toma cuanto quieras…- fue lo único que atiné a responderle mientras bajaba la mirada. Se me había ido todo el apetito en cuestión de segundos… Tiraría toda la comida que no pudiese guardar…

Me quedé mirando mis manos apoyadas sobre la mesa mientras él bebía su café, aunque muchas veces me veía tentado a levantar mi mirada disimuladamente para observarle de reojo…  
Bebía pequeños sorbos cogiendo la taza con ambas manos mientras entrecerraba ligeramente sus ojos, seguramente, para disfrutar más el sabor del líquido oscuro que bebía…

Había un silencio extraño en el ambiente que me veía incapaz de romper… aquí me sentí más triste que nunca… Sentía las ganas inmensas de hacer deslizar por fin una dosis más de lágrimas que me pedían salir en esos momentos… Pero no podía permitirme el lujo de llorar delante de él…  
Si ya se enojaba al escucharme gemir… ¿cómo reaccionaría al verme llorar?

Pero es que lo tengo tan cerca y a la vez, tan lejos…Todos los meses deseando reencontrarlo para decirle cuanto le amo… Y ahora me doy cuenta de lo poco que valgo para él… Tendría que haberme dado cuenta en Kanagawa…. Cuando no me besó ni me despidió… Pero…¿cómo iba a imaginar que todo se trataba de un simple juego de sexo para él?

-Me voy –

-¿eh? – sus palabras me había pillado de improvisto y no lo entendí muy bien… o no quise entenderlo muy bien…

-Me voy – repitió dando un último sorbo a su café. 

-¿A dónde? – le pregunté algo desesperado. ¿Cómo que se iba?

-A Kanagawa – me respondió con un tono de voz como si lo que dijese fuese lo más normal del mundo…

-Pero…pero…¡acabas de llegar! – le dije alzándome de un golpe de la silla en la que estaba sentado. Seguro que tan sólo lo decía para molestarme…Recién había venido la tarde anterior…y si se iba ahora, tan solo afirmaría más mis sospechas de que yo era su juguete sexual.

Rukawa no me contestó, ni tan siquiera me miraba…Así que decidí seguir hablando… En esos momentos me daba igual quedar como un estúpido…sólo quería que se quedara… 

-¡Llegaste ayer por la tarde!...¡No te puedes ir todavía! – ante mis palabras, el Zorro alzó su cabecita morocha para mirarme a los ojos, cosa que me intimidó bastante, pero continué con mi ruego, por decirlo de alguna manera… - Acaso…¿acaso sólo viniste para pasar la noche aquí conmigo? – comenzó a temblarme la voz. – ¡Y ni tan siquiera has pasado la noche conmigo!...¡Te fuiste a dormir al sofá! ¿Sólo me querías ver para follarme? ¿Para esto fue tu promesa de venir a por mí? – maldición… ya era demasiado tarde… mi boca ya era incapaz de cerrarse al igual que mis lágrimas ya eran incapaces de retenerse en mis ojos, por eso, ya surcaban mis mejillas, recorriéndolas hasta perderse en el frío piso. –Te amo…- y las palabras que guardaba tan celosamente salieron de mi interior…

-… ¿ya estás? – Sentí como el suelo que pisaba se hacia añicos para hundirse junto a mí… El Kitsune no había prestado la más mínima atención a mi palabrería… 

Yo…no le importo en lo más mínimo…

Vi como se levantaba de su asiento para ir a la sala a coger sus pantalones y se los colocó en un solo instante para después agarrar la pequeña mochila con la que había venido la tarde anterior… Se la colgó en el hombro…

Me dirigí asustado hacia la sala para estar más cerca de él… Si tenía que rogar, lo haría…

-Por favor Kaede… no…no te vayas – le agarré su brazo con fuerza para que no se escapara de mí…y continué llorando sin parar.  
Un momento… ¿Kaede? Yo… ¿lo llamé Kaede? Era la primera vez que pronunciaba su nombre…ni en mis pensamientos se me había ocurrido llamarlo así…nunca… Y ahora mi inconsciente me había jugado una mala pasada… 

-No me llames así, do'aho – me dijo sin más, para después mover el brazo que yo le tenía agarrado, con fuerza y se fue hasta la puerta de salida.

Me quedé inmóvil viendo como se marchaba. Observando como se iba mi sueño que había permanecido en mí por todo el último año de mi vida.

-Te amo…- le volví a susurrar aunque esta vez no se si llego a escucharme…ya que fue un susurro muy suave a penas perceptible para mis oídos. 

-Adiós – cogió el pomo de la puerta haciéndolo girar y abrió la lámina de madera. 

Caminé unos pasos hacia él para intentar volverlo a coger de nuevo pero…él ya había desaparecido de mi casa tras dar un suave portazo tras él. 

----------------------------------------------------------------

Wuolas! Aquí el capitulo 2 - Al final va a haber un tercer capitulo UUU Sino este segundo me quedaría eterno TTU  
Puess espero haber cumplido expectativas...Es lo que más miedo me da...  
Espero Chibi, que aunque la cosa esté triste, te siga gustando óo  
Y para todas las que lo leeis, digo lo mismo... Aix intenté que quedara lo mejor posible pero siempre es el miedo que tengo con los capitulos segundos...decepcionar a la gente U  
Espero que me digais vuestras opiniones por reviews 0 

Muchisimas gracias por leer!

Nos vemos en el siguiente!


	3. Chapter 3

I'm going to go for you  
By Ran

Slam Dunk- RuHana

Fanfic dedicado a Serena Minamino. Espero que te guste Chibi -

-No llores…- me dijo mientras me abrazaba con fuerza, besándome en el cuello, con caricias suaves.

-No te vayas…- le respondí entre sollozos… Ahora que lo tenía frente a mí de nuevo, no iba a permitir que se marchara otra vez.

- Te amo…- me dijo en un susurro directo a mi oído…el cual me hizo estremecer… Me acababa de decir que me amaba… que me amaba a mí al igual que yo lo amo… Lloré todavía más en su hombro. Es la primera vez que alguien me dice estas dos palabras y nunca había pensado que podrían dar tal efecto de felicidad.

-Por favor…no me dejes…te amo- le volví a suplicar a la vez que lo sujetaba más contra mi cuerpo. Me gustaba sentir su calidez y sus labios tibios besándome todo mi cuello, creándome suaves sensaciones de tranquilidad…Junto a él sentía que todo iba a salir bien y que todo lo que había vivido hasta entonces, tan sólo fue una pesadilla…Una maldita pesadilla…

Nos miramos fijamente a los ojos y sentí como me ruborizaba… Pero estaba seguro de lo que iba a ocurrir en esos momentos…y simplemente no quería evitarlo.

Los labios de Rukawa se acercaron a los míos y cerré los ojos a la espera del contacto… Íbamos a besarnos…y esta vez con amor… veía en su mirada…lo veía en…

-PI PIPIPIPI……..-

-¿Eh? – abrí mis ojos con brusquedad ante el sonido estridente de mi despertador en forma de balón de baloncesto y miré con desespero a mi alrededor una vez hube acostumbrado mi vista a la luz solar que se filtraba a través de las cortinas.

-Un…un sueño…- murmuré. Todo había sido un magnífico sueño dónde el Zorro, después de marcharse de mi casa, regresaba al poco rato para pedirme perdón…

Pero no. Ni rastro de Rukawa. Ni rastro de él en mucho tiempo…Demasiado tiempo…

Me limpio las lágrimas con rapidez ya que estaban surgiendo sin permiso alguno y debía levantarme para ir a la preparatoria o haría tarde… por eso no podía permitirme el lujo de quedarme en la cama llorando…

-Para una vez que logro dormir…-

-Hola… Buenos días – saludo tímidamente al entrar en mi clase y apenas puedo escuchar un par de personas que responden a mi saludo, a mi parecer, no con gran entusiasmo, para después volver a lo que estaban haciendo.

Me dirijo cansadamente a mi pupitre y me siento con pesadez en la silla mientras dejo la mochila en el suelo para recostarme sobre la mesa, mirando directamente hacia la ventana que se encuentra a mi lado.

Me siento cansado… Llevo ya una temporada así…¿desde cuando? Mmm…quizá desde hace ya… a ver que piense… ¿un año y medio? Cómo pasa el tiempo…Entonces…llevo ya fuera de Kanagawa… dos años y medio, aproximadamente… ¿Tanto tiempo ya? Llevo más tiempo en esta preparatoria, la Takamizawa, que en Shohoku, donde estuve apenas un año… Pero sigo prefiriendo Kanagawa sin duda alguna.

Hace unos meses que empecé de nuevo el instituto después de una larga jornada de vacaciones. Ahora ya voy a Tercero de secundaria alta.

Ya lo creo que pasa el tiempo deprisa...

Me es gracioso incluso para mí reconocer que tenía ganas de volver a la preparatoria mientras me encontraba saboreando mis vacaciones… Así puedo dejar de ver a mis padrinos y también dejar de pensar en mis problemas…

El cielo de hoy parece indicar que lloverá… Todo el firmamento se encuentra rodeado de grandes y espesas nubes de color gris… Y no puedo evitar pensar en que mi estado de ánimo corresponde con el temporal que hace…apunto de llover…a punto de romper en llanto…

Un año y medio es ya el tiempo que ha pasado desde la llegada y la partida de Rukawa a mi casa. Vino para después irse… Pero he tenido todo este tiempo para pensar y… realmente creo que fue mi culpa… Por mi culpa el Kitsune decidió irse…quizá me vio demasiado vulnerable… o quizá se dio cuenta de que yo no valía la pena… Solo se que sigo pensando en él tanto como antes y que el tiempo no a podido cambiar mis sentimientos después de todo…

-Buenos días, Sakuragi-kun –

Alzo mi mirada con disimulo y me doy cuenta de que tengo a mi lado a Mika-chan, sonriéndome abiertamente.

-Hola, bueno días…- le digo con una pequeña sonrisa. Ella tan solo vuelve a sonreírme y se va de mi lado para después marcharse de mi clase para irse a la suya... Siempre, antes de que comiencen las clases, viene donde estoy yo para saludarme y después marcharse… Creo que es una chica un tanto rara…

Simplemente me la quedo mirando sin verla ya que mi mente viaja por otro lugar… Pero pronto me despierto de mi ensoñación al escuchar la voz fuerte y potente del profesor que acaba de entrar, ordenándonos que saquemos todo lo necesario para dar inicio a sus clases…

Otro día comienza como el de ayer… Siempre con la misma rutina que me rodea y no me deja lugar para salir. Aunque hay algo que últimamente diferencia estos días de los anteriores y es que de nuevo vuelvo a tener esperanzas en él… Soy estúpido…

-¡Bien, es todo por hoy! ¡A las duchas! – nos grita el capitán del equipo del Takamizawa, se llama Takeda Nakamura y no se porqué es el capitán…su nivel de juego no es tan bueno y su presencia no es demasiado tranquilizante en los partidos…

Por fin han acabado las prácticas y tal cosa significa que al fin puedo volver a mi casa a descansar… Me continuo sintiend

¿Desde cuando el Tensai es tan débil?

-¡¡Sakuragi-kun!-

Al escuchar mi nombre, me giro y allí está de nuevo Mika-chan, corriendo hacia mí.

Otra vez ha vuelto a verme y a brindarme sus ánimos durante el entrenamiento…y otra vez vuelve a venir a mí con esa toalla de color rosa embadurnada de perfume de jazmín.

Desde que nos conocemos que siempre ocurre lo mismo… Y ciertamente en un principio, me hacía feliz saber que una chica se preocupaba tanto por mí… Pero ahora, y aun después de que nuestra relación no resultase, continua tratándome de igual forma…

Creo que no entiende que lo nuestro terminó…O tal vez sólo desee que volvamos a ser amigos… No lo sé… pero la verdad es que tampoco me importa, he aprendido a estar solo aquí y así me gusta estar.

-Toma, Sakuragi-kun- dice entregándome dicha toalla, la cual es recibida por mí con tan solo otra pequeña sonrisa.

Me hace gracia su actitud. Creo que es la única persona que me hace algo de caso en toda esta preparatoria… La conocí hará más de un año ya…

FLASH BACK

Caminaba con pesadez por los pasillos de la preparatoria en dirección a la salida. Otro día molesto había pasado al fin.

Estaba agotado física y anímicamente… A penas hacía una semana y media que el Kitsune había aparecido por sorpresa en mi casa para marcharse después de pasar la noche juntos.

Estaba dolido y más triste que nunca al pensar en todo lo que me ocurría con ese Zorro… Deseaba verlo de nuevo para aclarar las cosas…Pero también deseaba no tener que cruzarme nunca más para no volver a sufrir… Y así pasaban los días uno tras otro…sin noticias del Zorro mientras que mis sentimientos se revolucionaban: ¿Esperarlo de nuevo o tal vez olvidarlo?

Me dirigí a mi pequeña taquilla donde guardé mis zapatos para salir por fin a la calle a coger ese tren que me llevaría a casa…

Saco dichos zapatos y a la vez vi como cae un pequeño sobre de color rosa pálido.

-¿Qué es esto? – me pregunto en voz alta al coger el papel entre mis manos para a continuación, inspeccionarlo en busca de un posible remitente…pero nada. No había nada ahí, hasta que encontré mi nombre escrito con una letra impecable: "Para Sakuragi-kun".

Al leer estas dos palabras ya tenía claro de qué se trataba. ¡Otra chica quería declararse a este estupendo Tensai! Y al abrir el sobre y leer el contenido de la carta, mi suposición quedó totalmente confirmada.

Son ya bastantes las chicas que he tenido que rechazar… Simplemente siempre he deseado estar junto al Kitsune, así que una relación llevada más allá de la amistad con cualquier chica, no me apetecía para nada…

Pero ahora tenía esa carta en mis manos y el claro rechazo de Rukawa en mi mente…Y una idea cruzó por mi mente: Olvidarme definitivamente del Zorro, Y mis deseos porque esto suceda son tan mayores que me hicieron releer la carta para acudir al lugar de encuentro que proponía la chica.

"Te espero al acabar tu entrenamiento en la terraza de segundo año… Espero que asistas"

Así pues, volví a dejar mis zapatos en la taquilla y coloqué la carta en mi bolsillo para subir las escaleras que me llevarían al lugar donde esa chiquilla me había citado.

Llegué al fin al lugar indicado y allí estaba Mika Sukamori, una chica a mi parecer bastante bajita… debía medir algo menos de un metro sesenta… Sus cabellos eran cortos y lacios rozando sus hombros, de color negro azabache.

-Hola Sakuragi-kun…- me dijo con un tono sonrosado en las mejillas.

Me acerqué a ella y me di cuenta de que tenía unos pequeños ojos azules que brillaban con fuerza y que destacaban con fuerza de su blanca piel.

-…Hola…- le respondí algo turbado… Debía admitir que la chica era bonita…pero extrañamente me recordaba a él…

-Soy Sukamori Mika… de primer curso…- se presentó ante mí. Por supuesto que en esos momentos todavía no la conocía… - Y bueno…te he hecho venir hasta aquí ahora porqué… - titubeó unos instantes para después bajar su mirada y colocarla en sus limpios zapatos negros. Ya sabía lo que venía a continuación… - ¡¡Me gustas mucho Sakuragi-kun! Te…¿te gustaría ser mi novio? –

Yo tan sólo me la quedé mirando mientras ella seguía con su mirada fija en sus zapatos. Esa chica no es que no me gustara…pero era la primera vez que la veía…

Pero un pensamiento algo cínico acudió a mí otra vez: "Olvidarme de Rukawa". Hacía pocos días que me había reencontrado con él y aun estaba demasiado dolido…pero si de verdad quería sacarlo de mi cabeza…debía hacerlo cuanto antes.

-Está bien – afirmé sin darme cuenta de que acababa de aceptar salir con esa tal Sukamori.

-¿¡De verdad? Oh vaya Sakuragi-kun! Desde que te vi siempre deseé esto…¡¡Gracias!-

Me acerqué a ella con lentitud y una vez la tuve a mi lado le propicié un beso en la frente. No se porqué lo hice…Sólo sentía la obligación de devolverle sus palabras con algún gesto cariñoso. Al fin y al cabo a partir de esos preciosos momentos era mi novia… ¿no?

-Nos vemos mañana...Sukamori…- le dije suavemente dándome la vuelta para marcharme a casa a pensar sobre todo lo sucedido.

-¡¡Mika!- escuché que me gritaba. Me di la vuelta para mirarla y con una radiante sonrisa me dijo: -Tan sólo llámame Mika,…Hanamichi-kun…-

-Está bien Mika-chan- le dije alzando mi mano para formar una señal de despedida con ella.

FIN FLASH BACK

Desde ese día comenzamos a salir. Nos veíamos en los recreos, momentos de descanso y de entre horas y también en los entrenamientos, donde ella venía animarme y al finalizar, me entregaba esa toalla rosa con olor a jazmín. Pocas veces solíamos vernos fuera de la preparatoria…

Salimos una buena temporada…creo que alrededor de un año estuvimos como pareja… Debo reconocer que nos iba bastante bien, o por lo menos eso creía ya que estando junto a ella no me preocupaba por el Zorro…pero como he dicho, nos veíamos poco, por lo tanto, el resto del tiempo me lo pasaba pensando en él… No se si alguna vez ella se dio cuenta de que todos mis pensamientos estaban dirigidos para una persona que no era ella… Pero ella me dejó ahora hará dos meses… ¿Apenado? No… Entiendo sus razones para que me dejase… Aunque al parecer ya todo se le ha olvidado ya que sigue viniéndome a ver y a traerme ese trozo de trapo de algodón rosa.

Hace dos meses aproximadamente, cumplimos un año como pareja… y el caso es que ella me pidió "formalizar" nuestra relación… Por supuesto que tal propuesta me sorprendió y en cierta manera no quería cumplirla…pero…bien tenía que demostrarme a mí mismo que no era homosexual ¿no? …

Pues esa noche ella vino a mi casa, que para no romper la costumbre, estaba solo ya que mis padrinos se marcharon de viaje.

Pasamos una bonita velada, aunque algo cursi…pero al parecer, ella se divertía. Hasta que llegó el momento de cumplir su petición…

FLASH BACK

Rodeó con sus pequeños brazos estirados mis hombros y se acercó a mis labios para besarlos con suavidad y ternura.

Yo, por mi parte, lo único que deseaba era que todo terminara pronto…Si bien deseaba estar seguro de que yo no era gay, por otra parte también deseaba sentirme solo del Kitsune. Quería que él fuese el único en tocarme… Vaya contradicción ¿verdad?

Dejé que ella dominara todas las acciones ya que me veía incapaz de hacerlo yo. Me tumbó en la cama mientras ella caía sobre mí, todavía sin detener la unión de nuestros labios.

-Te…te quiero…- me repetía una y otra vez Mika-chan mientras besaba mi cuello y desataba los botones de mi camisa, para después acariciar mi torso.

Yo tan solo acariciaba su estrecha espalda…Mi mente no atinaba a realizarle alguna caricia más profunda…

Y mis deseos de parar aquel acto y de ser totalmente del Kitsune me llevaron a cometer mi error….o tal vez me llevó a la salvación, no lo se, y es que en esos precisos momentos nombré a Rukawa justo cuando ella trataba de propiciarme una caricia en mi bajo vientre.

-¿qué? ¿Quién es esa Rukawa? – me preguntó deteniendo sus movimientos al instante y mirándome con sus ojos azules totalmente abiertos.

Me quedé en blanco durante unos instantes…¿Qué decirle ahora? ¿Qué era mi amor imposible con quien había mantenido relaciones sexuales pero que además, como pequeño detalle, no era "esa Rukawa" sino "ese Rukawa"?

-esto…verás…- intentaba explicarle pero mis palabras habían tomado la decisión de no salir de mi garganta.

Pero no necesité decir más palabras ya que ella se levantó acomodándose su falda que se había levantado un poco debido a los movimientos.

-Me voy Sakuragi-kun! Hemos terminado…- me dijo enfadada marchándose de la habitación mientras que yo tan sólo la miraba desde la cama sin pensamiento alguno.

FIN FLASH BACK

Después de aquello estuvo alrededor de dos semanas evitándome… Bueno, evitándome tampoco es la palabra ya que yo no hacía anda por ir a verla para darle algo parecido a una explicación.

Pero después de ese tiempo todo volvió a la normalidad y Mika-chan se me acercaba como siempre hablándome con naturalidad, pero yo ya no soy el mismo ni quiero serlo… Tengo claro que mi mente no quiere en ningún momento olvidarse del Zorro…Así que prefiero vivir solo antes de estar con amores falsos que tan sólo me sirvan para tratar de convencerme de cosas imposibles…

-¡Ey! Sakuragi-kun!- escuché como Mika-chan me llamaba… era cierto, aun seguía delante de ella con su toalla en las manos… Debía irme rápido a las duchas…

-Gracias – le dije de forma tajante por el trapo de color rosa y me volteé para después salir corriendo dirección al vestuario.

-¿Sí, diga? – respondo alzando el auricular del teléfono.

-# ¿Hanamichi?# –

-¡Yohei! ¡Cuánto tiempo sin hablarnos! – le respondo feliz al escuchar la voz de mi mejor amigo de nuevo. Hacía ya algunas semanas que no me llamaba.

-# Sí…lo se… Pero parece que el señorito Tensai nunca quiere llamarme y lo tengo que hacer yo…#- me responde con algo de burla en sus palabras y no puedo evitar sonreír al escucharle. Aunque sea yo el único que lo crea, nuestra relación no ha cambiado en lo más mínimo desde que estoy aquí en Hokkaidô.

-Jajaja ¡pues claro! ¡Este gran Tensai tiene muchas ocupaciones y no tiene tiempo que perder con simples mortales! – le respondo a la broma seguida de mi gran risa de Tensai.

-# Siento ser un simple mortal Hanamichi… pero será mejor que te quites tantas ocupaciones…llamar aquí siempre sale caro…#-

- ¿Me estás reprochando? – le respondo aun con una sonrisa burlesca en mis labios.

- # Exacto #- me responde sin más.

-………..- me quedo en silencio.

#...# - se queda en silencio hasta que no podemos más y nos echamos a reír ambos como si lo que nos ocurriera fuese lo más gracioso del mundo, pero yo creo que lo que nos lleva a reír es más la sensación de volver a hablar después de algún tiempo.

- ¿Y bien? ¿A qué debo el honor de tu llamada? – le pregunto con burla una vez

hemos dejado de reír los dos.

- #¿qué ocurre? ¿ya no puedo llamar a mi amigo sin ninguna razón? # -

-Espera que piense….No – afirmo rotundo provocando risas en Yohei.

- #Vale…está bien, me has pillado… # -me dice para después hacer una leve pausa. - # Habíamos pensado los chicos y yo hacerte una visita este fin de semana #-

-¿eh? ¿de verdad? ¡Eso es genial! Tengo muchas ganas de veros a todos – le digo emocionado…Ciertamente tengo ganas de verlos ya que no lo hago desde hace ya bastantes meses que vinieron Ayako, Ryota, Haruko, Mitsui y mi Gundam a visitarme.

- # Pues por eso te llamaba…para saber si estarías en tu casa # -

- Sí, sí claro…pero…un momento…¿Os importaría si soy yo el que se desplaza? - una idea acaba de pasar por mi mente y esa idea es ver a Rukawa Kaede una vez más, aunque solo sea de lejos…

- #¿eh? ¿Y eso por qué? A nosotros nos da igual ir…además que trabajamos y hemos conseguido el dinero para…# -

- Pero es que en estos dos años y medio que llevo aquí siempre os hago viajar a todos… Me apetece volver a ver Kanagawa y como anda todo por allá… - intenté explicarme ante Yohei. Desde mi partida que nunca había vuelto a pisar Kanagawa y ciertamente lo extraño… Además de que mis ganas de ver al Kitsune de cerca y no sólo por los vídeos que me envían, me hacen que quiera volver con mayor intensidad a mi ciudad.

- #Está bien Hanamichi…¿Cuándo vendrás entonces? # -

-Pues… estaría bien pasar allí las vacaciones de Navidad….ya queda poco… así podría estarme unos cuantos días allí con vosotros… - le contesté pensando en que me gustaría pasar una Navidad junto al Zorro aun sabiendo que tal posibilidad es prácticamente nula.

- #Pero para eso todavía quedan…¿dos semanas? ¡Entonces este domingo sí que podemos ir a verte! # -

- Sí ya se…Pero bien tendréis que ahorrar para darle un buen regalo a este Tensai por Navidad, ¿no? – le dije con otra de mis carcajadas típicamente Tensai. –Así que ahorrad y nos veremos dentro de dos semanas– le dije con determinación.

- # Está bien Hanamichi, entonces nos veremos para entonces…Cuídate mucho, ¿de acuerdo? # - accedió al fin.

- Claro que sí…Recuerda que soy un genio – y tras algunas palabras más triviales, colgué el teléfono con una gran sonrisa dibujada en mi rostro.

Sólo tenía que esperar dos semanas más para poder pasar una buena temporada junto a mis amigos en Kanagawa. Sin duda alguna estas dos semanas de espera serán las peores y se pasarán demasiado lentas…Ya tengo ganas de ver a Rukawa.

- Entonces… ¿Entonces te vas a ir? -

-Sí – le respondo tajante a su pregunta. No se como pero tengo aquí a Mika-chan en mi casa preguntándome si voy a irme esos días de vacaciones a Kanagawa. ¿Y a ella que más le dará lo que yo haga? Ni tan siquiera se como se ha enterado…

-Pero… ¡Pero será Navidad y Año Nuevo! – me dijo con algo de desesperanza en su voz…Cómo si sus palabras me vayan a hacer cambiar de opinión… Esta noche cogería al fin el esperado tren que me llevará a Honshu para después coger otro hacia Kanagawa y por supuesto que Mika-chan no lo va a impedir…

-Sí, tienes razón… - le contesté como queriéndole decir " sí, ¿y qué más te da?". Sinceramente no entiendo a la chiquilla… Parece como si todavía estuviese enamorada de mí… Sinceramente estoy harto.

¿Desde cuando soy tan frío con las personas?

-Pero…pero yo había pensado en…bueno…podríamos pasar estos días juntos –

Y vi como se sonrojó y bajó su mirada. Yo me quedé atónito frente a sus palabras… ¿pasar la Navidad y el Año Nuevo junto a ella?...No gracias.

-Lo siento…ya avisé que me marcharía y tengo ganas de ver todo como continúa… llevo tiempo sin aparecer por Kanagawa… y ciertamente me hace ilusión…- le expliqué lo más amable posible. Quería que lo entendiese de una vez y me dejara solo… Tengo que acabar de preparar aun algunas maletas y ya se me hace tarde.

-Pero… yo…- me decía confusa como intentando buscar desesperadamente algo por su mente para decirme y convencerme.- ¿¡ Puedo ir contigo, Sakuragi-kun? –

Aquí sí que ya me quedé congelado…¿De verdad esperaba que yo permitiese semejante cosa?

- No – respondí con rapidez. Si Rukawa me viese junto a una chica…entonces todas mis esperanzas se verían arruinadas.

Mika-chan me miró con desilusión pero yo no quería decirle nada más.

-Debo preparar las maletas… - Vamos, que la estoy echando de mi casa… Espero que se de cuenta de la indirecta.

-S…Sí, claro…- me respondió con una sonrisa melancólica en su rostro…- Entonces…yo ya me voy…Supongo que nos veremos cuando vuelvas de Kanagawa… - me decía nerviosa.

-Ajá – Y ella se me quedó mirando por unos momentos con su sonrisa de desilusión, para después comenzar a andar hasta la puerta sin decirme una sola palabra más. Una vez llegó a ella, la abrió y salió de mi casa con silencio.

No quise pensar en mi comportamiento… Ya tendría tiempo para hacerlo… Simplemente ahora deseo irme junto a mis amigos y olvidarme de todos para una vez ser feliz yo. No es tanto pedir… ¿verdad?

"En breves momentos realizará su salida el tren con destino Yokohama por la vía seis"

Ese es mi tren.

Lo llevo esperando por alrededor de media hora…Y al fin llegó.

Ahora mismo estoy en la prefactura de Honshu después de haber recorrido veinticinco kilómetros metido en un túnel viajando en el pequeño ferrocarril que une Hokkaido con Honshu, y ahora cogeré el tren que me llevará a mi destino final…

Subo al tren buscando un buen lugar para sentarme, uno que sea tranquilo y que me permita viajar mirando el paisaje, es decir, junto a una ventana.

Una vez me siento en mi lugar y dejo las maletas en la parte superior del tren, apoyo con pesadez mi cabeza pelirrojo al frío cristal de mi lado, cosa que me despeja suavemente la cabeza.

Son las nueve y media de la noche y ya tengo algo de sueño, así que estoy seguro que me dormiré durante el viaje, que es bastante largo y pesado.

Pero algo viene a mi mente, y eso es mi Kitsune.

¿Le gustará verme de nuevo? La última vez que lo vi me hace creer que mi llegada a Kanagawa le será totalmente indiferente… o tal vez, con un poco de suerte, decida pasar una de sus noches libres conmigo.

Imbécil. Soy un completo imbécil. ¿Cómo he podido pensar eso? Pero es que en verdad ya no me importa ser el muñeco del Zorro y que me coja para jugar por unos momentos, si de esa forma consigo estar a su lado.

¿Tanto lo amo? Definitivamente sí e intentar separarme de él sería aun peor… O eso creo, ya que no se a donde me llevará ser el amante de turno del Kitsune. Quizá a la locura y a la desesperación, pero bien pensado, poco me importa eso ahora.

Tengo bien claro que quiero estar junto a él de una forma u otra… Aunque nada me haría más feliz que recibir una muestra de cariño o tal vez amor de parte suya…

Empiezo a parecerme a un perro que sigue su dueño aunque le dé una patada tras otra… Y es que simplemente…no puedo evitarlo.

Por otro lado se encuentra Mika-chan y ahora me doy cuenta que he sido tan frío con ella por este tiempo como lo ha sido conmigo el Kitsune. Al igual que yo con él, ella tan sólo desea estar cerca de mí…y yo la alejo sin medir mis palabras y sin pensar lo que le puede dañar a ella.

Ahora me siento culpable de haberla tratado así…yo mejor que nadie se como se debe sentir ahora… Pero no la amo, así que lo único que puedo pensar ahora para decirle cuando la vea es: "Lo siento Mika-chan ".

El cansancio me comienza a rodear y mirando el paisaje, ya totalmente oscuro por la noche, me parece creer que todavía estoy en Morioka… Así que decido dormir para olvidar mi sentimiento de culpabilidad y de tristeza por Mika-chan y por sobretodo… Rukawa.

-¡¡Hanamichi! –

Me volteé al escuchar semejante grito proveniente de detrás de mí. Y allí vi a la Gundam.

-¡Hola chicos! – les dije muy feliz de volverlos a ver.

Había llegado a Kanagawa durante la madrugada, exactamente a las cuatro de la mañana y por eso había ido a pasar la noche en un pequeño hostal ya que carezco de demasiado dinero… y además, por lo que mis padrinos me dijeron, mi pequeño apartamento donde vivía antes está alquilado desde que me fui…

Me he levantado hoy a las once de la mañana dispuesto a ir a la casa de Yohei, pero esto no ha sido necesario ya que me los acabo de encontrar a todos por la calle.

-¡Justo ahora me dirigía a veros! – les dije una vez los hube abrazado con cariño a todos.

-Vaya casualidad entonces – me contestó Noma con una sonrisa.

No habían cambiado para nada. Tal vez Noma y Yohei habían crecido algunos centímetros, pero se veían tan bien los cuatro como siempre y tal hecho me hace feliz…ya que ahora mismo siento como si el tiempo no hubiese pasado nunca… Estoy con ellos en Kanagawa…Al fin he regresado.

Después de conversar sobre nuestras vidas entre sonrisas y bromas, nos dirigimos a Danny's para recordar viejos tiempos.

Nos sentamos en la mesa que normalmente solíamos ocupar y comenzamos de nuevo con la charla.

-¿Cuándo has llegado, Hanamichi? – me preguntó Takamiya mientras engullía un buen bocado de su pastel de chocolate con adornos de nata.

-Esta madrugada…pero al ser tan tarde pasé la noche en un hostal…-

-¡Deberías haber venido a mi casa directamente! – me dijo Yohei con un tono de reproche en su voz.

-Pero es que…era demasiado tarde para despertarte – le contesté yo, aun con una gran sonrisa en la cara. Imposible borrarla cuando te has pasado los dos últimos años de tu vida sin amigos y ahora estás rodeado de todos ellos.

-¡Da igual! Para la próxima ya sabes – me dijo devolviéndome la sonrisa a la vez que yo le contestaba con un de acuerdo y los demás chicos me decían que también podía ir a sus respectivas casas cuando quisiese.

-¿Cómo te va todo por Hokkaidô? ¿Sigues con aquella chica? – me preguntó con una sonrisa burlesca Ookusu mientras me daba suaves golpes cos su codo en uno de mis costados. Ellos sabían de mi relación con Mika-chan ya que decidí contarlo en las muchas cartas que nos escribimos.

-No. Terminamos hace ya algunos meses – Preferí emitir la realidad de que ella me había dejado para evitarme la pregunta de por qué tal hecho. ¿Cómo contarles que fue porqué nombre a Rukawa cuando iba a acostarme con ella? No…ni en broma iba a decirlo.

-¡Vaya lástima! Para una vez que no te rechazan! – me respondió Ookusu con una gran risa.

-¡Ey! Tengo que deciros que este gran Tensai que tenéis delante ha rechazado muchas chicas durante mi estancia en Hokkaidô! – le dije divertido mientras colocaba mis brazos en mi cintura y reía al más puro estilo Tensai, por supuesto, creado por mí.

-Eso hasta que no lo veamos…no nos lo creeremos…¿verdad chicos? – me contestó Takamiya dispuesto a hacerme enfadar. Lo único que consiguió fue un cabezazo mortal por mi parte.

Entre estas y otras charlas triviales pasaron algunas horas, pero estando allí la verdad es que me encontraba muy cómodo. Pero había llegado la hora de preguntar por los demás…

- Y del equipo…¿Qué sabéis? – les pregunté claramente refiriéndome a Ryota y los demás…(por supuesto que el Zorrito era el primero que tenía en mente). No había parado de recibir cartas de Ryota, Mitsui, Ayako y Haruko, dónde me contaban lo que hacían durante sus días de rutina, así que más o menos ya sabía bastante de cada uno de ellos, pero igualmente quería preguntar.

-Pues…Miyagi comenzó este año con la Universidad… Se encuentra en la de aquí en Kanagawa… - me contestó Yohei. – Después, Haruko sigue en Shohoku y se ha convertido en la nueva manager del equipo…Ayako por su parte, está en la misma Universidad de Miyagi…hace ya algún tiempo en que son pareja y por lo que se les va muy bien…- e siguió relatando, ahora con una sonrisa. –Y Mitsui…Mitsui creo que está en la Universidad de Tokio, por supuesto, sin abandonar el basketball…-

Me quedé escuchándolo con atención aunque toda la información que me daba ya la conocía por boca de ellos.

-Y…¿Rukawa? – me atreví a preguntar de una vez por todas. Ni que decir tiene que pregunté por los demás para poder hacerlo después por el Kitsune… Bien tengo que disimular, ¿no?

-¿Rukawa? – me preguntó Noma con sus ojos abiertos. - ¿Para qué te interesa a ti lo que ese sujeto haga? – continuó. Supongo que le sorprendió que yo preguntara por él.

-Pues ahora mismo es el capitán del Shohoku a la vez que continúa jugando en la Selección Japonesa. – me dijo Ookusu.

Esto sí que no lo sabía… Nunca he recibido noticia alguna sobre el Zorrito. Ni tan siquiera cuando se presentó en mi casa me contó que era de su vida…

- Anda igual de indiferente y frío que siempre – continuó esta vez Takamiya y sus palabras no me sorprendieron en lo más mínimo… Rukawa no cambiaría nunca.

- O tal vez aun peor…- añadió Yohei a media voz. Esto sí que me sorprendió. – Creo que le ocurre algo…-

-¡¿Pero qué dices Yohei! Si ese sujeto en su vida será capaz de mostrar ni una pizca de sus sentimientos… ¡Mejor aun! No tiene sentimientos – le respondió Takamiya dando otro gran mordisco a su pastel.

Después continuaron hablando peor yo no llegué a escucharlo ya que mi mente se había quedado en las palabras de Yohei. ¿Qué le ocurre al Kitsune?

-¡Sakuragi! –

-¡Hola gordito! – le respondí al saludo al entrenador Anzai para después tocarle su gran papada y su barriga, tan gorda como siempre.

Desde que me había ido no había vuelto a ver al entrenador Anzai ya que como es normal y lo entiendo, no iba a viajar él hacia Hokkaidô dejando todas sus ocupaciones por mí.

-Me alegro de verte Sakuragi – Me dijo con una pequeña sonrisa bien disimulada pro su bigote canoso que cubría bien sus finos labios. - ¿Te gustaría ver los entrenamientos? – me preguntó para después reír con sus típicos "JoJoJo".

-¡Claro! ¡Para eso ha venido este Tensai aquí! – Y era verdad. Ya hacía dos días que me encontraba en Kanagawa y había estado todo este tiempo junto a la Gundam, Ryota, Ayako y Haruko, la cual me había dicho que justamente hoy había un entrenamiento matutino, así que sin pensármelo dos veces he decidido venir a ver.

Estoy pensando en ir algún día a Tokio para ver a Mitsui, el Gori y Kogure… A ver si me acompañan esa panda de tontos, quiero decir…la Gundam… jejeje, no puedo evitarlo, es el cariño lo que me hace llamarlos así…

-Sakuragi, el entrenamiento ahora mismo dará comienzo…Falta por llegar alguna persona….- me decía el entrenador Anzai mirando por todo el gimnasio.

Yo también quise observar a las personas que tenía a mi alrededor. Muchos chicos que allí estaban no los conocía de nada y algunos de ellos me miraban con disimulo…Supongo que se les haría raro encontrar a un tipo desconocido allí con ellos hablando con el gordito… También había algunos chicos de segundo que conocí antes de que yo me marchara de aquí, a los cuales saludé con un movimiento de cabeza y una pequeña sonrisa. Los conocía poco ya que me marché anda más empezar segundo curso en Shohoku…pero al fin y al cabo los conocía.

Pero ni rastro del Kitsune apestoso. Supongo que se habrá dormido viniendo hacia aquí con su bicicleta…

-¡Yo mejor subiré allá arriba a ver el entrenamiento! Así lo veré mejor…- dije a Anzai señalando los balcones superiores donde normalmente se colocan los espectadores.

-Está bien, Sakuragi- me dijo para después voltearse para irse a sentar a una de las sillas para esperar a que las prácticas dieran inicio.

Yo simplemente miré una vez más a mi alrededor en busca de algún Zorro pero todavía no…Así que miré a Haruko, que se encontraba al lado del gordito, y con un movimiento de mi cabeza le indiqué que iba a subir arriba.

Una vez llegué, me apoyé contra la barandilla y observé todo el gimnasio… Todo se veía igual que siempre. Y en esos momentos deseé volver a estar en primer curso y volver a jugar con mi equipo…

Quizá exagere un poco…pero creo que mi partida hacia Hokkaidô solo me a provocado perder todo lo que quiero… Yo ahora mismo debería estar en este gimnasio practicando con mis compañeros…junto a Rukawa… Lo echo todo de menos…incluso las peleas que vivía junto a él…

-¡Al fin llegas capitán! – escuché que un chico bajito de cabellos castaños exclamaba.

Miré hacia la puerta y allí estaba. El Zorro acaba de entrar al gimnasio.

El corazón se me detuvo de golpe y no pude respirar durante unos instantes… Después de un año y medio, volvía a verlo… Y aunque me encontraba bastante lejos, mi vista era capaz de apreciar con exactitud todo su rostro…Ese Zorro sí que nunca cambiaría…

Y la verdad…He subido aquí arriba para no verlo a la cara… No quiero que me mire con esos ojos fríos y me eche de su lado ahora… Todavía no. Prefiero verlo desde aquí, donde es casi seguro que no alzará su mirada zorruna para notar mi presencia…

Sí, ahora que lo tengo a mi lado, tengo miedo de verlo.

Vi como Anzai hablaba con todos los chicos colocados alrededor del gordito y después, se fue a sentar de nuevo a su silla.

Entonces, un chico de segundo comenzó a dar instrucciones al grupo.

Me hizo gracia ver semejante escena. Supuse que ese chico sería el ayudante de Rukawa y por lo tanto el encargado de dar las órdenes ya que, con lo poco hablador que es él, no creo que fuese capaz de gritar para dar las instrucciones al resto…

Una vez acabaron con los ejercicios básicos, vi como se repartieron esas camisetas de color blanco y rojo, seguramente, para dar inicio a un partido de entrenamiento.

Rukawa cogió una de color rojo con el número veintitrés pintado en ella. Siempre coge la misma… ¿Por qué será? Le debe gustar ese número…

Comienzan el pequeño partido y en seguida puedo darme cuenta del gran nivel de todos los jugadores… Por suerte para el equipo, el hecho de haber ido a los Nacionales un año y ganarlos el próximo, debió hacer que muchos buenos jugadores se fijaran en Shohoku como preparatoria para jugar a basketball... Verdaderamente todos tienen un nivel muy elevado…

Decido fijar mi mirada en el Kitsune, ahora que lo puedo observar sin que él se de cuenta, no pienso desaprovecharlo.

Corre de un lado al otro de la cancha con gran velocidad… Se nota que pone todo su empeño en el partido…aunque solo sea uno de entrenamiento.

Su cabello, sus ojos, su boca, nariz, cuello, cuerpo… Todo en él es perfecto. Se esfuerza al máximo con tal de conseguir sus objetivos y sin duda alguna no le gusta perder…

-¡¡Final del primer tiempo!- escucho que grita el chico que tiene función de árbitro. Me sorprende que lleguen a jugar ese partido como si fuese uno serio, con sus cuarenta minutos…Supongo que así mejorarán la resistencia…

Pero…un…un momento…

¡¿Él me está mirando!

El Kitsune se ha dado cuenta de mi presencia y me está mirando fijamente. Mientras que todos sus compañeros hablan con Anzai y Haruko, él se ha quedado en el centro de la cancha…y me está mirando!

Yo no atino a más que a devolverle la mirada sin atreverme a apartarme… Siento como sus ojos me queman y se clavan en los míos para no dejar que me aparte…

Mis mejillas se encienden al segundo y es que no esperaba que ese Zorro pudiese darse cuenta de que estoy ahí con él, observándolo…

¿Eh? ¿Y ahora que hace? Sin ni siquiera moverse un milímetro ni apartar sus ojos sesgados de mí, está moviendo sus labios…Creo que intenta decirme algo, pero es que no logro captarlo! ¡Mierda!

Creo que él ve mi cara de desesperación por no captar su mensaje y vuelve a repetirlo, en silencio, sólo con los movimientos de sus labios…Por eso deduzco que no quiere que nadie se entere de lo que me dice…

Lo repite de nuevo… y…

-¡Rukawa, acércate por favor! – le grita el chico que es, a mi suponer, su ayudante.

Rukawa voltea su mirada hacia el chico, para después clavar su mirada otra vez en mí.

Después, se une a sus compañeros.

Pero un momento… ¿él me acaba de decir lo que yo creo? No, no puede ser…

-"Már...cha….te…"-

Las prácticas al fin terminan y observo como todos los integrantes del equipo se retiran a los vestuarios, mientras que Haruko se encarga de guardar los balones en sus respectivas cestas, para después guardarlos bajo llave.

Decido por fin bajar, pero sólo para despedirme de Haruko y de Anzai ya que pienso respetar las palabras del Zorro… Él me ha dicho claramente que me vaya…por lo tanto, no quiere verme una vez haya salido de los vestuarios… Y no me verá.

-¡Ey! – saludó a Anzai, caminando rápidamente hacia él.

-jojojo ¿qué tal te pareció el entrenamiento? – me preguntó feliz.

-¡Pues muy bien! Tenéis grandes jugadores este año…- le contesté con sinceridad. –Ahora…debo irme ya – le aclaré.

-¿ya te quieres ir? ¿No quieres saludar a los chicos una vez salgan? –

-¿eh? No…no…Otro día mejor - ¡¡Nunca! Si me quedó ahí un instante más, aparecerá el Kitsune y me echará directamente él de su lado… No…No quiero…

-¡Está bien! Pero acércate otro día, ¿eh? Jojojo –

-Eso está hecho- le contesto para después avisar a Haruko y anunciarle que me voy y que ya nos veremos.

Después, salgo del gimnasio, pero sólo para salir fuera y sentarme, contra la pared del lugar…justo al lado de la puerta…¿Por qué no me alejo más? Pues porqué tengo la sensación de que no voy a poder dar dos pasos más…

Pronto empiezan a salir varios jugadores, riendo y hablando entre ellos, pero ninguno se da cuenta de mi presencia, ya que deberían bajar su mirada para poder verme a mí sentado contra la pared, con mis piernas dobladas contra mi pecho.

A continuación, sale Haruko con pasos rápidos y entonces imagino que ya todos los chicos han salido…Menos Rukawa.

De pronto escucho voces a dentro del gimnasio…

-Ya se fue, no busques tanto… jojojo- la voz del gordito…esa risa es inconfundible… ¿Acaso estará hablando con el Kitsune?

-……- silencio, no oigo nada, así que decido moverme unos centímetros para poder ver de escondidas el interior del recinto.

Sí, allá están el gordito junto a Rukawa, ya vestido con su uniforme escolar y su bolsa de entrenamiento colgada en el hombro.

-… Se marchó – vi que volvía a recalcar Anzai. Rukawa simplemente, miraba al entrenador.

-No buscaba al do'aho…- ¿eh se referían a mí?

-Yo nunca lo nombré – contestó con astucia el gordito…Creo que mis ojos no podían abrirse más.

-…..- El Kitsune se quedó en silencio a la vez que bajaba su mirada, como si la del entrenador le quemase.

-Deberías…Deberías tener igual valentía en la vida como el basketball… - le dijo en un susurro al Zorro mientras caminaba hacia mí, para salir del lugar a la vez que reía con sus típicos "jojojo".

¿El gordito acababa de llamar cobarde al Kitsune? Sí yo había escuchado bien, sí.

Rápidamente tuve que levantarme del suelo para irme a esconder para que Anzai no me viese en cuanto saliera del gimnasio. Estoy seguro de que él sí que se hubiese dado cuenta de mi presencia en el lugar…

Entre los árboles que se encontraban delante, vi como Anzai caminaba en dirección contraria a lo que yo estaba, y desapareció tras los edificios, pero Rukawa continuaba sin salir del recinto.

Decidí esperar unos minutos más aquí escondido por si un caso se le ocurriese salir en cualquier momento. Pero no puedo dejar de pensar en la pequeña conversación que acabo de escuchar… La verdad es que no acabo de entenderla… ¿El Kitsune me andaba buscando? ¿Acaso no me había pedido que me fuese? Quizá había sido yo el que había entendido mal…

Y después, Anzai acusaba al Zorro de cobarde… ¿Cobarde en qué sentido? Durante esa tarde había jugado muy bien, tanto en la ofensiva como en la defensa. Sin duda alguna había mejorado todavía más su juego y no me extrañaría nada que algún día fuese llamado por la NBA para jugar en Estados Unidos. Si incluso seguía jugando en la Selección Japonesa…

Pasaban los minutos y el Zorro todavía no salía, así que decidí volverme a acercar a la puerta, abierta de par en par, para ver si lograba observar que es lo que hacía el Kitsune.

Así pues, camino en silencio hasta quedar junto a la entrada y dirijo mis ojos a ella para observar el interior con disimulo… Pero los sonidos de una pelota botando sobre la cancha me hicieron caer enseguida en que Rukawa continuaba practicando.

Había visto como Haruko guardaba los balones bajo llave…Pero claro, él es el capitán y seguramente debe tener la llave…Además, creo recordar que siempre lleva su pelota en la mochila…

Vestía todavía el uniforme escolar, como si la decisión de continuar jugando la acabase de tomar en esos precisos momentos, ya que solo se había quitado la chaqueta y la camisa del uniforme para quedar en una camiseta sin mangas de color azul.

Estaba practicando los tiros a canasta desde la línea de tiros libres, los cuales los acertaba todos, uno tras otro.

Quedé fascinado con su estilo de juego y no quería apartar mi mirada de su persona, tengo miedo de que si lo hago, él pueda desaparecer.

Sin duda es el mejor.

Y de golpe, realizó un gran slam dunk dejando el aro de la canasta temblando fuertemente.

Una vez el Zorro pisó el suelo, quedó así, sin moverse, sin ir a buscar la pelota… Podía escuchar su respiración acelerada debido al cansancio, pero no podía verle el rostro, inclinado hacia abajo, ya que se encontraba prácticamente cubierto por sus mechones de cabellos azabaches…

También vi como apretaba sus puños con fuerza y así quedó por un largo rato, respirando con fuerza y mirando el suelo de madera de la cancha.

Supongo que ahora debería irme…pero mis piernas no obedecen a mis pensamientos.

Quiero saber qué le ocurre a Rukawa. No paro de escuchar por mi mente las palabras de Yohei: "Creo que le ocurre algo…", me había dicho…y tal parecía que no se había equivocado.

-¡EY! - ¿eh? ¿¡Cuándo he llegado yo a entrar completamente al gimnasio?

Rukawa alza su mirada y me mira de reojo. Sus puños todavía siguen cerrados con fuerza.

- ¿Do'aho? – parece algo sorprendido por verme…Normal, si incluso yo me sorprendo de verme ahí dentro llamando su atención.

-No, no…Para ti, el Tensai – me atrevo a bromear… Definitivamente debo despedir a mi cerebro ya que ni tan sólo es capaz de mantener controlada mi bocota.

-Baka…- susurra pero aun y así, logro escucharlo bien.

-¡¡Teme Kitsune! – le gritó aparentando enfado, pero en realidad me siento feliz de volver a pelearme con él… Debo empezar a considerar la opción de ser medio masoquista…

Ahora estamos en silencio. Rukawa ha devuelto su mirada al suelo mientras que yo sólo puedo mirarlo a él y de pronto comienzo a sentirme avergonzado… Vuelvo a tenerlo frente a mí cuando la última vez que nos vimos acabé confesándole que le amaba…

-¿Qué haces aquí? – me pregunta sin siquiera mirarme a la cara.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso este gran Tensai no puede venir a….-

-En Kanagawa – dice cortando mi explicación.

-Pues…eso…Vine a pasar las vacaciones de Navidad aquí – le expliqué con cierto tono de enfado. - ¿Algún problema? - ¿qué? ¿Por qué diablos le he desafiado así?

Siento como el Kitsune vuelve a mirarme de forma fría pero no me contesta.

Otra vez el maldito silencio…sólo que esta vez tengo su mirada clavada en mí. No se que puedo decirle…Creo que ha llegado la hora de…huir.

Sin más, me doy media vuelta y me dispongo a marcharme de allí. Recuerdo que en el tren que cogí para venir hacia aquí pensaba que quería ver al Zorro para estar con él… Pero ahora no me atrevo.

Creo que el entrenador Anzai debería llamarme a mí cobarde.

Hoy ya es día 24 de Diciembre y ya hace tres días que no veo a Rukawa.

Yohei es quien me permite vivir con él durante mi estancia en Kanagawa… Menos mal, si tuviese que pagar el hostal todas los noches, creo que ahora mismo no tendría ni para comprar ningún regalo de Navidad. No es que haya venido con poco dinero…Simplemente he venido con el poco dinero que tenía… Ni muerto pedía dinero a mis padrinos…

-¿Qué te parece esto, Hanamichi? – me preguntó Yohei mostrándome unos guantes con diversas líneas de diferentes tonos de rosa. -¿Ideales para Haruko, no crees?-

Me encuentro esta mañana con la Gundam recorriendo diversas tiendas para comprar a última hora los diversos regalos que nos entregaremos todos juntos esta noche, en la gran fiesta que ha organizado Ayako en su casa.

-¡Sí! Me gusta… Decidido, esto será para Haruko – le respondo cogiendo los guantes entre las manos y notando su suave textura.

No puedo comprarles grandes regalos…Pero aun y así creo que si los elijo bien, les gustarán.

-¿Para quién te falta? – se me acercó Takamiya preguntándome.

-Pues…el vuestro ya lo tengo…y el de Haruko, Ryota, Ayako, el Gori y el de Anzai… Me falta el de Mitsui y el de Kogure – Y el de Rukawa, claro… pero será mejor que este lo vaya yo a buscar solo después…

No se si el Zorro se dignará a venir esta noche con nosotros… Esto me hace recordar la fiesta que me dedicaron todos el día en que fui… Rukawa no vino a la despedida…

Pero en cambio, sí que venían el Gori, Mitsui y Kogure, que viven en Tokio. Me gusta la idea de reencontrarnos todos…

Una vez acabamos las compras, les dije a Yohei y a los demás que yo debía irme a casa de Anzai a entregarle su regalo… "Mejor hacerlo ahora porqué después no tendré tiempo…" fue lo que les comenté ya que realmente, a la noche durante la fiesta, el entrenador no iba a asistir.

Ni que decir tiene que además de entregarle el regalo a Anzai iría a buscar algo para el Zorro.

Decido caminar por las calles más transitadas, llenas de gente que como yo, realiza sus últimas compras.

-A ver…¿qué le puede gustar al Zorro? – me pregunto a mí mismo mirando hacia todos los escaparates bien adornados que hay a lo largo de toda la calle – No debe ser muy caro… - y es que mi presupuesto no llega para todo aquello que veo…

Decido pararme en una tienda de regalos bastante grande y entro en ella.

Salgo con las manos vacías. Todo demasiado caro.

-¡¡Mierda! – grito con tal de liberar toda la rabia que se acumula en mi interior. Quiero comprarle algo especial… Que le guste por encima de todo… Pero esto es prácticamente imposible. Lo único que le interesa es el basketball pero estoy convencido que todo lo necesario ya lo tiene…

Paso por delante de otra tienda… y decido pararme aquí. Ya lo tengo.

-Joder…Voy a parecer una chica –

-¡Bienvenidos chicos! – nos saluda Ayako a Yohei y a mí cuando nos abre la puerta de su casa para después hacerse un lado y dejarnos pasar al interior del cálido hogar.

-Como siempre…sois los últimos – nos dijo Ayako mientras recogía nuestros abrigos para guardarlos en un pequeño armario empotrado.

-Lo siento, Hanamichi tuvo la genial idea de acampar en mi lavabo por varias horas….-

Una vez entramos en el salón, un suave aroma de comida recién hecha nos envolvió. Comencé a tener bastante hambre en esos momentos…

-¡¡Hola chicos! – nos saludaron todos los ya presentes, que se encontraban sentados en los sofás cerca de la chimenea, que proporcionaba una agradable calidez.

-¡Ey, Hola! – saludé a todos, tal y como lo hizo Yohei y nos sentamos con los demás en los sofás.

Nos estuvimos allí sentados durante bastante rato, conversando entre todos con risas y bromas. Fue un buen rato recordando muchos viejos momentos vividos por todos… También me explicaron nuevas anécdotas que ocurrían desde que yo me había ido a Hokkaidô.

-¡A cenar muchachos! – nos gritó Ayako mientras venía con un delantal azul y un pañuelo en la cabeza y entre sus manos, un gran pollo bien ornamentado.

Justo pasé por el lado de Ayako y esta me detuvo unos segundos, después de dejar el pollo sobre la mesa.

-¿Qué te ha ocurrido en los dedos? – me dijo sujetándome las manos y mirando curiosa las diversas tiritas que llevaba.

-Esto…¡Nada!... Me tocó hacer la comida de hoy…y…y…¡me corté! – Sin comentarios…

Nos sentamos en la mesa y comimos toda la fantástica comida que habían preparado Ayako, Haruko y Kogure. Todo sabía muy bien… Hace tiempo que no probaba una comida tan buena como esa.

Pasamos el tiempo con más anécdotas y bromas. Por cierto, me he enterado que Mitsui y Kogure viven juntos…Qué raro…

La verdad es que, en estos momentos, me siento como en casa, rodeado de las personas que más quiero…

Pero falta una…Sí, exacto, el Zorro. Una vez más, no se ha dignado a aparecer.

-¿Qué os parece si abrimos ya los regalos? – propuso Mitsui una vez arrasamos con toda la comida y los deliciosos pasteles de frutas que Ayako nos sirvió como los postres.

-¡Sí! – exclamó Ryota feliz. Todos habíamos bebido algo de alcohol… pero nadie la cantidad suficiente para acabar borracho…

Así pues, nos volvimos a dirigir al centro de la sala, frente a la chimenea, y nos volvimos a sentar en los sofás y en el suelo, sobre la cálida alfombra situada alrededor de toda la estancia.

Comenzamos a intercambiarnos los regalos poco a poco. Creo que todo los regalos que les di les gustaron ya que todos sonreían felices al ver los diversos objetos que nos dábamos.

Por mi parte, recibí muchas cosas también y la verdad es que todas me gustaron, pero una en especial llamó mi atención, y fue el regalo del Gori: una foto de antes del Campeonato Nacional de hacía dos años, cuando yo cursaba primero.

Allí sí que aparecía yo, no como la foto que yo tengo de después de dicho Campeonato. También salía el Kitsune… sin duda alguna la foto iba a acabar colgada en la pared de mi habitación junto a mis otras fotos.

-Vaya…¡Aquí queda un paquete sin abrir, chicos! ¿De quién es? – preguntó Kogure señalando una pequeña bolsa que contenía un paquete todavía envuelto en papel de regalo.

-¡AH! ¡Es mío! - contesté yo rápidamente cogiendo la bolsa.

-¿Para quién es, Hanamichi? – me preguntó un curioso Ookusu.

-Ehh… esto… pues…¡para mis padrinos!...Sí, eso…Para mis padrinos que pensaba enviarlo antes por correo pero al final no me dio tiempo... – buff…menos mal que se me ha ocurrido algo rápido.

Este es el regalo para Rukawa… pero…él no va a venir. ¿Para eso me he pasado el día preparándolo? Incluso he tenido que encerrarme en el lavabo de Yohei para que no me viese…

-Por cierto, Ayako… ¿Cuándo piensa venir Rukawa? – preguntó Haruko. ¡Menos mal que ella ha realizado la pregunta! Sino la hubiese tenido que hacer yo…

-Me lo encontré esta mañana y me avisó que aparecería más bien tarde… No se porqué – concluyó Ayako.

Vaya…Así que al final sí que piensa venir… ¿Debo alegrarme verdad? Mierda… Quiero verlo pero ahora me estoy empezando a poner nervioso…¡Lo veré de nuevo!

-Ése debe ser él…- dijo Ayako poniéndose en pie para ir a abrir la puerta después de que el timbre de la casa se dejara oír claramente por toda la habitación.

No tuve tiempo ni siquiera a pensar más en mis nervios ya que al instante, el Zorro aparecía por el umbral de la puerta. Se veía bastante más pálido de lo normal, seguramente por el frío que debe hacer afuera.

-¡Hola Rukawa! – saludó Ryota amablemente.

-Hola…- saludó mientras se sacaba su abrigo negro para dárselo a Ayako.

-Vaya Rukawa…tienes el abrigo algo mojado… ¿Acaso llueve? – preguntaba Ayako mientras se entretenía en colgar la prenda de ropa en el armario.

-No,…Nieva –

-¿Qué? ¿Está nevando? – exclamaron todos a coro para después dirigirse a los enormes ventanales de la habitación para mirar como la nieve caía.

-¡Tenemos una Navidad blanca! – habló Ryota mirando por la ventana ensimismado, como todos los demás.

Pero yo tenía algo mejor con lo que quedarme ensimismado… Y era ver a mi Zorrito… Tenía los cabellos algo húmedos y le caían sensualmente por su pálido rostro.

Me lo quedé mirando descaradamente.

-Hola Do'aho – me saludó con frialdad seguramente al notar que no dejaba de mirarlo. Y es que en verdad me tenía ensimismado… Pero al escuchar su voz desperté de mi ensoñación y me quedé todo sonrojado.

-Ho…¡¡Hola! – grité para después irme con los demás hacia la ventana para que el Kitsune no notase el rubor que se había concentrando en mis mejillas.

Ahora que nos encontrábamos todos ya en el salón, seguimos charlando sobre temas triviales.

Yo ahora hablaba y bromeaba menos que antes… Simplemente me dedicaba a observar de reojo el rostro indiferente que mostraba Rukawa ante todas las conversaciones.

Creo que se debía aburrir bastante… No habría nunca la boca para decir oraciones más largas que un "Sí" o un "No". Bueno…a veces incluso llegaba a decir un "puede ser".

-¿Qué os parece si subimos todos a la terraza de arriba? Hay una parte cubierta y podemos quedarnos allá charlando viendo la nieve caer – Propuso Ayako y todos aceptamos sus palabras, poniéndonos los abrigos para no pasar frío arriba.

Todos comenzaron a salir de la sala para ir hacia las escaleras que nos llevarían a la terraza, pero yo decidí quedarme el último.

-¡Kitsune! Espera… - le dije agarrándole el brazo. Él era en realidad el último que iba a salir de la estancia y había aprovechado tal ocasión para dejar que todos se fueran hacia arriba y permanecer unos momentos a solas con el Zorro antes de reunirnos con los demás.

-¿Qué? – contestó secamente. Yo aproveché para cerrar la puerta de la sala.

-Quiero darte…algo – le dije yendo al sofá a coger la bolsa que contenía su regalo.

Rukawa siguió mis pasos y cuando yo iba a dar la vuelta para volver al lugar donde había parado al Kitsune, casi me choco con él…

-¡Toma! –

-¿Mhm? – él me miraba curioso lo que yo le tendía. Creo que no se esperaba que le regalara algo. -¿Y esto? –

-Un regalo – le contesté simplemente. –Espero que te guste…-

-No lo quiero – me dijo de forma tajante y se dio media vuelta para marcharse de la sala.

-¡No! ¡Espera! – fui tras él y le agarré de nuevo el brazo para que no diera más pasos. -¿Por qué? – Cada vez tengo más claro que soy un do'aho…Debí imaginar que no aceptaría mi regalo…

-Porqué no lo quiero – volvió a repetirme moviendo su brazo de forma brusca logrando así, que soltara mi agarre.

-¡Joder! ¿Por qué no lo abres y si no te gusta me lo devuelves? – le dije ya con ganas de romper en llanto… Había estado muchas horas preparándolo sin parar…¿Y él ni siquiera iba a abrirlo?

El Kitsune me congeló con su mirada.

-Sabes que no me gustará – me dijo sin más, cogiendo el paquete que llevaba entre las manos y abriéndolo con cuidado.

Por fin sonreí al ver como iba abriendo el paquete… De verdad pensaba que no lo haría nunca…

-¿Y esto? – me dijo una vez tuvo el regalo desenvuelto. Después dejó el papel en el sofá y comenzó a observar bien el regalo.

-¡Una bufanda! La he hecho yo…- le hablé muy sonrojado… De verdad había parecido una chica pasándome toda la tarde elaborando dicha bufanda. Nunca antes había hecho ganchillo… Lo aprendí a base de vérselo hacer a la esposa de mi padrino. Había comprado esa misma mañana unos ovillos de lana y el resultado ha sido una bufanda de tonos degradados: del negro hasta un azul suave.

-¿Esto es una bufanda? – me preguntó con cierto tono de sarcasmo impregnado en la voz.

-Bueno…tiene algunos fallos…- comenté al ver como se estaba fijando en la multitud de errores que habían por toda la bufanda… Creo que no había sido muy bueno siguiendo siempre el mismo ritmo a la hora de juntar los puntos… Tampoco puedo decir que fuera muy recta,.ya que por algunos lados sobresalía más que por otros.

-¿Algunos? – me preguntó todavía más sarcástico…

Entonces se me borró la sonrisa del rostro…Estaba claro que él no iba a quedarse con la bufanda…

-Está bien, déjala – le dije ya serio arrancándole el trozo de tela de entre sus manos. –No importa, tienes razón… Está llena de fallos… Es la primera vez que hago algo como esto…- le digo volteándome para no mirarlo a la cara. Me siento triste y decepcionado….

Escucho sus pasos y supongo que debe estar caminando hacia la puerta para marcharse junto a los demás…

-Dámela –

¿Eh? Rukawa estaba frente a mí mirándome directamente con sus ojos inexpresivos de siempre hacia mis manos, pero…Acaba de sacarme de las manos la bufanda!

-Es mía, ¿no? – dijo colocándola alrededor de su níveo cuello.

-Pe…pero…es horrible y…bueno…yo entiendo que…- lo reconozco: los nervios no me dejaban hablar con naturalidad…peor es que… ¡Él lleva mi bufanda puesta!

-Pero es mía – me dijo sin más y yo no pude más que volver a sonrojarme y sonreírle con sinceridad… Estaba seguro que no la aceptaría…

-Gracias… - le dije sinceramente…Estaba feliz y todo porqué había aceptado mi regalo...Me parece que soy una persona demasiado simple.

-¿Gracias? Yo no te he comprado nada…Eres un do'aho -

-Ya lo sé – le dije ya más serio. –Ah y te has dejado algo…- cierto, aun quedaba una cosita pequeña más por abrir.

El Kitsune me miró interrogante mientras yo cogía de la bolsa que había dejado en el sofá, un paquete muy pequeño.

-Esto también es para ti…- le digo y después veo como él coge el pequeño sobre de papel de regalo y comienza a abrirlo.

-¿Un perro? - me preguntó mientras alzaba a la altura de sus ojos el pequeño llavero que había hecho con el poco hilo que me había quedado de la bufanda.

-¡Baka! ¡Es un zorro! – le dije indignado! Vale…quizá tenía una forma un tanto irregular…Y esas orejas y ese hocico parecen de perro…Pero es un Zorro!

-¿Un zorro?...¿Esto? – creo que no me cree… ¿Se tiene que quejar de todo lo que hago? – Claro que…si lo has hecho tú… es normal que esté así de mal…como la bufanda…Do'aho –

-Sabes que puedes devolvérmelo – le dije con una mirada furiosa. –Lo he hecho todo este mediodía y esta tarde corriendo… si está así es por falta de tiempo – intenté explicarle para ver si podía utilizar eso como una excusa.

Pero el Kitsune no hizo caso a mis palabras y sacó de su bolsillo sus llaves, supongo que de su casa, y enganchó allí mi llavero.

Volví a sonrojarme intensamente… Por lo menos todo mi trabajo había sido para algo…

-Yo no tengo nada para ti – supongo que me dijo esto porqué yo no paraba de mirarlo con cara de esperar alguna cosa… Pero es que…¡estoy feliz! Estoy pasando la noche junto a Rukawa… y lleva puesta mi bufanda y a colgado mi llavero en sus llaves…

-Ya lo sé, Kitsune… Ahora vamos arriba o sospecharán… - le dije mientras me colocaba mi abrigo y comenzaba a caminar dirección a la puerta de la sala.

-…Gracias –

-¿eh? - ¿He escuchado bien? El Zorro… ¿el Zorro acaba de agradecerme algo? Debo estar soñando…Todo es demasiado raro…

Pero él no volvió a repetir sus palabras…Simplemente caminó hacia mí hasta quedar ambos unos bien cerca del otro.

Me quedo mirando sus ojos azules con algo de nerviosismo… No se porqué se ha acercado tanto a mí… ¿Acaso pretende intimidarme? Porque lo está consiguiendo…

-Kitsu….- pero no pude hablar más ya que sus fríos labios cubrieron los míos en un solo instante.

¿Me…me está besando? ¿Desde cuándo no sentía sus labios?... Sí, definitivamente esto se debe tratar de un sueño y ahora, dentro de un momento, despertaré y estaré en mi cama…. Sí, es eso, claro.

Pero no…no despierto… Y si esto es un sueño, es demasiado real…y se siente demasiado bien…

-¡Ya nos veremos! –

Había llegado la hora de despedirnos. Eran ya las cinco de la madrugada y habíamos decidido marcharnos ya todos a casa para intentar descansar un poco.

Nos encontramos todos en el recibidor de la casa hablando sobre cuándo podrá ser el siguiente encuentro.

Mitsui y Kogure se quedaban a dormir durante estos días en casa del Gori y de Haruko, así que podíamos vernos todos siempre que quisiésemos sin tener en cuenta la distancia.

Comenzamos ya con las despedidas y ya muchos se iban a sus respectivos hogares.

Yo, por mi parte, no podía dejar de mirar, de reojo siempre, al Kitsune. Éste todavía lleva puesta la bufanda que le he regalado, y tan sólo verla enrollada en su cuello, me invade una sensación de felicidad nunca vivida antes.

Por su culpa, he pasado momentos muy duros… Se que él no me ama…ni tan sólo siente algo por mí… Se perfectamente lo que significo para él: "Un Do'aho para pasar el rato", pero no puedo evitarlo… si él hace estas cosas…comienzo a formar esperanzas dentro de mí…aunque sé que luego la caída será más dura.. Pero creo que nunca me he caracterizado por ser una persona que mira el futuro… Me gusta vivir el presente.

-Sakuragi Hanamichi- escucho como me llama Ayako cuando estaba a punto de salir de la casa detrás de Yohei. - ¿La bolsa que lleva Rukawa no es el regalo que tenías que enviar a tus padrinos? – me preguntó curiosa con una sonrisa un tanto extraña.

Miro hacia atrás y cierto, Rukawa llevaba en sus manos la bolsa que yo antes había dicho que tenía que darles a mis familiares…

Todos ya se han ido, sólo quedamos Rukawa, Ayako, Ryota, que seguramente se quedará a pasar la noche aquí, y yo…

¿Qué puedo decirle? ¡Mierda! Creo que me ha pillado…

-Mmm…Sí…sí…¡Sólo que el Kitsune se ha ofrecido a ayudarme con las bolsas! – le digo un tanto nervioso y mostrándole las múltiples bolsas que sostengo de los regalos que he recibido… -¿Ves?..No puedo cargar con todo….¿Verdad Kitsune? - ¡por favor! ¡¡Que me siga la corriente!...

-Do'aho…- me dice el Zorro para pasar por mi lado y marcharse de la casa.

-¡Ay Hanamichi Sakuragi! Qué mal se te da mentir…- me dice dándome unos golpecitos en el hombro una vez el Kitsune se ha ido.

-¿Mentir? ¿Quién ha mentido Ayako? – escucho que pregunta Ryota.

Creo que Ayako se debe haber dado cuenta de algo… Supongo que ha sido por la imprudencia de hace unas horas, cuando he retenido al Zorro en el salón para darle el regalo…

FLASH BACK

Rukawa me continuaba besando con cierta tranquilidad y…¿dulzura? A mi parecer, creo que intenta alargar el momento…

Siento sus manos subir por mi espalda hasta posarse finalmente en mi nuca, enredando sus largos dedos blanquecinos entre mis cabellos rubíes, para profundizar así más el beso.

Creo que nunca me ha besado así… Está logrando que me sienta especial por unos segundos…

Le abrazo por las caderas para así pegar mi cuerpo más contra el suyo. Me encuentro totalmente ido… No se dónde estoy y tampoco me percato que en cualquier momento puede venir alguien y vernos en esta peculiar situación… Todo a mi alrededor ha desaparecido… Sólo estamos él y yo y ese increíble beso…

Una vez siento que mis pulmones necesitan aire, decido separarme lentamente y abrir mis ojos también con cuidado… Tengo miedo de despertar de este sueño.

Pero no, delante de mí todavía tengo al Kitsune. Todavía me coge de mis cabellos y yo siento que no puedo apartar mis manos de su cuerpo, así que continuamos con este abrazo que nos permite estar tan juntos unos instantes más, tan sólo mirándonos a los ojos como nunca lo hemos hecho.

-¡¡EY CHICOS!- escucho como se abre la puerta bruscamente y al mismo instante me suelto del Zorro para separarnos lo más posible.

-¿chicos? – nos pregunta extrañada Ayako, seguramente al ver nuestro comportamiento y sobretodo, por mi cara que no debe poder diferenciarse de mis cabellos.

-Ho…hola Ayako…- atino a decir mirando el techo como si fuese lo más interesante del mundo.

-¿Qué hacéis aquí solos? ¡Venid arriba! Nieva mucho…- nos dice con una gran sonrisa, pero no es una sonrisa normal… Creo que nos ha visto.

-Ah…Sí claro…- le digo comenzando a caminar hacia ella para poder subir rápido a la terraza. Necesito que el frío ambiente me refresque, y no sólo las mejillas.

-Rukawa… ¿y esa bufanda? Antes no la llevabas, ¿verdad? – escucho como le pregunta Ayako al Zorro…Yo volteo rápidamente para ver que es lo que dice ese Zorro… Pero sí, estoy totalmente convencido que Ayako nos ha descubierto.

-Sí la traía – dice simplemente para después venir hacia donde yo estaba para ir también a la terraza.

FIN FLASH BACK

-Ayako…Tú…antes… ¿desde cuándo estabas…? – me atrevo a preguntarle. Se que mi pregunta no es muy clara, pero ella parece entenderme a la perfección.

-Desde el principio – y veo como me sonríe dulcemente.

Después sólo escucho quejas de Ryota por saber de qué diablos hablamos, pero Ayako continua sonriéndome y yo no puedo dejar de verla sorprendido.

-¿Eh? ¿Ya te marchas mañana? – Yohei me pregunta con cara de sorpresa.

-Sí, mañana por la noche – respondo. Hoy es 31 de Diciembre y creo que ya va siendo hora de que vuelva a Hokkaidô aunque de ganas no me faltan de quedarme aquí.

-¡Pero no puedes irte en Año Nuevo! Espera al menos hasta el día 2….- intentó convencerme Yohei.

-Pero es que….- ¿Cómo decirle que si me quedo mucho más tiempo, me será imposible irme?

Casi todos los días en los que he estado aquí, he visto a Ryota y a los demás…Hemos ido a pasear, al cine, de compras, a fiestas, a jugar a basketball… Todo está yendo demasiado perfecto, sobretodo por la parte del Kitsune, el cual, aunque en muchas reuniones no haya venido, en las pocas en las que lo he visto, todo ha ido perfecto. He tenido siempre la impresión de que volvía a estar en primer año y volvía a vivir las discusiones con él. Parece como si el día de mi despedida, el que vino él a Hokkaidô, y el beso de hace pocos días no hayan existido jamás. Todo ha vuelto a la normalidad y nunca pensé que me gustase tanto la normalidad. ¿Extraño, verdad?

-Está bien… Pero el día 2 me marcharé bien pronto…-

-¡Genial! – Exclama Yohei.

-Por cierto…¿qué vamos ha hacer esta noche? – pregunté. Hoy se produciría el cambio de año, y por lo tanto, estoy seguro que Mitsui o Ryota habrán organizado alguna macro fiesta para celebrarlo… Aunque no tengo muchas ganas de asistir…Quiero ver al Zorro, ya que seguramente no lo volveré a ver hasta que me vaya de nuevo.

-Mitsui nos ha avisado porqué él y Ryota han reservado una pequeña sala de fiestas… ¿Qué te parece? –

Lo sabía…Sabía que ellos dos organizarían tal cosa.

-…Está bien –

La noche está transcurriendo con bastante normalidad exceptuando el hecho de que Mitsui ya se encuentra totalmente borracho y aun no es media noche…

-Hisashi…por favor…contrólate…- escucho como intenta calmarlo Kogure sin ningún éxito. Mitsui, desde que ha llegado se ve muy feliz, bebiendo y bailando sin parar… Pero creo que Kogure no para de atosigarlo… No sé porqué lo hará…

Por su parte, Ryota y Ayako están también bailando bastante juntos. Parece que su relación va de bien a mejor… No puedo más que alegrarme por ellos… Ya sabía yo que tarde o temprano, Ayako tendría que aceptar a Ryochín… Con lo que él la quiere desde siempre…

La Gundam también anda bailando… Bueno, menos Takamiya, por supuesto… Que para no romper su rutina, se encuentra en la mesa de la comida probando cada uno de los platillos que hay servidos. Creo que voy a tener que hablar con él una vez más y comentarle que sería bueno que realizase algún tipo de ejercicio…

El Gori no consigo encontrarlo de entre la multitud… Quizá ha ido al baño…Y Haruko… ¡Ah! Ahí está… Se encuentra con sus amigas, creo recordar que se llamaban Fuji y….y….¿Mashiko? ¿O tal vez era Matsui? No lo recuerdo… Bien, da igual. Se las ve muy divertidas mirando a cuanto chico aparece por delante…

Habíamos comenzado la fiesta a las diez de la noche en la sala privada que habían reservado Mitsui y Ryota pero desde hará menos de media hora, nos hemos trasladado a la sala de fiestas donde se encuentra todo el mundo decidiendo que volveremos a nuestra habitación a las doce de la noche para celebrar la entrada del año en intimidad…sin gente que no conocemos de nada.

Por suerte, queda muy poco rato para que sean las doce… Esto me aburre bastante. Odio que las chicas se me queden mirando para después sonreírme… Algunas incluso se atreven a pedirme salir a bailar… Pero a mí no me apetece nada, no estoy de demasiado buen humor… Lo único que tengo en mente ahora es que pronto tengo que volver a Hokkaidô.

De pronto, noto como alguien se sienta a mi lado. Supongo que será alguna persona cansada del baile o bien alguna chica que intentará acercarse a mí… Espero fervientemente que sea la primera opción.

-Do'aho - ¿eh? Volteo mi mirada y me doy cuenta de que la persona que está a mi lado es el Kitsune.

Se ve tan bien… Para esta noche parece haberse arreglado más que en otras ocasiones… Luce unos tejanos negros no demasiado apretados a sus piernas junto con un jersey también del mismo color, que se ciñe perfectamente a su torso bien formado…

Pero yo sólo quiero quitarle la ropa…

-Kitsune… ¿qué quieres? – logro preguntarle. Siento curiosidad por saber por qué se ha acercado a mí ahora. Pero él no me contesta, simplemente se queda en silencio y así permanecemos por algunos instantes.

-Ya se acaba el año ¿eh?...- le digo intentando romper este silencio tan incómodo.

-Sí – responde secamente… Desde luego a este Zorro no se le da nada bien mantener una conversación… Pero yo no pienso quedarme callado. Esta es la última vez que puedo verlo antes de marcharme.

-¿Qué tal te ha ido este año?...¿qué puntuación le pondrías? – recuerdo que con mi padre siempre hacía lo mismo… Cuando acababa un año, le poníamos una nota y después escribíamos en un papel todo aquello que queríamos mejorar.

-El mejor – me responde sin más y yo tan sólo me quedo mirándolo algo intrigado…¿Éste ha sido su mejor año?

-¿Entonces le das un diez? – le pregunto y él niega con la cabeza.

-Un nueve -

– Pues yo le doy un… siete – Sí, un siete está bien…

-¿Por qué? – Vaya…¿se interesa por mí?

-Pues porqué… no he podido estar con todos en Kanagawa… Tampoco he hecho buenos amigos, ni me llevo bien con mis padrinos… La vida allí es horrible… Tampoco he logrado que tú… - ¡Mierda! Creo que he hablado demasiado…

-¿Qué yo que?…- me dice para persuadirme de que continúe con mi explicación, pero esto sólo logra hacerme enrojecer y decido salir de allí a toda prisa.

-¡¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO! – exclamamos todos a la vez que el reloj marca que ya es medía noche.

-¡¡Por fin ya es primero de Enero!- exclama Ryota feliz.

Sí, un nuevo año acaba de comenzar… Pero por mi cuerpo no viaja la misma alegría que parece tener todo el mundo.

Y Rukawa… Rukawa también parece algo desanimado… Claro que él nunca muestra una sonrisa… Tan sólo lo hizo una vez, pero fue durante el partido contra el Sannoh donde yo me lesioné… Creo que lo único que le hace feliz es el basketball.

-…Perdonad pero… Yo ya me voy – escucho que nos dice el Kitsune.

¿Qué ya se va? No puede ser…

-Pero Rukawa…la fiesta recién comienza – le dice un Mitsui ebrio, pero Rukawa solo alcanza a mirarlo de soslayo sin contestarle ni una palabra. Tan sólo se dirige a su abrigo para ponérselo y también se coloca mi bufanda. Siempre la lleva encima…

-Bueno, está bien…ya nos veremos, ¿eh?- le dice animada Ayako.

-Sí – después de que todos le dijeran adiós, ceo como desaparece de la sala.

-¡Yo también me voy! – exclamo levantándome de golpe de la silla. No pienso dejar a ese Zorro sólo.

-¿Tú también? – me pregunta extrañado Yohei. – Pero yo quiero quedarme…-

-Tranquilo… tengo las llaves de tu casa…Tú quédate, no importa…Yo…no me encuentro muy bien – le miento. Todos hacen una mueca de desilusión por mi comentario menos Ayako la cual me mira divertida… Creo que ha captado la razón por la que quiero irme.

-Está bien, Hanamichi Sakuragi – me dice ella sonriéndome abiertamente. –Que te mejores – esta frase le ha sonado demasiado irónica…

Después de coger el abrigo, salgo de la sala de fiesta para tratar de encontrar al Zorrito.

Mi intuición no me ha fallado esta vez.

Después de que salí de la discoteca, no logré ver al Zorro por ningún lugar… La verdad es que había sido muy rápido en desaparecer ya que he estado alrededor de tres cuartos de hora o una hora completa buscándolo…Hasta que he recordado la cancha en la que el Kitsune solía ir a jugar basketball… No sabía si todavía iría a ese lugar a entrenar…pero por probar…

Y sí. Ahí está, jugando a basketball, como siempre. ¿De dónde habrá sacado el balón?

-¡Ey! – le llamó y a continuación siento su mirada fija en mí. -¿Para esto te has ido de la fiesta? –

-Sí – me dice volviendo a centrarse en su juego, driblando por toda la pista y lanzando diversos tiros a canasta desde diferentes puntos.

Yo tan sólo me quedo observándolo…Parece mentira que juegue tan bien sin llevar la ropa adecuada.

-¿Un uno a uno? – le digo acercándome a él para llamar su atención. Veo como para con sus movimientos y me mira fijamente de nuevo.

-Como quieras –

-Por cierto… ¿de dónde has sacado la pelota? – le pregunto mientras intento alzar las mangas de mi camisa para poder mover los brazos mejor… Ciertamente mi ropa tampoco es la adecuada para jugar: camisa y tejanos ajustados.

-Vivo por aquí – me contesta con simplicidad. – A cincuenta puntos – añade y yo asiento con la cabeza.

Comenzamos a jugar y me siento como la primera vez que jugué un uno contra uno junto a él, en primer año, cuando él acababa de realizar uno con Mitsui… Lo que tuve que rogarle para que jugara conmigo…

Durante todo el tiempo permanecemos muy igualados en puntos. Sin duda alguna, como ya pude comprobar el otro día cuando fui a verle al entrenamiento al gimnasio, su juego ha mejorado sorprendentemente… pero no me voy a dejar intimidar…

Mierda… cincuenta a cuarenta y tres a favor suyo… Mieerdaa…. Nunca lograré superarlo…

-Do'aho – me dice mientras va a por una toalla que ha dejado en uno de los bancos de la plaza. –Has vuelto a perder –

Yo no atino a contestarle nada… De verdad quería ganarle.

-Me voy a casa – escucho que me dice mientras recoge su balón y sus cosas.

-¿eh? ¿Ya? Todavía es pronto…- pero después miro mi reloj y veo que son las tres de la mañana… Tampoco es tan pronto…

El Zorro no hace caso a mis palabras y comienza a caminar dirección a la puerta de la cancha para marcharse…Pero veo que se para en ella y vuelve a voltearse para mirarme.

-¿Vienes? –

Un momento…¿Me acaba de proponer ir a su casa o tan solo ha sido producto de mi imaginación?

Pero Rukawa vuelve a darse la vuelta y comienza a caminar de nuevo fuera de la cancha…¿Por qué no me espera? ¡Yo no le he dicho que no quiera ir!

Recojo el abrigo y comienzo a correr para salir de la plaza, y allí está, al final de la calle…Hay que ver que velocidad al correr…

-¡¡Zorro! – grito fuertemente logrando que él pare con su caminar y se voltee para verme.

Y de pronto siento como mi cuerpo empieza funcionar solo…

Corro a toda velocidad hacia donde él se encuentra y mientras lo hago, siento unas irrefutables ganas de abrazarle… Y así lo hago.

Una vez me encuentro a un par de metros de distancia, me atrevo a dar un gran salto hacía él, y para mi total sorpresa, el Zorro abre sus brazos y me recibe entre ellos…

Esto sí que es un sueño… Estoy abrazado a él colgado de su cuello… Lo de saltar a él fue totalmente un impuso…nunca esperé que él me contestara al abrazo…

-Te amo…- me atrevo a susurrarle en su oído para después acariciarle con la punta de mi nariz su níveo cuello.

Sé lo que viene ahora… Ahora me responderá alguna palabra cruel y me separará de él… Siempre es así… Pero como antes dije, si para estar junto a él debo conformarme con su frialdad…así será.

-…yo…también…- ¿Lo ves? Ya me ha rechaz….

Un momento…¡¿Qué es lo que me acaba de decir!

Me separo de su cuello para mirarlo directamente a la cara… No puede ser que me haya dicho lo que acabo de escuchar…No, claro que no…Esto es sólo una mala jugada de mi mente…

-¿Qué…qué es lo que acabas de decir? - le pregunto perplejo…

-Que yo también – Noto como mis ojos se agrandar hasta límites insospechables y a la vez mi boca comienza a curvarse para formar una gran sonrisa… No…no se que demonios está ocurriendo….pero… el Kitsune ha dicho que me ama…

-Estás…¿estás seguro…? Tú nunca…siempre me…- las palabras no consiguen salir de mi garganta… Me es imposible hablar con coherencia… Todo debe ser una broma.

-Sí – me responde secamente… en esto nunca cambiará. Entonces veo como su cabeza se acerca a mí y une sus labios contra los míos para besarme… Es un beso dulce, como el que nos dimos el día de Navidad… Poco a poco se va transformando en uno más intenso y me siento estar flotando entre las nubes del firmamento…

Cuando terminamos con la dulce caricia, nos volvemos a quedar abrazados en silencio, compartiendo nuestra calidez y nuestros sentimientos… Empiezo a entender qué es la felicidad verdadera…

Nada más entramos en su apartamento, volvemos a besarnos, pero esta vez con más pasión, recorriendo nuestros cuerpos con las manos… Quiero acostarme con él ya…pero antes debo aclarar mis pensamientos…

-Es…Espera…- le digo entrecortadamente mientras le empujo con mis manos para que se separe un poco de mí, pero él no me escucha y continúa besándome el cuello. –Antes…quiero hablar contigo…- vuelvo a decirle para intentar separarme, y esta vez, por suerte, funciona.

Él se me queda mirando a los ojos y entonces decido continuar hablando.

-Vamos…vamos a sentarnos… - propongo…No sé cuanto durará la plática. Entonces él se separa por completo de mí y me coge la mano con dulzura y me lleva hasta la sala para después acomodarnos en el pequeño sofá que hay.

-¿Qué pasa? – me pregunta serio y llego a sentirme intimidado pro su fría mirada.

-Necesito que…me expliques…el por qué de todo –

El Zorro me mira con un gran interrogante dibujado a su lado, así que decido volver a hablar para aclarar las cosas…

-Verás… no entiendo tu cambio de actitud… primero me echas de tu lado y ahora me dices que también me amas… Nunca me dejaste acariciarte ni besarte ni nada… y ahora… ¿a qué viene este cambio? – le pregunto con algo de temor en la voz. No sé por qué, pero tengo miedo de que me conteste que nada ha cambiado para él y que volverá a ser comos siempre….

Pero en verdad llego a decepcionarme al ver que él continúa sin responderme… Necesito ya una explicación.

-Contesta. – le digo escuetamente para persuadirlo.

-Yo… Al saber que te marchabas de Kanagawa…- su voz temblequeó unos instantes – tuve miedo… miedo de no verte más – Me contestó sin mirarme a los ojos. Tenía sus dedos de ambas manos entrelazados y las movía suavemente en claro signo de nerviosismo. Nunca pensé que lograría ver así a Rukawa Kaede.

-Por eso fui a la estación a buscarte… e intenté hacer que te quedaras… - continuó hablando pero ahora siento la imperiosa necesidad de contestarle.

-¡Pero si en ningún momento me lo pediste! –grité algo alterado por la situación. El ambiente se puso todavía más tenso. – Sólo te limitaste a satisfacerte…después te marchaste…-

-Tú no lo entiendes – me corta – para mí no es fácil dejar ver lo que siento, do'aho – Mierda…ya me está insultando de nuevo…

-Claro que no lo entiendo… si nunca me lo explicas, nunca lograré saber como te sientes…- le digo bajando mi mirada, algo sonrojado.

-Aquél día quise pedirte que te quedaras… pero después de lo que ocurrió, no me atreví – me dijo con simpleza…su voz continua tan gélida como siempre… Quiero ver su mirada para leerla…pero él no parece querer mirar otra cosa que sus manos.

-También está el día en que viniste a mi casa… ¿para qué lo hiciste? –

-…. – no contestó de nuevo.

-¿Para lo mismo? Esa vez tampoco me lo pediste… al contrario, me trataste como un mero objeto…ni tan siquiera dormiste a mi lado… - le digo apenado… Recordar me duele.

-Mierda do'aho… me dijiste que…que…- me intenta decir algo más nervioso que antes.

-¿Qué te amo? – Sí, lo siento, lo he hecho a propósito eso de utilizar el tiempo en presente en ves del pasado.

-…sí… - admitió con cierto recelo. - ¿No lo entiendes, torpe? ¡Yo tengo miedo! No es normal que yo me sienta así por ti…- y calló de golpe mientras cerraba sus puños con fuerza.

-Tú mismo lo comenzaste…- le dije al recordar la "despedida" que me hizo en el tren. Creo que nunca me hubiese enamorado de él si eso no hubiese ocurrido… Muy raro… ¿verdad? –Y dime… ¿qué es lo que sientes? – no he podido evitar formular tal pregunta…Después de tiempo sufriendo, quiero que me lo diga.

-Ya te lo dije antes do'aho…no me hagas repetirlo – me contesta nervioso y me quedo en silencio. Nunca pensé que todo esto fuese por temor de tener algo conmigo… A mí me da igual que seamos dos hombres y lo que el mundo pueda opinar sobre nosotros… Yo le quiero igual…

-Me dijiste esas palabras y no supe que hacer…Así pues, me marché y desde entonces que intento…intento no pensar en…ti… Pero…¡Maldita sea! Has vuelto… y ahora…ahora…-

Sentí mi cuerpo estremecer al oír sus palabras… ¿Es que acaso ya no tiene miedo de estar conmigo?

-Sí, he vuelto…y lo he hecho por ti – me atrevo a contestarle mientras me levanto del sofá para agacharme justo delante de él y cogerle su mentón con una de sus manos para alzarle la cabeza, para hacer que me mire a los ojos.

Lo consigo y lo beso… Él no tarda en devolvérmelo.

-¿Y ahora?... ¿Tienes miedo? –

-No – esta respuesta es la que de verdad me sirve a mí. No he entendido muy bien todo lo que el Zorro ha intentado decirme y la verdad es que ya no me importa el pasado…

-Lo siento - ¿eh? ¿se me acaba de disculpar? Vaya..hoy estoy descubriendo muchísimas cosas sobre este Zorro…

-Ya no importa…- le contesto volviendo a unir mis labios con los suyos.

-Gracias –

-¿Por qué? - ¿Por qué me agradece esto?

-Hoy es…mi cumpleaños…Me has hecho feliz – me responde, para volver a darme un beso más.

¿Qué? ¿Hoy es su cumpleaños? ¿El uno de Enero cumple años mi Zorrito?

-Siento no tener un regalo…- le respondo apenado, pero él tan sólo me dice que ya he hecho demasiado por él.

Comenzamos a besarnos con mucha dulzura, manifestando todos nuestros sentimientos a través de esa caricia que cada vez se vuelve más intensa.

Nos levantamos del sillón, todavía con la unión en nuestros labios, y Rukawa me va dirigiendo, a mi suponer, a su habitación. Se lo que va a venir ahora y lo deseo.

Un rayo de luz que se filtra a través de las persianas de la habitación cae directamente sobre mi rostro haciendo que me levante pesadamente.

Siento una agradable sensación en mi cuerpo y se a que se debe.

He vuelto a pasar la noche con el Kitsune… pero esta vez ha sido todo tan diferente… Nos amemos hasta altas horas de la madrugada… Todo fue perfecto… besos, caricias, palabras dulces, promesas, movimientos suaves y a la vez excitantes… Rukawa me tomó como nunca antes y sin duda puedo afirmar que esta vez si hemos hecho el amor.

Hoy pasaré el día junto a él, ya que es su cumpleaños…pero mañana debo irme de nuevo a Hokkaidô, pero ahora se que tengo a Rukawa aquí esperándome…y es que cuando acabe Tercero de secundaria alta, volveré aquí una vez más para ir a la Universidad y mis padrinos no podrán decirme nada…pienso escaparme si es necesario.

Quiero al Kitsune y él me quiere a m…

Un momento…

¿Dónde está el Kitsune? No…no está aquí en la cama conmigo… No…no puede ser…

Me levanto rapidísimo sin siquiera colocarme algo de ropa encima, y me dirijo desnudo con gran rapidez hacia el salón.

Allí está…Rukawa Kaede está dormido en el sillón…No puede ser…. Otra vez no, por favor…

OWARI

Wuolaa! Pues aquí les traigo el final de esta historia -

Mmmm…me parece que quieren matarme por el final que le he dado… ¡¡Lo siento! Como prometí, aquí está el final feliz pero…no he podido evitar crear esta especie de desilusión al final…y es que a mi parecer, una persona no hace desaparecer sus miedos de un día para el otro y Rukawa necesita su tiempo para poner n orden su mundo interior.

Me ha salido un capitulo realmente largo…y tenía pensado incluir un lemon al final…pero ya hubiese quedado sobrecargado todo U Creo que si la cosa se estaba volviendo demasiado romántica…un lemon explicito no quedaría demasiado bien UUU

También quiero aclarar que los regalos que le dio Hana a Ru (la bufanda y el llavero) los recibí una vez yo nn Yo entonces me emocioné mucho ya que da mucha ilusión que alguien se tome la molestia en realizar dichas cosas a mano para ti… Así que me pareció bonito ponerlo xD Ya me diréis que tal os pareció ò.o

Que más…quería aclarar algo más pero creo que ya no me acuerdo…

Dar las gracias a todas las maravillosas chicas que me han apoyado con este fic… De verdad que sois las mejores - Siento si he decepcionado a alguien…la verdad es que este ultimo capítulo,a mi parecer, no es muy bueno… pero creo que no lograría hacerlo mejor… Lo siento U prometo seguir esforzándome ò.o La verdad es que me cuesta muchisimo hacer los finales en los fics…creo que es lo más difícil… Y bueno, hacer un final felizz para este fic ha sido todo un logro!

Respecto al porqué de todo de Rukawa… creo que muchas de vosotras os esperabais algo realmente gordo o grande… Pero es que creo que en un fic q en principio iba a ser one-shoot, nyo e podido desarrollar grandes cosas…y muchas cosas se han quedado en mi mente para futuros fics! Lo siento si decepcioné a alguien -.-

Y bueno, Serena, espero que te haya gustado tu fic…Ya me dirás que tal… Y bueno, aunque tu sabes que el fic es para ti, me gustaría dedicarle este último capítulo también a Edo ya que el pasado día 7 fue su cumpleaños 0 (verdad? XD) ¡¡MUCHAS FELICIDADES! Y además porque es una de las personas que me apoyan desde mi primer fic… Gracias -

Y también agradecer a todas las que me felicitasteis por mi cumpleaños (día 9) y además me dedicaron sus fantásticos capitulos de sus historias….Aix me hicisteis emocionarme y todo…TTTT

Y anda más….Gracias de nuevo a todas… Siento ser tan pesada con este largo comentario XD

Nos vemos en "Searching the truth"!


End file.
